Providence
by superlazygirl
Summary: Koh the Face Stealer threatens to return and finish what he started centuries ago. New alliances will be formed, friendships will be tested, and characters will be challenged like never before. [Chapter 14 is up]
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: TLA. I do not own any of its characters. I do not own my own apartment. Life just isn't fair.

**Summary:** Koh threatens to return and finish what he started centuries ago. New alliances will be formed, friendships will be tested, and characters will be challenged like never before.

**Providence**

**Chapter One: Beginnings**

**- - - - -**

Aang readied his stance, feet apart, in deep concentration. He gave a short preliminary exhale then summoned the water from the lake with his outstretched arms. It flowed gently at first as he rolled it back then, like the calm river becomes the mighty waterfall, he thrust it forward with the speed of lightning.

Did his water whip fly straight and true, soaring over the lake to land on its man-made target?

"Kerch!"

No it did not.

"Oops, sorry Momo!" The young Avatar called out to the now soaked lemur. Momo blinked his large green eyes in surprise before shaking the water from his fur.

"Nice try, Aang," Katara placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. "But it's getting too dark to practice. We should call it a night."

The two friends shivered slightly as they walked down the path back to their campsite. Night had come early and the atmosphere felt desolate. Maybe it was because of the gray fog that accompanied the darkness or maybe it was the stillness of the evening.

An uneasy feeling had formed at the pit of Aang's stomach ever since they had left the North Pole. The loss of Yue had an obvious affect on Sokka. He spent most of his evenings alone, staring up at the moon. The Avatar couldn't help feeling anxious at the site of the Water Tribe warrior's condition, "Katara?"

"What is it?"

"It's just…" He replied softly, unsure of how to word his thoughts.

"Oh," Katara said in understanding. "Don't worry about Sokka. I'm sure he'll be back to his old self soon."

"But I've tried!" He exclaimed in sudden irritation. "I've tried everything! I've told him jokes, funny stories, dressed up in silly costumes…"

Katara smiled at the memory of Aang dressed as the Cabbage Man and yelling, "My cabbages!"

"I've even tried to cheer him up with food! But he won't eat! You know it's serious when Sokka's not _hungry_!"

"Just give him time, Aang. Besides, we have other things to worry about…" Katara voice trailed.

But she didn't need to finish. Aang knew what she meant to say.

The Fire Nation would undoubtedly continue their merciless hunt for the Avatar. Spring was approaching and he still needed to learn earthbending and firebending before the end of summer. If the world was to ever return to normal he would have to be a quick learner and as much as he hated to admit it, the latter scared him the most.

They needed a plan.

- - - - -

Iroh, ex-general of the Fire Nation and Dragon of the West, sat contently in the corner of a small restaurant with his nephew.

The Earth Kingdom port town of Tajima had once been a hot spot for travelers of all nations. At the peak of its popularity the shops and restaurants stayed busy night and day, it was a prosperous city that never slept. Entertainment from the perfectly tasteful, to the more sensuous, to the downright obscene could be found within its walls, but one hundred years of war had taken its toll on a city that relied so heavily on tourism. Now the streets held dilapidated, empty buildings. The only visitors to the few open businesses were some hard-drinking locals and vagabonds.

The waitress approached the table and refilled the older man's herbal tea, "Will there be anything else?"

"A neck rub would be nice," he replied with his most charming smile at the young woman.

She gave him a stern look and an "hmph" before turning to attend the other customers.

Iroh sighed and solemnly stoked his beard, "Tajima just isn't what it used to be."

"You've been here before?" His companion asked with mild interest.

His uncle's face lit up with that impish grin Zuko knew so well, "When I was a young man this place still held some of its excitement. Tastes to please every palate! The women here could keep my hot lovers body going all night! I remember this one dancer…"

"_Uncle_!" Zuko cut him off. He was in no mood to hear a story about one of his uncle's escapades. "We've been here long enough. We need to keep moving if we're going to find the Avatar."

"And how do you plan on finding him? On foot? Your ship is beyond repair Prince Zuko."

The younger man scowled. No matter how much he hated to admit it, Iroh had a good point. His ship was destroyed and the makeshift raft that carried them from the North Pole wasn't adequate to follow a ten ton flying bison.

They needed a plan.

- - - - -

"You lost Momo?" Sokka quirked a well-drawn eyebrow at the boy in speculation. Sure, Aang was known for being a bit thoughtless and goofy. But it was unbelievable for him, the Avatar and animal-lover extraordinaire, to lose a pet.

"Not exactly, Sokka. He just wandered off…" Before the older boy could throw an accusing finger at him, Aang threw up his hands defensively. "It wasn't my fault!" And it wasn't. Somewhere between accidentally soaking the lemur with his waterbending and heading back to the campsite a curse of bad luck blanketed the gentle monk. Momo had disappeared.

"Yeah, right," he folded his arms across his chest. "You said the same thing when you misplaced my boomerang, when you stained Katara's clean clothes, and when you used my seal jerky as firewood!"

Aang blushed faintly at the memory of these events, "Those were all accidents!"

"Calm down you two," Katara interjected. "Momo has to be around here somewhere."

"Yeah," Aang agreed. "I bet he'll be back when he gets hungry."

"Lemurs are annoying animals," Sokka huffed. "I don't see why you spend so much time feeding that big-eared, smelly thing."

"Easy," the Avatar answered. "We feed you, so it's not that much harder to feed Momo."

"That's it!" The older boy growled. He took a fistful of Aang's shirt, yanking him off the ground to meet his level glare of daggers. "I ought to…"

Before Sokka could finish naming the many possible options for exacting his revenge on Aang for his verbal assault, a shower of water soaked both boys head to toe.

A satisfied looking waterbender sealed the opening of her canteen, "That's enough." Admittedly, she was happy to see Sokka so talkative even if his mood was still testy. "I'm sure Momo will be back soon."

Sokka abandoned his hold on Aang, and with an annoyed grunt, he sat back down next to the fire. "I'm not so sure of that."

"What do you mean?" His sister asked.

"While we were at the North Pole, Yue told me about this forest. It's supposed to be the battle ground where one of the previous Avatars fought against a spirit and eventually died. They say it's protected by some kind of spell and several people that have traveled through this area have never been seen again."

Katara could see the sorrow in Sokka's expression when he mentioned Yue. "You didn't used to believe in the supernatural," she observed.

"I don't know what to believe anymore."

Before Katara could console her brother a rustling in the forest drew her attention away from the grief stricken young man. They could hear a soft "kerch" in the darkness.

"Momo!" Aang jumped up in anticipation of his animal friend's return. The flying lemur sailed through the treetops and landed gracefully on Aang's shoulder. "I knew you'd be back, boy!"

"What is that he's wearing?" Katara asked. She approached the lemur, taking hold of the shiny bronze necklace that hung from his neck. The chain was rusted from years of neglect, but on the wooden pendent the symbol of the Earth Kingdom could still be seen clearly carved. "Where did it come from?"

"Maybe there's a house nearby," Aang suggested.

"An abandoned house maybe," Sokka cut in. "That thing is a piece of junk."

The Water Tribe girl handed the necklace to the monk for him to give it his own inspection. He touched the crest with the tips of his fingers and immediately it began to glow with an unearthly light.

"Katara, Sokka look…" But Aang's voice went unheard. He looked up to find that he was no longer in the dark forest with his friends, but standing in front of a single, giant tree. Its trunk was as wide as ten flying bison and stretched so high it seemed to touch the base of the heavens. The branches stretched out for miles, bearing fruit as large as Aang himself.

The water that surrounded this humbling tree was crystal clear. The young Avatar looked down and saw his reflection in the sheer, clean water, obviously untouched by human hands. Ripples appeared and his reflection transformed into the face of a woman. She was not young, perhaps in her early thirties, but her appearance still held much of its youthfulness. Her features left no doubt to the origin of her birth. Her skin was copper toned, giving evidence to a woman who spent more time outdoors than in. Her hair was the color of the fertile soil, tied high atop her head and her eyes were as green as jade.

"Wh-who are you?" Aang was surprised at the apprehension in his voice. "Where am I?"

The ripples appeared again and this time the face that emerged was a man's; strong and noble. For some reason Aang could not explain, this reflection seemed familiar. Had he seen this man before? He reached his hand towards the water…

"Aang?" Katara shook her friend back into consciousness. "Are you alright?"

He looked around him to see Appa, Momo, Sokka, and Katara all looking at him awkwardly. The vision had vanished, but in its place had come an indescribably strong urge to move east. "We need to go," The words left his lips before he could understand them himself.

"What are you talking about?" The waterbender inquired. His behavior was out of the ordinary, even for the constantly astonishing Avatar.

"We need to go," he repeated. With one swift movement Aang grabbed his staff and hopped onto Appa's head. Pulling the reins he hurried along his friends, "Come on."

Sokka and Katara exchanged glances, unsure of this sudden change in mood. But history had taught them that it was sometimes better just to trust Aang's intuition. One "yip-yip" sent them soaring into the darkness of the night sky, traveling to a destination even their guide was not sure of.

A confused quiet descended on the group until Sokka's impatient nature broke the silence, "What's with you all of the sudden? Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure," he answered honestly. "But I had a vision. I just have this feeling that I need to go somewhere."

"Great," the warrior huffed. "Well, when you finish getting to 'you're not sure'…wake me." With this final declaration Sokka settled in the back of the saddle for an un-restful nights sleep.

"Aang," Katara climbed next him. "What was your vision?"

She was looking straight at him and for some reason he almost wished she wasn't. How could he explain something he didn't understand himself? The monk looked at her face, her beautiful cerulean eyes held no trace of guile. He had always loved her eyes. Looking at them was like visiting the cool lake on a hot summer day. They brought comfort, peace, and relief. Katara had always believed in him and he knew there was nothing he could not tell her.

Aang heaved a long sigh and then tried to explain, with the best of his ability, the strange vision that had somehow manipulated him so strongly.

- - - - -

It was a beautiful evening, decided Ichiro, as he sat on the Tajima dock drinking wine with his fellow fisherman. The night was chilly, but the smallest hint of warmth promised that spring would soon arrive. He took another swig from his bottle, enjoying the burn of alcohol as it traveled down his throat and warmed his tired limbs.

"What are you so happy about?" asked his friend Li.

"Nothing," he replied with a grin. "I was just thinking what a beautiful night this is."

"It's damn cold out here," Li retorted. "Whose bright idea was it to stay out fishing this late anyway? The cold is making my joints ache."

"It's a perfect night," Ichiro insisted and handed the wine to his complaining partner. "Besides, we need to catch more fish if we're ever going to turn a profit."

Li took a drink and then frowned. Money troubles were not uncommon for this poor, desolate town, but that didn't change the fact that it was freezing. The two men were the solitary occupants of the entire harbor. No one else was crazy enough to stay out at sea as long as they had. Or maybe just not desperate enough.

"Do you see that?"

"Huh?" Li turned to follow his friend's gaze away from the ocean.

"It looks like…oh hell no!"

They quickly scrambled to their feet, the wine long forgotten. The fishermen ran towards the warehouse, red and orange flames poured from its windows. Smoke was blanketing the area with a thick, black smokescreen.

The dark figure, who had been waiting in the shadows, took advantage of his distraction. He hurried quickly and quietly across the docks towards the boat while the attention of its owners was still with the burning building.

"Uncle," Prince Zuko half-shouted, half-whispered as he started to board the ship. "Hurry up!"

The older man stopped just short of the ramp and picked up the unfinished bottle of wine. Holding it out to his nephew he explained, "For the trip."

One last attack of water defeated the flames that consumed the empty warehouse only a few moments ago. "How did it catch fire?" Ichiro muttered. "There's not a single thing in this building."

"It was probably just some stupid brats looking for a thrill." Li waved a hand in front of his face trying to prevent any more smoke from entering his lungs. "Kids these days, they have no respect for other people's property."

The two men headed back towards the dock, their weary limbs forcing them into a slow pace. They arrived back only to find their slip was empty…the slip where their boat _should_ have been.

"Damn! They took the wine too!" Ichiro called out in irritation. He felt two hands pressed against his back…

Splash!

Li suddenly felt much better.

- - - - -

"There are two things I cannot stand, Prince Zuko," Iroh stood beside the younger man steering their pilfered ship, "Cold tea and cheap wine." He tossed the half-empty bottle out onto the deck with disgust.

"This isn't a cruise," his nephew admonished. "Look around and see if you can find a map."

The ship was weather-beaten and old, but it was still sturdy enough to be out at sea. A quick search successfully uncovered the object of their hunt. Unrolling the worn parchment, it revealed a detailed description of the surrounding area. "Here," Iroh pointed. "There is a river not far from Tajima that will take us inland. If the Avatar is in the northern forest of the Earth Kingdom…" His voice suddenly trailed.

Zuko saw the usual playful spark in his uncle's eyes fade for a moment and then, just as suddenly as it disappeared, it returned again. Zuko wondered whether he had just imagined it, "What is it?"

"It's nothing," he replied.

It was not the first time Zuko had seen his uncle being evasive, but he could never remember him at a loss for words. "The Avatar couldn't have gotten very far since he left the North Pole. He will probably be heading southeast towards Ba-Sing-Sei to find an earthbending teacher."

"Yes, I'm sure you're right," Iroh approved.

"_But_…" The exiled prince didn't usually push his uncle during one of his more ambiguous moments, but after everything they had been through it was important that no secrets be held between them. All they had was each other. No crew, no money, and as of yet no Avatar. Their only possessions were this stolen fishing boat and the armor on their backs.

Iroh earned his nickname "Dragon of the West" during his destructive path east towards Ba-Sing-Sei. He left behind a trail of victory time after time, no bender or warrior stood a chance against his powerful army. After so many victories General Iroh grew too confident and had underestimated the strength of that great fortress city. After six hundred long, bloody days and nights he was forced to retreat. It was his first and greatest failure and he rarely spoke of that legendary mission to his nephew. He rarely spoke of it at all. But the time he spent in this part of the world could prove useful in Zuko's quest. Any information he had may be the key to him capturing the Avatar before anyone else.

The old general gave a heavy sigh as though contained in it was all his troubles and tribulations. For the first time Zuko could see his uncle's age catching up with him. "It is possible," Iroh started, "that the Avatar will visit a temple."

"A temple?"

"It is hidden deep in the forest and few have had the privilege of seeing it, but I do believe that she will call him there."

Zuko opened his mouth to question his uncle further, but the loud "boom" of a cannon resounded followed by the ominous whistling of the ball's approach. It landed to the right of the boat and sent it tilting from the waves it created. The two firebenders were sent flying towards the wall by the force of the blow. Zuko tried bracing himself to keep from sandwiching Iroh against the wall, but he had no purchase.

"Oof!"

Iroh was pinned.

"Really Prince Zuko, have you considered losing some weight?"

Zuko pushed away and tried to steady himself. Ignoring his uncle's unwanted comment he helped the older man to his feet. "What was that?" In the full moonlight the prince could see a ship moving with impressive speed towards their unarmed boat from the rear.

Zuko was _fuming_.

The last thing he needed was another disturbance. The hostile ship carefully stopped beside his own stolen boat, but it was not the Earth Kingdom Navy or even the fishermen coming back for revenge. The cross-bone insignia that decorated the flag was a tell-tale sign of the ships allegiance. Pirates.

Zuko somewhat expected the familiar sight of the pirates that had destroyed his ship, and almost took his life, once before. However, the man that boarded his boat was not the gray-haired captain with a parrot perched on his shoulder. His skin was weather-beaten from years at sea and his muscles testified to a man who was used to getting what he wanted by force. His jet-black hair was tied back in a long braid, but the focus of attention was his eyes. They were small and dark with such a decadent glare that after seeing them one forgot about his large build and focused only on those piercing orbs.

"Who are you?" Zuko demanded, not at all intimidated by this man's arrival. Or at least damn good at not showing it.

His only answer was the sound of metal against a sheath and moonlight reflecting from the pirate's sword. Zuko barely had time to ready his fighting stance when the sword and its wielder closed the distance between them in an instant. He scarcely managed to avoid the strike, staggering backwards a few steps from the sheer force of the attack. Blood began to seep from the wound on his chest, luckily shallow thanks to the armor. The prince cursed under his breath. He was almost cut in two!

"My business here isn't with you," the pirate's voice was threaded with disdain. With one quick movement of his wrist and he flicked the blood from his sword, "I'm here for the old man."

- - - - -

Day was approaching and Aang still didn't know where he was going. No matter how he tried there just weren't any words that could explain this feeling he had. A premonition? He didn't know. He couldn't decide whether he was losing his mind or just wasting time. Either way the Avatar knew he wouldn't be able to rest until he figured out what was going on.

Both Katara and Sokka were sound asleep now. Momo's eyes were blinking more slowly as time passed and Appa's altitude was dropping in his exhaustion. The landscape had changed over the course of their journey. The rolling hills were transforming into more jagged mountains and the trees were becoming sparser. He wasn't sure how close they were to where the feeling wanted him to go, but his inner compass told him he wasn't far from the capital of the Earth Kingdom. Could that be his destination?

Beautiful shades of violet and orange streaked the morning sky as the sun began its daily ascent. It was dawn and although the Avatar would have normally enjoyed such a picturesque view he was plagued with the sudden, overwhelming feeling that his journey was over. He pulled on Appa's reins directing him to land, much to the bison's delight.

"Hmmm…" Katara stirred into consciousness and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Are we there yet?" Sokka awoke beside her. He inspected their new surroundings with a suspicious eye and blanched at the desolate landscape. "Why did we stop? There is nothing here but mountains!"

"What's going on, Aang?" Katara added to the interrogation.

"Its here," he tried to explain. "I'm supposed to be here."

The coolness of the night was starting to wane as the sun warmed the early morning hour. The Avatar walked forward, his two confused friends following closely behind him in anticipation. Their path was set in a gorge between two high mountain walls on what was probably once a riverbed, now long dried up by the harsh sun. The group came to a dead end, the path blocked by another wall of solid rock.

"Great," Sokka said sarcastically. "Now what?"

"I don't understand," Aang sighed. "This is the spot, I'm sure of it."

Sokka held out his club to strike the cliff as though one attack would make the mountain reduce to rubble. No such luck.

"Nice try," Katara teased. "But you can't make a mountain disappear."

The Avatar stepped closer, surer than ever that this is the place he needed to be. He placed both hands against the sturdy cliff and concentrated. Would the premonition tell him what to do next?

Katara and Sokka watched as their friend leaned against the rock and suddenly, without warning, the arrows on his head and hands began to glow. The blue light he emitted spread throughout the wall until the entire mountain illuminated with the light of the Avatar's spirit. The Water Tribes siblings shielded their eyes from the intensity of the light being produced, both excited and afraid of what was about to happen.

When the light faded and they turned to see the condition of Aang, they gasped at the sight before their eyes. The mountain was gone! In its place was a temple, made entirely of the earth, just stones and bricks. It was a pyramid shaped tower consisting of progressively smaller stories, finally forming a narrow throat with a dome on the top. The landscape had transformed into luscious vegetation surrounding the hidden temple. Vines covered the ancient sanctuary with a blanket of life, flower buds blooming despite the fact it was out of season.

"Mountains can't disappear, huh?"

"Shut up Sokka!"

"Guys!" Aang interrupted their argument. "Let's hurry and go inside."

The siblings abandoned their argument for the time being. This sudden change of events was far too enthralling to fight.

They stepped through the wide, circular archway and into the main hall. Decorated murals of past heroes adorned the walls in colorful shades of green and brown, legends of earthbenders and the animal spirits that guided them. The hallway grew darker as they traveled further into this Earth Kingdom shrine.

"Welcome," a feminine voice called out from the darkest edge of the temple. A light appeared, most likely from a lantern the stranger held.

Footsteps could be heard slowly coming towards them. Aang stood paralyzed with excitement, but Sokka took a sure grip on his boomerang. It was best to be prepared for anything. After all, Aang had been guided here by some unknown force and a mountain just disappeared into thin air! The warrior's instincts told him that this was probably just the beginning. Of what he wasn't sure.

Once the woman was within feet of the group she lifted her lantern more closely to her face. The monk let out a gasp. It was her! The woman in his vision!

"You," he cried in astonishment. "Are you the one who sent me that vision?"

"I am," she replied in a cool, dulcet tone. The silk robes she wore flowed loosely around her, tied together by as single sash around her waist. "I am Lei, the keeper of this temple."

"I don't understand," Katara spoke out. "Do you possess spiritual powers? Is that how this temple was disguised and you were able to contact Aang?"

She ignored the question. "I called you here, because someone you've met before will be returning very soon." Lei brought the lantern closer to the wall beside her for her guests to see the painted mural more clearly in the light.

Aang couldn't believe his eyes! That long, large centipede-like body that he had met only a few weeks ago, the creature he had hoped to never see again. It was undoubtedly that same dangerous spirit. Koh, the Face-Stealer!

- - - - -

**Author's Notes: **Wow. That was an exhaustingly long chapter. Hopefully, the others won't be _quite_ this long, but that remains to be seen…

So for everyone out there that was foaming at the mouth before, during, and after the season finale, this is for you. Yes, I should have been paying attention in class, but instead I was staring off into space thinking about all the wonderful things that are to come in season two. However, superlazygirl is not a patient creature, so she has decided to write her own little story filled with her theories of Koh, Iroh's son, the spirit world, and the Avatar world itself. Just to make myself clear, this story has very little factual basis, it is purely the product of my overactive imagination…which would explain why it's so strange…

Anyway, I would like to explain that this mourning, depressed, life-is-meaningless Sokka is indeed a bit OOC. However, this was intentional because I'm setting him up for something later. So to all you Sokka fans out there, please hang in there for me. I've got _big_ plans for our little warrior.

The same goes for Iroh. He may give off the perverted-goofy-passive uncle façade, but his true colors will make an appearance.

So sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride!


	2. Explanations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar or its characters. However, I do own a bag of Dove dark chocolate hearts. (Pops another one in her mouth) Yum…

**Summary:** Koh threatens to return and finish what he started centuries ago. New alliances will be formed, friendships will be tested, and characters will be challenged like never before.

**Providence**

**Chapter Two: Explanations**

**- - - - -**

The sun fully ascended into the morning sky, creating flattering shadows where the mountains dipped and swelled. It also succeeded in brightening the inside of the temple.

Aang's knees suddenly felt like jelly and he was forced to sit down on the cold stone floor, "Koh…he is coming here?"

"Wait a minute, _Koh_?" Sokka knelt down next to the Avatar to face him directly. "That monster you talked to while you where in the spirit world?"

Aang could only nod.

"Why is he coming here?" Katara directed her question to the temple's keeper.

Lei's face remained impassive, despite the staggering weight carried by the words she was about to say. "Someone desires to make a bridge into the spirit world. If this should happen then Koh may cross over."

"A bridge?" Katara lifted a brow. "But the Avatar is the only one capable of crossing over…isn't he?"

"There is another way," she explained. "And if it is successful, Koh will return to the mortal world to finish what he started eight hundred years ago."

Aang got to his feet after the initial shock faded. If the Face Stealer was going to return he needed to be strong, no matter how uncertain he may feel. "What happened eight hundred years ago?"

- - - - -

It took every ounce of Zuko's self-control to gather his thoughts and bring his anger under control.

The sun was rising on the eastern horizon, giving Zuko a better view of his opponent. Or rather, his opponents. One by one the pirate's comrades appeared from his ship and boarded the prince's. Were there fifteen or twenty? Zuko couldn't tell, but if they were as skilled as the boss it _might_ cause a problem.

Three more pirates also made their way onto the fishing ship, closing in on the ex-general. Though they were armed, the three made no attempt to draw their weapons or even touch the old man. The tallest spoke in an almost polite tone, "General Iroh, we'd like you to come with us."

"A tempting offer," he played along. "Your ship does seem quite charming, but I'm afraid I have to decline. You see, we are in a bit of a hurry. So if you will just excuse us…"

"I am afraid 'no' is not an option." The three pirates closed in around Iroh, preventing him from getting away. Although they still did not reach for their weapons, the atmosphere indicated that one wrong move from the ex-general would be dealt with severely.

"What do you want with my uncle?" Zuko's words were tinged with malice.

"The old man will take us to the location of the Fire Nation's Houshu."

Zuko risked taking his eyes off the pirate leader for a quick questioning glance at his uncle. But Iroh would not look him in the eye and if the man's order shocked the Fire Nation's former hero he did nothing to show it. His amber eyes were set in a cold, stern glare. He was silent. No retort, no denial, and no explanation.

The prince was tired of this. Every moment spent wasting time with these pretentious morons was time spent from capturing the Avatar. "Enough of this," he growled. "Leave my ship now or be humiliated in front of your crew when I _throw_ you off."

A sharp intake of breath could be heard from the other pirates. The narrowing of the leader's ominous eyes told Zuko he had struck a chord. Good. If he could draw the leader into a duel, he could send the pirates home with their tails between their legs by defeating just one. Besides it had been weeks since he had a decent fight. The pain from his wound was fading as his adrenaline surged, preparing his body to fight with everything he had.

The man took a step towards him, "Don't be arrogant, boy."

"You're the arrogant one!" Zuko shot back. "Thinking you can demand anything from _us_!"

The pirate attacked with a lightning swift lunge, his blade formed a deadly arc aimed at the prince's neck. Zuko ducked and the sword narrowly missed the top of his skull. He retaliated with a hard, fiery punch into the man's stomach, feeling satisfaction from the groan he drew from his opponent. Then Zuko jumped back out of the sword's range and readied his fighting stance again.

The leader steadied himself after the blow, looking slightly taken aback. If the prince was trying to draw him into a one-on-one fight it was working. He'd be damned if he was showed up by some brat. "Chen," the pirate offered.

Zuko stared blankly.

"My name," he added. "And I accept your challenge."

Chen's mocking tone didn't go unnoticed. "Prince Zuko," he offered reluctantly.

"I know who you are, boy,"

How he hated that arrogance. He hated being called "boy." He hated the pirate _period_. Zuko took a deep breath, trying to bring his anger under control again. _Anger clouds your mind, _said a voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like Iroh.

"Everyone stand down. This won't take long," Chen barked.

Zuko studied his opponent. He had underestimated the man's speed. His large build gave the impression of someone who was more inclined to strength over agility, but he had moved with a speed that defied his appearance. Zuko would not make that mistake again. The blood on his chest would remind him of that.

Even though he was confident in his ability as a firebender, he could not ignore the fact that firebending was offensive by nature. If he was going to defend against the cold steel of Chen's sword he would need more. He was going to have to be creative.

- - - - -

The murals that adorned the walls of the hidden Earth Kingdom temple didn't just show random benders or legends or spirits. They told a story, starting at the very top and gradually winding to the ground floor in a single extensive legend. It was chronologically put, starting from the very beginning and ending with the temple's construction.

"It's beautiful," Katara admitted. "But why did you bring us all the way up here?"

"For you to fully understand the events that are about to unfold I must start at the beginning."

"Of the story?" Sokka asked as he inspected the top floor.

"Of time," Lei answered.

Three pairs of eyes widened and three pairs of eyebrows rose.

Lei ignored their quizzically stares and continued her mission of storytelling. She gestured towards the domed ceiling with four ornately decorated sections, each depicting scenes representing the four elements. "In the beginning, the world was dark and void until the four elemental spirits brought forth all creation. The Earth created the trees, plants, mountains, forests, and animals. The Wind created the sky, breezes, clouds, and windstorms. Fire created the sun, lightning, volcanoes, and all forms of light. The Ocean created the rivers, seas, snow, and rain. However, these alone were not enough to satisfy the spirits. They felt something was still missing and thus decided to create humanity."

She turned, pointing them towards the wall to their right. It showed a tree of tremendous size, a tree that was familiar to the Avatar.

"That's the tree from my vision!" He exclaimed.

"It is Nu-gua," she nodded, "the first tree that sprang forth from the Earth. For one season the spirits transformed the fruit from this ancient tree into human beings. The fruit that fell upon the fertile soil became the people of the Earth Kingdom. The fruit that fell upon the riverbeds and near the oceans became the Water Tribes. The fruit that fell on the rocky lava of the volcanoes became the Fire Nation. And the fruit that never touched the ground, but was swept away by the wind, became the Air Nomads."

Katara and Aang listened with fascination, but Sokka was skeptical. "Wait, wait!" He threw up his hands defensively. "Humans came from a _tree_?"

"That's right," Lei didn't seem the least bit fazed by his doubt. "At first mankind, animals, and nature lived together in harmony. However, man became greedy and started fighting amongst each other. To bring back the peace, the spirits called a meeting. They argued for a long time, but finally decided to create one last human, an incarnation of all their power. And so the last fruit that fell from Nu-gua was touched by all four elemental spirits and became the Avatar, whose spirit is eternally reincarnated in a cycle to maintain the peace."

A wordless quiet filled the temple for several moments as the group tried to absorb this newest piece of information. Sokka once again broke the silence, "This is all very interesting, but I don't see what this has to do with Koh."

Lei stepped towards the spiraling staircase, "To answer that we must move on, follow me."

- - - - -

"Don't make me wait, boy," Chen growled.

Zuko immediately began a barrage of fireball after fireball. The sword is a close combat weapon; he could defeat the pirate as long as he kept him at a distance.

Chen's unnatural agility did not fail him. His feet were constantly moving allowing him to evade each of the prince's fire blasts with his speed and the wind created by the swings of his swords. But with each dodge Chen was gradually closing in the distance between himself and his opponent.

Sensing that his first strategy was quickly about to fail him, Zuko took the initiative and charged forward. Chen swung his sword sharply downward to meet his charge instead of horizontal, anticipating the exiled prince would repeat his last attack. However, as the sword came down Zuko threw himself to the left out of the blade's path instead. He landed, twisted, and with a look of utter determination he rammed a blazing fist under Chen's jaw. There was a sharp cracking sound and the man's head snapped back. Just as the large man reeled backwards Zuko prepared to finish the fight once and for all, but Chen's foot caught him in the stomach before he could register anything more than the pirate's look of fury. He went flying as the air burst out of him and landed hard on the wooden deck.

Zuko cursed, but his voice was cracked, hoarse and painful. This was the second time he had underestimated the man's speed. And Chen was already back on his feet, running towards him, and lifting his sword in the killing blow. There was blood dripping from the corners of Chen's mouth and Zuko wondered briefly if he had bitten through his tongue. But even that briefest of thoughts was quickly forsaken as the sword swung down and he rolled to avoid it. The pirate fell back, taking the opportunity to spit blood from his mouth and prepare for his next attack. Zuko's breath was coming in shallow gasps.

Chen was no fool. Although he had hoped to defeat the young man before the sun rose and thus empowering the young man's firebending, there was another way. He knew that firebending came from the breath and knocking the wind out of his opponent was putting himself in the advantage, reducing Zuko's power to a minor irritation.

The exiled prince pulled himself on his knees, desperately trying to recover and accidentally bumped up against glass. The bottle of wine. He hadn't even noticed it was there.

Chen began his steady approach like a lion about to pounce on his prey.

Zuko thrust the bottle of wine forward. The pirate instinctively knocked it away with his sword.

Big mistake.

The cheap wine spilled from the shattered glass and landed on Chen's face, stinging his eyes.

Zuko took advantage of the distraction and charged forward, summoning the most powerful kick he could muster into a blazing arc of fire. The force of the blast pushed Chen back, but he landed on his feet with his sword still gripped tightly in his right hand. The prince scowled seeing his firebending was at such a weak level, but he expected that considering his condition. He achieved the goal of the attack. Now if he was going to win he had to move _fast_.

He charged again. Chen lifted the shining steel above his head with both hands, intending to cut the prince in two, from shoulder to hip. But Zuko had other plans. He picked up the sheath that had dislodged from Chen's belt and held it above him like a shield as the blade came crashing down. The sheath combined with his armor had slowed the swords path down considerably. It was embedded shallowly into Zuko's shoulder, warm blood started to seep from the fresh wound.

"You little bastard!" Chen yelled in rage. But before he could withdraw his sword, Zuko grabbed the blade. His unprotected hands slid along the dullest part of the blade, where the sword meets the sheath, cutting his palms. His blood stained the cold metal as the injured prince pulled it out of his shoulder. Immediately the blade began to glow crimson from the scorching heat of his firebending. The sword melted, turning it into a useless pile of soft metal.

Chen jumped back from the intensity of the fire produced by Zuko. "Impossible!" He exclaimed. "You couldn't possibly have recovered from my attack so quickly. How could you firebend like that?"

His breath still came in shallow gasps, although it was an improvement from before. "Blood…" he started, "carries oxygen…it was the catalyst…for the heat."

"That's my nephew!" Iroh nudged one of the pirates next to him with his elbow. "You know he takes a lot after me. I _am_ his teacher!"

But the pirate didn't look amused.

Admittedly, even Iroh was surprised by the actions of his pupil. This impatient young man he had spent years teaching was starting to show the signs of a great warrior. Resolve alone could proficiently master the element, but Zuko had gone beyond that. Iroh had never given up on his nephew, but what he had just observed today renewed his hope that the prince's potential was endless. This was only the tip of the iceberg of Zuko's real power. But he would have to survive the counter attack from his opponent first if he was ever to see that day come.

- - - - -

"I wouldn't say disasters."

"You wouldn't say disasters?" Sokka repeated.

Aang and Lei looked at the siblings in bemusement. Somehow, within the short span of time it took to return to the ground floor of the temple, the Water Tribe brother and sister were at it again. Sokka had suddenly regained his appetite, but the only food they had left was some seal jerky Katara had made herself. That's when all hell broke loose.

"What about the last time you tried to make seal jerky?"

"So I burned it, it could have happened to anyone!" Katara tossed her head back defiantly.

"And who used to confuse the salt with the sugar?" His blue eyes were twinkling.

"That wasn't my fault and you know it, because _you_ were the one who switched the labels!"

"Oh yeah," Sokka reflected, chuckling at the memory. "Then there was the time with the spices…"

This accusation seemed to calm the irate waterbender down. She gave a sheepish grin, "Yes, I suppose that counted as a disaster."

"There! See I…Ow! What was that for?"

"For switching the labels you jerk!"

"_A-hem_" Lei interrupted. She looked like a mother regarding her unruly children. "If you're finished…"

The siblings turned their attention back to the temple's keeper. Sokka delicately rubbed the bump on his head and muttered under his breath about the tempers of certain waterbenders.

"Lei," Aang turned to the knowledgeable woman. "The Avatar is supposed to be the bridge between the spirit world and the mortal world. But you said there was another way."

"Besides the Avatar only the most ancient and powerful of spirits can cross over, such as the Ocean and Moon spirits. Koh was also one of those spirits, although he was not as dangerous as he is today."

"So he's a good spirit gone bad?" Sokka asked.

"Koh was born very near the beginning. Over the hundreds of years he has lived, Koh has grown larger and stronger by stealing faces, earning his nickname. But when Koh steals a face from a human he steals their soul with it."

Gasps echoed in the temple.

"Avatar Roku didn't mention that," Aang added.

"It is because of those souls that he has been able to live for so long. And although the faces and souls he steals make him more powerful, he is still mortal. Koh could not accept that. So eight hundred years ago he began to make his way towards Nu-gua, so that he may eat from its fruit."

"Why would he want to do that?" Katara raised a brow in question.

"Because anyone who eats from the ancient tree gains immortality," Lei clarified. "The Avatar of that time, Avatar Tang, was studying waterbending in the North Pole, the last bending art he needed to master. Unfortunately, while he was gone Koh attacked the village that protected Nu-gua and stole the face of Tang's young wife."

Aang was amazed. This legend was parallel to what Koh had told him, about stealing the face of someone one of his previous lives had loved. The mural showed Koh doing battle against a man. The same strong, noble man Aang had seen in his vision. That was why he looked familiar! "What happened next?"

"Tang returned intent on revenge. He fought against the spirit day and night, but he was not able to kill him. Finally, Avatar Tang summoned all of his spiritual strength and banished Koh back to the spirit world never to return again. But the battle had left Tang weak and the loss of his love affected his mind. With the final act of his life Avatar Tang created a tremendous earthquake, burying Nu-gua and the land surrounding it deep in the Earth so that no man or spirit could find it again. That land is called Idzumo. It is the most ancient, spiritual place on Earth, the birthplace of humanity and the Avatar."

"Wait a minute!" Sokka pointed an accusing finger at the jade-eyed woman. "First you tell us that Koh is returning and now you're telling us that Avatar Tang banished him into the spirit world eight hundred years ago? Make up your mind!"

Lei's stoic face stayed that way, "Koh cannot return by his own power, but if a bridge were created by someone in the natural world he could cross over without interference."

"Which reminds me," Katara spoke up. "You never answered our original question. The Avatar serves as the bridge to the spirit world, so how can one be made without him?"

She paused for the briefest of moments, "The four Houshu."

- - - - -

"This is your last chance," Zuko warned. "Give up, take your men, and leave!"

But it was an obvious bluff. Zuko had been wounded in the chest, shoulder, and hands, all of which were bleeding. His opponent had lost his weapon, but his injuries were minor compared to the prince.

Iroh was still surrounded by the three armed pirates all watching their boss intently. The gray-haired man couldn't help but wonder why Chen was taking his sweet time. Considering the fact that pirates had no code of honor to speak of, Iroh couldn't understand why the leader agreed to fight one-on-one when his fifteen armed comrades were standing by. The most obvious plan would be an attack from multiple fighters against the two of them, but the pirates stood down. Maybe it was just his ego, but Chen was after more than just the Houshu _that_ Iroh was sure of. Whatever his game was, the ex-general wasn't going to help _anyone_ find it. Not after what happened to his son.

They faced each other quietly for a moment longer. Then, with an inarticulate cry, Chen launched himself at his opponent. Despite the pirate's mind-boggling speed, Zuko was starting to read his movements more carefully and dodged the man's punch. If Zuko could stall long enough for his breath to return to normal, he could defeat Chen with one powerful blow. One minute he was strategizing, the next instant he was too busy trying to survive the lethal storm of punches and kicks he unleashed. The pirate leader's strength was not to be underestimated either. His large muscles glistened with sweat from their duel.

But sometimes strategies are only good in theory. Chen's foot crashed into the prince's ribs, sending the smaller frame flying back. Zuko grunted as he skidded to a halt, lying on the deck. He was still aiming for his stomach, intent on knocking the air out of his lungs again.

Zuko's vision was starting to blur, from the blow and from his loss of blood.

"Why don't you stay down, boy," Chen taunted. "At least then you won't have to die."

Zuko rolled to his feet, trying and failing to hide his pain. But he wasn't finished yet. Chen charged, but it was straight into a downward strike from the prince. The pirate only just managed to deflect the fiery blow from his head, landing instead on his shoulder and he stumbled. The attack was impressive, but held no great strength to it. His opponent was weakening.

He confidently blocked the next series of attacks and then immediately took the opportunity to counter. He sent a crushing blow to Zuko's injured shoulder sending him crashing back towards the ground. This time Chen was sure he would not recover and turned to walk away victorious.

"Wait a minute…you arrogant bastard," came a hoarse whisper.

Chen stared at the boy as he slowly, unsteadily got back to his feet. He gritted his teeth and to the astonishment of everyone, Zuko rose and took his guard. Zuko's appearance was filthy with blood and sweat, but his face had hardened to show his grim determination. His amber eyes were feral to their depths.

"Why won't you stay down?" Chen grunted as he faced the exiled prince once again.

Zuko cried out as he charged forward, knowing that this was his last chance. He mustered one last fireball and delivered it with a downward strike. Chen lifted one well-muscled arm to block the attack, but he underestimated its strength. It forced him down on one knee and he could feel the skin on his arm painfully burning. Zuko was stunned and didn't realized that by taking the full force of his blow with one arm, Chen left the other free for a counter attack. The younger man gagged at the pirate leader delivered a crushing blow to his stomach. For the final time, Zuko soared through the air and landed on the wooden deck. And he didn't get up.

"Zuko!" Iroh cried out. But his attempt to aide the boy was in vain, his guards held him firmly in place.

"Damn," Chen inspected the scorching burn inflicted on his arm. It was throbbing unbearably. A scar was sure to be left behind, though he suspected it wouldn't be nearly as bad as the one on the prince's face.

"Now," he turned his attention to General Iroh. "You'll tell me where you've hidden your nation's Houshu or your nephew will not live to see another dawn."

- - - - -

**Author's Notes: **(Covers her face with her hands) Don't hurt me! (Dodges rotten tomatoes) I know! I know Zuko lost! Just hear me out!

I didn't originally plan for a one-on-one fight, but it eventually became necessary and took on a life of its own. Don't worry, Zuko is going to come back with a vengeance, but for right now it was critical in the plot that he loses. By the way, the whole blood-carries-oxygen-so-it-increases-the-power-of-firebending is all purely speculation. I just thought it sounded cool and clever, even if it doesn't make any sense. However, I can offer evidence to the firebending-comes-from-the-breath thing. It's mentioned twice, once by Iroh to Zuko and again by Jeong Jeong to Aang. So I asked myself, "What would happen if a firebender got the wind knocked out of him?" I answered myself with, "His power would probably be significantly weakened."

A big thanks to all the Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction out there. It was my inspiration for this.

Now to the creation mythology. There has never been any mention of how the Avatar world was created so I made up my own little version after doing some research. According to Encyclopedia Mythica, Nu-gua is the Chinese creator goddess that made the first humans. She basically started making humans from the earth that were nice, handmade figurines until she got lazy and decided to dip her robe in the mud, sling it around, and let the drops of mud become the rest of humanity. I used the same name, just twisted the legend to satisfy my own objective. In Japanese mythology Idzumo is the first part of the earth that was inhabited after creation. Tang is a sort of Chinese messiah that saved the world from a drought. Once again, I used the same names and changed the legends some.

One last thing. Saying that Koh can steal faces _and_ souls is also something I made up. I doubt a body can survive without a face, but for the purposes of this story it was necessary that he could steal both. Corny, I know. So little was reveled about Koh that I sort of had to elaborate and embellish.

Wow. That was a lot of explaining. I think it was mostly for my own peace of mind.


	3. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters. Please don't sue, I have no money.

**Summary:** Koh threatens to return and finish what he started centuries ago. New alliances will be made, friendships will be tested, and characters will be challenged like never before.

**Providence**

**Chapter Three: Revelations**

- - - - -

_The Fire Nation had retreated from the frozen fortress of the North Pole, but not before leaving behind damage from the battle. However, the Water Tribe was an indomitable people and they were already starting to rebuild their great city._

_Master Pakku, along with several other waterbenders were packing up the last of their things for the long journey to the South Pole. Katara approached her teacher for a final farewell, "Will you be leaving soon?"_

"_At dusk," he replied. "We'll use the darkness as a cover, in case any more Fire Nation ships are lingering nearby."_

_Katara lowered her gaze to the ground feeling a bit uncomfortable with what she was about to say. "Master Pakku, I just wanted to…thank you," she spitted out, "for teaching me…and to apologize."_

"_Apologize?"_

"_I'm sorry if I insulted your traditions. It was rude of me to come and pass judgment on a culture that's survived for thousands of years after visiting it for only a few days. But I'm very thankful you made an exception for me."_

_The master waterbender placed a hand on his pupil's shoulder. "Katara, you may have been impertinent, but you are young woman full of hopes and ideals. The young can be little else. You stood up for what you believed in with tremendous courage and you should never apologize for that." _

_Katara flushed under his praise, then moved in for the kill, "So are you going to teach other women?"_

_Damn, he walked right into that one. "In time," he eventually replied._

_She smiled. "Master Pakku, when you reach the South Pole please give Gran-Gran my love for me."_

_The old master looked slightly taken aback at the mention of his ex-fiancé, but finally nodded. He studied the face of the young woman with a pensive look, "I don't know why I didn't see it before. You're just as lovely as your grandmother was at this age."_

_Katara was shocked. Twice now he had praised her! Maybe he wasn't the sour old man she thought he was._

"_Of course your grandmother had a full figure."_

_Spoke too soon._

_Katara was trying to think of an adequate response when another pupil came running towards them, "Master Pakku!"_

"_What now?"_

_The young man paused to catch his breath, "It's the shrine. The ceremonial cup is gone!" He hurried them both towards the direction of the shrine. A fireball had crashed into the side of the sanctuary during the siege, reducing its outer wall into a pile of rubble. A group of people were trying diligently to repair the building. "We've been searching everywhere, thinking maybe it was trapped under the debris, but there's no trace of it."_

"_Ceremonial cup?"_ _Katara asked._

"_It's a wooden cup with a sapphire-like jewel impressed on the surface," Master Pakku explained. "It's used during our tribe's marriage ceremony, husband and wife both drink from it. It is supposed to call upon the spirits to bless them." He looked out at the setting sun, "Where could it have gone?"_

- - - - -

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Lei sat in a circle and tried to assess the situation before preparing a plan of action. A lot of things were learned and a lot of things were yet to be known. Aang retold the story of his meeting with the spirit, leaving out no details, and succeeded in creeping out the Water Tribe siblings again. The facts revealed by Lei did nothing to soften the anxiety either.

"Aang," Sokka addressed the monk, "when you met with Koh he warned you that someone was going to try and kill the moon spirit. That must mean that even though he can't come here he can still observe what's going on."

Aang nodded, "But if Koh can see everything, then why did he have to wait until now to try and make a bridge?"

They turned to Lei for the answer, "It's true that Koh can see into the natural world. But to protect herself, Nu-gua created a barrier around Idzumo. The four Houshu are also shielded from Koh's view by placing them with the wood from the ancient tree."

"Like the ceremonial cup," Katara mused. "The wooden cup was made of bark from Nu-gua. And the Houshu, they're jewels aren't they?

Lei confirmed her suspicions, "That's right. You're peoples Houshu resembles a sapphire, the Earth Kingdom's an emerald, the Fire Nation's a ruby, and…" She stood to her feet and brought out a flute, "…the Air Nomad's a diamond." Implanted in the wooden instrument was a diamond-like jewel. She handed it to the Avatar.

Aang took hold of his people's sacred object, "It feels…I feel like I did when I was in the oasis at the North Pole."

"The Houshu were created by the spirits before the Avatar was born. They were given to the people of every nation as a way for them to communicate with the spirits. When all four are gathered together for a ritual a bridge to the spirit world can be formed. But after the Avatar was created to serve as the peacekeeper and the bridge, the Houshu were reduced to simple ceremonial items used for worship and prayer."

"But they can still create a bridge?"

"Yes."

"Wait a minute," Sokka said suspiciously. "Why do you have the Air Nomad's and not the Earth Kingdom's jewel thingy?"

"The purpose of a Houshu is to bring us closer to the spirits. The Earth Kingdom's was in Ba-Sing-Sei where it can be used by the people, instead of being hidden away here." For the first time her expression changed from its set expression to a look of sorrow. "During the Fire Nation's massacre of the Air Nomads it was brought here by a few surviving monks for protection."

Aang paled at the mention of his people. Suddenly feeling nostalgic he placed his lips to the mouthpiece of the flute and blew, the air creating music. Or noise in Sokka's opinion.

"Hey!" He covered his ears. "Knock if off!"

Aang blushed faintly from embarrassment at his musical inability. "I remember Gyatso telling me that the Eastern Air Temple played a ritual song on a flute to call upon the spirits to give them wisdom and guidance."

"Talent wouldn't hurt either," Sokka added.

The Avatar ignored the warrior's snide remark, "So what do we do to stop this from happening?"

- - - - -

The pirate ship sailed skillfully in the rough waters of the ocean. The crew consisted of experienced sailors and some waterbenders, making the ships journey an easy one. They could sail through the most dangerous waters with amazing speed, sneaking up on any ship for a surprise attack.

Iroh was taken to the captain's quarters for interrogation, but no malice awaited him. Chen invited the man to sit and make himself comfortable. After all, he was going to be here for awhile.

"Where is Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked with a calm demeanor that defied his inner turmoil.

"Your nephew is in the prison hold, but you have no need to worry. I've instructed my men to tend to his injuries. We can't have him dieing on us can we?" Chen gingerly touched his bandaged arm. It still burned like hell.

"Yes," he agreed. "You would lose your only bargaining chip if he were to die prematurely."

Chen frowned ruefully. The old man was much smarter and far more dangerous than the kindly, old uncle facade he showed. "You understand your position well."

Iroh grabbed a bottle and helped himself to a glass of wine. He took a slow, testing sip, "Ahh, this is _much_ better."

"General Iroh," Chen was becoming irritated. "You know what I want from you."

The ex-general locked gazes with the pirate, "Why do you wish to find my nation's Houshu? It has no value."

"Alone, it may be a trinket. But when I possess all four my goal will be within reach."

"Your goal?"

"Don't feign ignorance General Iroh, it's very unflattering," Chen's voice was as cold as ice. "I've heard that you've traveled to the spirit world, meaning you must know the location of all four."

Iroh stroked his beard, "Few know about the power of the Houshu. I am a bit curious as to how you came upon this information."

The pirate leader considered whether or not to satisfy the old man's curiosity. He was being incredibly brazen for a prisoner, but it didn't matter. Iroh would do as he was told and Chen was a patient man. Once he found what he was looking for he would have all the time in the world. "Several months ago I came across an ancient book that told a very fascinating story about a tree whose fruit could bestow immortality to anyone who ate it. You are aware of the story of Nu-gua, aren't you?"

"Immortality? That's why you desire the Houshu? You have no idea what you're talking about."

Chen slammed a fist to the table with his good arm, splashing some of the wine from Iroh's glass. "I know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!"

The swordsman took a deep breath and tried to bring his anger under control. He needed the old man alive. "For years I have ruled these seas without opposition. I have _power_. I have _wealth_. I can _do_ and _steal_ whatever I please and for _what_? So that I can spend eternity in an expensive grave? Surely you can understand, General Iroh. You were the most powerful and feared General of the Fire Nation, the Dragon of the West who was victorious in every mission." He paused to catch his breath. "Until you were defeated at Ba-Sing-Sei. Now look at you, you're nothing but a decrepit old man."

Iroh didn't seem the least bit offended. "I may have lost some of my physical strength, but I have gained wisdom."

"Immortality," Chen continued as though he didn't hear him, "will keep me from suffering the same fate as you. I have already reached my peak. My power can only go downhill from here, but once I eat from Nu-gu the world will be in the palm of my hand!"

- - - - -

Appa gave a lazy yawn as he carried his friends through the cloudy sky. After a full night of flying, the bison was enjoying a well-deserved nap until they returned from the temple and directed him back into the air. And if that wasn't enough, they were arguing again! Sometimes a flying bison just needed a break.

"I'm just saying that we shouldn't blindly trust that woman! I mean how the hell does she know so much?"

"I don't know, Sokka," his sister replied. "But what other options do we have?"

Sokka looked annoyed, but stayed silent.

"We can trust her," Aang confirmed. "I just know it."

"Like you 'just knew' how to get there?" The warrior's face was turning redder by the minute. "Come on Aang, normal people can't send visions and put spells on mountains! For all we know she may be working with Koh and using us to find the Houshu!"

Katara eyed him suspiciously, "You don't really believe that do you?"

Sokka sighed. "No, but you have to admit there's more to that woman than meets the eye. We need to be careful." To that no one could argue. "We don't even know who's collecting those jewels."

"But we _do_ know that they have stolen two so far," the Avatar spoke up. "With one safely hidden in the temple that just leaves one more."

"The Fire Nation's jewel," Katara said gravely. "That's another thing I've been wondering about. The location Lei told us to look for the Houshu is in the Earth Kingdom. Why would it be here and not in the nation where it belongs?"

"I told you there's something strange about her!" Sokka insisted. "I bet she's sending us right into a trap!"

Two frustrated glares met his stubborn one.

"Come on, Sokka," Katara tried to appease her brother. "Let's try and be serious."

"_Fine_!" He shot back. "If you don't want my help then just say so!"

Aang visibly flinched at the sheer resentment in Sokka's voice. He had never seen the warrior so uncontrollably angry.

The waterbender, however, had also reached a breaking point. She got to her feet and pointed back down at her brother. "That's it! Your attitude is way out of line! I know you're grieving, Sokka. We're all grieving over Yue, but this _has to stop_! First you lie around like a zombie and now every little thing pushes you over the edge. Every time I try and talk to you about it you push me away." Tears began to form in her blue eyes and her tone softened. "Talk to me, Sokka. Aang and I are your family, you can tell us anything."

The young man couldn't look his sister or the Avatar in the eye, "You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?" She demanded. "Yue may be gone, but she's still with us…"

"It's not just Yue!" Sokka got to his feet and finally faced Katara. He opened his mouth to say more, but stopped himself at the last second. He settled on a snort, but it lacked its usual bite.

"Please Sokka," Aang jumped in and pleaded with him. "Just tell us what's wrong."

Even Momo looked concerned.

With a heavy sigh Sokka sat back down along with his sister, "I couldn't do anything to help her."

"Sokka…"

"No! You don't understand Katara! You go to the North Pole and almost master waterbending in a few weeks. Aang's already a powerful bender who's only going to grow _more_ powerful and I'm just the guy with the boomerang. I couldn't protect Yue. I couldn't do _anything_!" His voice cracked, but he would rather jump off Appa and hurdle towards the ground hundreds of feet below them than cry. "I couldn't protect Mom and I wasn't strong enough to go with Dad. All this time I've just been a useless comic relief. I can't help anyone…"

Smack!

Sokka was stunned. His sister had certainly hit him before, but she had never slapped him across the face with such a stinging blow.

"How can you say that?" The tears where flowing freely down her face now. "You're my brother Sokka, I _need_ you! _We_ need you!"

An uncomfortable silence followed. Katara took a deep breath and started again, "You are not useless, Sokka. Who saved that village from Jet when Aang and I couldn't? Who helped build that war balloon and fended off the Fire Nation from the Northern Air Temple? We need you. You're the only family we have." She flew forward and embraced him. "You're not useless…even if you are a comic relief."

He smiled in spite of himself and slowly lifted his arms to join in the hug.

- - - - -

Pain.

That was the first thing Zuko's mind registered as he stirred back into consciousness. His head was throbbing and every breath he took sent his chest on fire, telling him he had at least a few broken ribs. His vision started to clear through the haze of pain and darkness. He was in a cell…a cold, filthy cell on a pirate ship.

He tried to move and immediately wished he hadn't. His hands and feet were tightly bound with metal chains and a burning pain shot through his abdomen and shoulder. Blood stained his clothing, but he was surprised to see that his wounds were bandaged. A merciful act from the enemy? Zuko highly doubted that. He looked around as best he could, but Iroh was nowhere to be found. "Uncle?"

"Not quite," a voice echoed from the other side of the bars where the light of a lantern illuminated.

The prince fought against the pain and turned to see the face of the man who spoke. Sitting crossed legged on the floor outside his cell sat a young man, no older than himself. His humble clothing was worn from years of use and his dark brown hair was pulled into a low, short ponytail. His green eyes hinted to a mischievous personality and a teasing sense of humor.

"Who are you?" Zuko sputtered as he still lay on the ground.

"Easy there," the man said. "All my hard work will be ruined if you tear open your stitches."

The prince threw him a hard stare, but it didn't seem to faze him.

The pirate grinned, "You were hurt pretty badly, although I must admit I've never seen anyone come so close to defeating Chen. He's unmatched in his swordsmanship, but you put up a pretty decent fight. That trick you used to melt his sword was rather clever and yet I can't help wondering why you wasted it on the weapon. You could have killed him right then and there."

Zuko wasn't sure what to make of his guard, if that indeed was what he was. "Where is my uncle?"

"With Captain Chen," he admitted, "probably sitting around telling stories and eating fancy food while we get stuck with the crumbs. I mean _you_ I understand, you are a prisoner. But I'm a part of the crew for crying out loud! Sure, I've only been here for three months, but you think they'd treat one of their own a little better. I'm not asking for much! Maybe just some…"

"Enough," Zuko interrupted. "Tell me who you are!"

"Temper, temper," the young man waved a finger. "I apologize for the late introduction. My name is Shing."

Zuko painfully pulled himself into a sitting position, propping up against the wall, "Let me out of here."

Shing let out loud, good-hearted laugh, "Pompous, aren't you? Right now the focus of your attention should be on recovering."

The prince didn't respond to this. His mind was spinning with the possibilities of escaping.

Shing grabbed the lantern and stood to his feet. Before walking away he turned back to look at Zuko one last time, "You and I are more alike then you think. Take care of yourself and you just might live to see the light of day."

And with that final message Zuko was left alone in the dark.

- - - - -

**Author's Notes:** Alright, so after the last action-packed chapter the next few are going to be noticeably calmer. Well…sort of.

I just couldn't help but fit Master Pakku in somehow. He's an ass, but we still love him.

Hopefully, the Sokka and Katara scene wasn't too corny. I just wanted a little more insight into Sokka's current state of mind. Don't get me wrong, I _loved_ the season finale, but I feel like Sokka was a little left out. While Aang and Katara got all the action, Sokka is just sort of there for dramatic purposes. Like I said, I need him to be like this for what's in store for him at the end.

Next chapter will again be mostly plot focused as Iroh and Chen's conversation reveals some juicy details of the past and present.


	4. Decisions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters…blah blah blah. You know the drill.

**Summary:** Koh threatens to return and finish what he started centuries ago. New alliances will be formed, friendships will be tested, and characters will be challenged like never before.

**Providence**

**Chapter Four: Decisions**

**- - - - -**

Chen gazed out the window of his quarters with a grim look on his face. "The book also told me," he continued. "That natural law does not allow an immortal to live here in the natural world."

"That does pose a problem," said Iroh.

The pirate glared at the old man, his patience was wearing thin. "Indeed. What good would immortality be if I can not take everything _this_ world has to offer? But I have found a solution."

Iroh's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"The Houshu are a loophole in that meddlesome law. When I possess all four I will be able to travel back and forth from both worlds without hindrance."

"That strategy has been tried before," the ex-general confessed, "and it failed. Miserably I might add. What makes you think it will be different for you?"

Chen hid the confusion from his expression. He knew Iroh had traveled to the spirit world, but surely this wrinkled old man had not eaten from Nu-gua! No, he must have gone for some other reason. Whatever his motivation was it made no difference to the pirate. As long as Iroh knew where the remaining jewels were hidden then that was all that mattered. Chen was more than capable of managing the rest. "When I robbed a temple in the Earth Kingdom capital, I took with me a dagger with an emerald in the wooden handle. Ever since the day I released the jewel from its inferior prison I have been plagued with dreams and visions. A spirit with the face of a Noh mask has spoken to me and told me exactly how to achieve my objective."

"You audacious fool," Iroh spat. "You're being manipulated! You cannot trust…"

"Watch your tongue old man!" Chen swiped at the man's glass, knocking it to the ground and shattering it into a million tiny pieces. A throbbing vein appeared on his forehead. "I didn't bring you here for your opinion! I've already stolen the Earth Kingdom's and the Water Tribe's Houshu. You _will_ tell me where the remaining two are hidden!"

"You have the Water Tribe's as well?" He mumbled. It wasn't just a ruse to stall, Iroh was genuinely surprised that Chen had two of the four already. It was a more desperate situation than he had anticipated.

Chen stared down the old man crossly for a moment. Thr urge to grab a sword and skewer the ex-general was overwhelming, but that wasn't an option. Yet. The pirate had time. After all, once he was immortal time would be irrelevant. "The task was simple enough. You helped me actually."

That raised a brow.

"With so many Fire Nation soldiers preparing to attack the North Pole it was easy to slip in amongst them unnoticed. All I needed was a uniform and no one was the wiser. During the siege I made my way towards their shrine and took the ceremonial cup with the Houshu. Thanks to the commotion the battle stirred up and my own superior abilities it was like taking candy from a baby. Now enough stalling and start talking."

Iroh stared defiantly back. Truly, this man's ego must be the size of a continent.

He had made a vow to never reveal the secrets he learned in that Earth Kingdom temple all those years ago. The memory of his journey to the spirit world still burned fresh in his mind, haunting him to this day. It followed him like a shadow of regret. The temple keeper's words suddenly came to mind. '_A man who lives a life without regrets is a man who hasn't lived._' He sighed, it was time for him to stop dwelling in the past. If he didn't cooperate now he knew Chen wouldn't hesitate to kill his nephew. Iroh failed his son, but he _would not_ fail a second time. Not as long as he still lived and breathed.

- - - - -

"There it is!" Katara pointed excitedly at the spot of land in their view. "It's the diamond shaped island!"

The trip was a shorter one than expected. The sun was beginning to set and they had already arrived at their destination. According to Lei, the Fire Nation's Houshu was located in a cave on a deserted island just off the coast of the Earth Kingdom. The flying bison landed on the coast and the three occupants jumped gracefully onto the rocky shore.

"Whoa!"

Well, two of them landed gracefully.

Aang lost his balance on the landing; his exhaustion was catching up with him. He hadn't slept in almost two days, but it felt longer. He could barely keep his gray eyes open.

The waterbender caught him right before he hit the ground. "You should get some rest."

"There's no time," Aang protested. "We have to find it. They could be here any minute."

"Relax Aang. We could see from the air that there aren't any boats docked on this island or anywhere close to it for that matter. Get some sleep. Katara and I will keep watch," Sokka's tone was placid, but there was an underlying firmness to it.

As much as he wanted to stay awake and begin the search, Sokka had a good point. Besides he was too tired to argue. Aang agreed and settled into the soft, warm fur of Appa with Momo curled up on his stomach. It wasn't long before the monk was sound asleep and snoring softly.

The siblings built a fire to fend off the bitterness of the evening air. For several minutes they sat silently, Sokka absently poking the fire and Katara watching the sunset. It had been a long time since they had nothing to do and if felt strange. When they were still living in the South Pole, before they met Aang and their lives changed forever, a night of free time was a common occurrence. Sokka and Katara would sit around a fire in their village laughing, telling stories, arguing, and creating general mischief.

So much had changed since then. So much had changed in just one day. Now apprehension hung heavily in the air, the desire to find the Houshu and head back for the temple was overpowering. They didn't know who was after the jewels or why, if it was one person or a whole army. And she hated not knowing.

"Do you want to start searching?" She asked her brother.

Sokka kept his gaze on the fire, "It's a small island, but there are probably a lot of caves we'll have to look through. We'd better wait until tomorrow, it's getting dark now. Go ahead and get some sleep. I'll keep watch."

Katara sighed. She lied back on the earth and stared at the stars that were beginning to show, but she knew sleep would not come to her tonight. Her mind was racing. The sound of the waves softly crashing against the shore was soothing. The sound of water always soothed her or it used to.

"Uhg!" She sat back up. "I can't sleep at a time like this! I have to _do_ something!"

Splash!

A very satisfied warrior grinned from ear to ear to see his sister finally getting a taste of her own medicine. He resealed the lid on the now empty canteen, "Ha! You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Sokka," the waterbender gritted her teeth. "You're such a jerk!"

"I'm a jerk?" He repeated. "So all those times you soaked me with water was okay, but when I do it I'm a jerk?"

"Exactly!"

"Ah! You're impossible!"

"Jerk!"

"Nag!"

The siblings locked gazes. They were two strong willed forces of the same blood, each unwilling to back down. The battle might have gone into eternity had a new, challenging glint not entered Katara's eyes. "Well, if you're such a tough guy why don't you prove it?"

Sokka gave her a puzzled look, "What do mean?"

"How about a fight?"

Silence.

"Are you nuts? I'm not going to fight my own sister!"

"Why not? I'm not talking about a duel to the death, just a friendly little competition between siblings."

Sokka eyed her suspiciously, "Forget it, I know what you're doing Katara."

"What are you talking about?" She asked with fake innocence.

"You want to challenge me to a fight and then hold back so I'll win. Well, forget it. I don't need your pity," the warrior said flatly.

Katara was taken aback. "I was _not_ going to let you win. Have I ever held back and _let_ you win?"

"Good point," he admitted. "But I'm still not going to fight. It wouldn't prove anything."

Katara's blue eyes filled with concern again. Her brother had always been a proud warrior, forever confident of his abilities, cocky even! To see him questioning himself affected her confidence. Sure they fought and bickered, there were always things they didn't agree on. But Katara relied on her older brother's strength and support. It was what helped give her courage. She wanted so much to see her smug warrior back, if only she knew how to reach him.

The campsite went silent as the siblings returned to their own thoughts. Silent with the exception of Aang's snoring.

Katara retrieved two blankets from Appa's saddle and handed one to Sokka. They settled in for the night, unaware of the pair of eyes watching them diligently.

- - - - -

Drip

Zuko sat still on the floor of his cell. His wrists and ankles chafed from his chains tightly constraining him. It still hurt to take a deep breath, but his breathing was returning to normal. However, now that he could firebend properly again it didn't do him much good. If he melted the metal restraints it would only bond painfully to his skin. If it had been rope it would have been a breeze, but his captures were too smart for that. Why couldn't they be _complete_ morons?

Drip

He had examined the room with an expert eye at least twenty times, but no matter how he looked at it the only way out was to melt the bars. Once he found a way to melt his chains without scalding him that is. He was very close to doing so regardless, but backed out at the last second. He wasn't afraid of the pain, Zuko was using foresight. Even if he escaped the cell and ultimately the ship, he had no idea where they were. The prince and his uncle could be stuck in the middle of the ocean for days or weeks looking for land. He needed another solution.

Drip

He hadn't seen his uncle since he regained consciousness and it was beginning to worry him. Zuko was confident Iroh was fine, after all he was a master firebender, but that didn't stop him from wondering just exactly what Chen wanted with his uncle. _The old man will take us to the location of the Fire Nation's Houshu._ That was what the pirate leader had said. _Houshu_. He repeated it over and over in his mind, but couldn't place it to memory. Iroh had never mentioned it before, he was sure of it.

Drip

As much as he hated it, Zuko was going to have to wait. Once he found his uncle and the ship was docked safely on land he would make his move. Until then he sat meditating and focusing on recovering from his wounds. Or at least he was _trying_ to concentrate.

Drip

"Ah!" He let out a roar. How the hell was he supposed to meditate with that damn dripping? Zuko looked around irately for the source of that annoying sound. He found a corner of the ceiling that was responsible and was about to stop it for good when a droplet fell on his forehead. He growled in frustration as it made a trail down his face. He could smell the drop when it reached his nose, and he realized it wasn't water. It was oil! They were storing oil just above his cell.

Before Zuko could fully process this newest piece of information the sound of footsteps could be heard coming towards him. He peered down the dark corridor and saw Shing with his shackled uncle Iroh. A metal door was opened as the older man was ushered inside the cell next to Zuko.

"I must give credit where credit is due, General Iroh. I don't think I've ever seen anyone make a dent in Chen's ego. Seeing that vein pop on his forehead just made my day." Shing gave a small bow in gratitude.

"It was my pleasure," he replied modestly.

Zuko stared with a mixture of disbelief and contempt. Seeing Shing speak against his leader was surprising to say the least.

"Well my friends, I'm sorry to cut our meeting short but there are some things I really must attend to."

"You're just going to leave us here alone without a guard?" Zuko asked roguishly.

The pirate grinned, "You won't be going anywhere. At least not until we say so."

A few moments later, Shing left the two firebenders alone. Silence reigned until Iroh's concerned voice interfered. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Zuko insisted. "What happened with Chen?"

Iroh chuckled, "His arm is burned pretty badly. You did more damage than he expected."

"You know what I meant."

The retired general sighed. This was one conversation he hoped he would never have.

- - - - -

Shing strode casually back towards the Captain's quarters. He didn't bother knocking, but let himself in with a cockiness that is uncommon of a subordinate. "It's hard to travel through the rough waters of the northern Earth Kingdom this time of year," he said pleasantly.

"It's no matter," was his response. "The crew will have us to our destination by tomorrow afternoon. How is the brat?"

"Boorish as ever," Shing replied. "He's in pain, but he'll live."

"How very charitable of me."

The younger man raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. Truly, this man's ego had no limits. "You know they're probably down there planning their escape as we speak."

Chen regarded him evenly, "I guarantee they won't try anything until we land. Now that the old man has revealed the location of the third Houshu he has no choice but to go along with us as long as we have the boy as leverage. And if they try to betray me then I'll just kill them both."

Shing didn't doubt his words. "I've been able to find the locations of two jewels, but General Iroh is the key to finding the remaining two. If you kill him how do you plan of finding the temple with the remaining Houshu? Have you forgotten about the spell that keeps it hidden from human eyes?"

"A triviality," Chen's voice was growing harsher. "I'm sure I'll be able to think of something. Is there anything else you wish to question my authority on?"

"There is just one more thing," Shing continued undisturbed. "Once we have all four how do plan on finding Nu-gua? No one has been able to find Idzumo since it disappeared eight hundred years ago."

Chen looked broodingly out the window of his quarters. The moon was full and the stars were shining brightly in the cloudless sky. "The spirit told me once I found all four Houshu Nu-gua would make herself known. A tree hidden in the shadows will eventually wither and die without light. The light of the Houshu will draw the tree from the darkness."

"How very metaphorical of you." The younger man's usually lighthearted expression suddenly turned serious. "You are relying a great deal upon this spirit. I hope for all our sakes he is telling us the truth."

"I'll be the one to worry about such things. You just concern yourself with keeping my guests detained."

Shing gave a small bow and then exited the room. He sighed. His suspicions were confirmed. Chen was unchallenged as a fighter, but his foresight left a lot to be desired. The man was nothing more than a puppet being pulled along by the strings of an unseen phantom. With this thought in mind, Shing strode casually towards the kitchen, whistling freely.

- - - - -

"A tree whose fruit makes humans immortal?" Zuko asked skeptically. "It sounds like nothing more than a fairy tale."

"I assure you it's no fairy tale," Iroh replied. "Years ago, one of our battalions took control of an Earth Kingdom town in the mountains. There was an abandoned castle just outside the city that used to house a noble family. Most of it had been plundered by thieves and damaged by harsh weather, but the underground library was still intact. The ancient texts told the story of Idzumo and that it was located underground somewhere near Ba-Sing-Sei." He paused, "That was why I laid siege on the capital."

Zuko could hardly take this in. "I thought the purpose of the battle was to defeat the Earth Kingdom. You're telling me it was just a fishing expedition?"

The older man sat down on the cold floor of the cell. For once he was glad he could not see the look on his nephew's face. "Zuko, when I was a young man I was full of anger and resentment."

If the prince was shocked before, now he was just downright stunned. He couldn't even picture his uncle as anything but the wise, light-hearted mentor he had always known.

"Your father was picked to be the next ruler of the Fire Nation even though I was the oldest…but I was not the strongest. I was terribly jealous of my brother and focused all my hatred into firebending. I was determined to prove my country wrong and eventually became the highest ranking general in the military. But even then my thirst for power was not quenched. When we learned of Nu-gua and the power she bestowed I thought it would be my opportunity to finally surpass Ozai. So I volunteered to lead the mission eastward to Ba-Sing-Sei to win the war and find Idzumo."

Zuko was lost deep in thought. This newest revelation left him one step short of denial. He was almost afraid to ask, "Did you find it?"

"No," Iroh confessed. "I didn't find it, but your cousin did."

- - - - -

**Author's Notes: **Well, as you can see I have made my theory of Iroh and Ozai known. I didn't go into detail, because that is not the focus of the plot. I'm just going to leave it as a bitter sibling rivalry. Next chapter will reveal more about Iroh's son and what really made Iroh withdrawal from Ba-Sing-Sei (well, my theory of it anyway).

One more thing, I sort of…kind of…messed up my time line. I meant for both parties to arrive at the island with a much shorter time span between them, but alas, now I will have to stall Aang, Katara, and Sokka for a while. But it will lead to some interesting twists. I hope.


	5. Memories

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Avatar: The Last Airbender would I be writing fanfiction? Well, actually I probably would.

**Summary:** Koh threatens to return and finish what he started centuries ago. New alliances will be formed, friendships will be tested, and characters will be challenged like never before.

**Providence**

**Chapter Five: Memories**

- - - - -

_The Fire Nation campsite was full of soldiers resting in preparation for the coming dawn. It had been over a year and a half since they had seen their homes and families and it was affecting their morale. Ba-Sing-Sei was far stronger than anyone had initially anticipated. The Earth_ _Kingdom_ _warriors and benders were stubborn and unwavering opponents who refused to give ground or admit defeat. Despite the efforts of the Fire Nation's greatest General the capital was still standing solid._

"_I thought you said Isami was your best spy, Captain Li," General Iroh was looking very displeased at the moment. "I told you it was a fool's journey at the time."_

"_He was my best spy. I can't imagine how those barbarians were able to fish him out," Li told his leader. _

_In the private tent of General Iroh, several of the officers were gathered for a meeting. The atmosphere was tense despite their attempt to quell the General's bad mood. They were discussing the latest developments in the ongoing war and no one was too pleased with them._

_Colonel Shen spoke up, "Every spy that has managed to cross over those walls has come back to us as a corpse. Without a mole the Earth_ _Kingdom_ _will continue their guerilla warfare and we will continue to be blind to their movements. None of us are happy about the situation, but I believe the best course of action would be to withdrawal and reassemble our forces before continuing this battle."_

"_Absolutely not," Iroh growled. "I did not come all the way here to admit defeat!"_

"_It would not be defeat," Shen appealed for understanding, "merely a temporary truce. We have bombarded Ba-Sing-Sei with almost constant attacks for nearly six hundred days and still its walls will not fall to us. Our men need time to recover and regroup."_

_The other officers waited with apprehension to see what their General would decide. He was undefeated in battle and to withdrawal now would put a blemish on his currently spotless record._

_He demanded patience, "Just a little longer and we'll finally burn the capital to the ground."_

"_I just hope we have a few troops left by then," another officer grumbled. "Yesterday two of my best warriors were put on the injured list. It will be a miracle if they can walk again. Haven't we lost enough…"_

_A stern glare from the General silenced the man. "Hoji isn't it? Go ahead. What were saying?"_

_Hoji_ _was also a General and it allowed him more lenience with his speech, however the tightness in his chest told him otherwise. He knew he was walking into a trap, but what other choice did he have now? "General Iroh, you have lost your only son, one of our most talented men and yet you insist on continuing. How many more must die before you realize that we cannot carry on like this?"_

_There was a collective inhale around the room. Everyone knew the subject of the General's son was a sensitive issue and no one mentioned it unless they were suicidal._

"_I'm sorry General," he continued._

_Iroh was silent for a moment. Hoji felt like he was watching a bomb about to explode. _

"_Get out."_

"_Sir, I…"_

"_I said GET OUT!"_

_All of the officers rushed out of the tent without further delay. _

_Iroh sat down and placed his forehead on the palms of his hands. He still wasn't able to believe the news he had heard only a few days ago. A demolition team of earthbenders had ambushed Lu Ten's troop and created an earthquake that destroyed most of their equipment and buried a great deal of the men, including the Commander. His son was a skilled, intelligent warrior. He fought his way up the ranks to become the youngest Captain in the Fire Nation army. No matter what people may have said behind his back, Lu Ten had earned his rank. For him to lose…for him to be dead…it was just impossible. _

_For the first time Iroh was seriously beginning to doubt his victory and the existence of Nu-gua. His men had searched for so long without avail. But it did not matter. He would continue this battle until the city of Ba-Sing-Sei_ _fell on its knees and begged for mercy, no matter what the cost. The Earth_ _Kingdom_ _would pay for the suffering it had caused him._

_The sound of footsteps entered the General's tent. "General Hoji, I told you…" Iroh swiveled around to reprimand his comrade, but it was not the brazen officer who stood before him. A woman dressed in robes of green and brown floated gracefully into his quarters. She was not young or beautiful, but she had a face that was easy on the eye. Her appearance and scent was like the Earth itself. "You're much too delicate for an assassin," he observed. "How did you get in here?"_

"_I do not desire the death of any man," she replied in a pleasant tone. "That is why I have come to help you."_

_Iroh wasn't sure what to make of his peculiar guest. She couldn't possibly have slinked into the camp looking like she did. Someone had to have let her pass and that someone was about to wish he had never heard of the Dragon of the West. He approached the woman until his face was inches from hers, but she didn't look intimidated in the least. "You have one minute to say something worth my time or I will make it worth my time. And I highly doubt you would enjoy being burned to death."_

"_Your son is still alive," she acknowledged._

_He took a deep breath before ordering her to continue._

"_I know that you have been searching for Nu-gua. Lu Ten has achieved your goal."_

"_My son has found Idzumo?" he asked disbelievingly. Part of him wanted to strangle that pretty little neck of hers, but if what she said was true… "What proof do you have?"_

_She reached into the top of her robe and pulled out the pendent of her necklace. The chain was a shiny bronze and the wooden pendent was engraved with the symbol of the Earth_ _Kingdom. Iroh raised a brow in confusion, but the woman apparently did not fill the need to explain further. He reached for the necklace she held out and when he touched the crest it immediately began to glow._

- - - - -

"I don't believe this!" Sokka cried out in dismay. "It's not here either!"

Morning had come and the trio began their search for the Houshu. However, despite the island's small area they were continually finding more and more caves to look through, but none of them held the object of their hunt. Sokka helped his sister and Aang emerge from the narrow opening of the cavern.

"That's the third one we've searched," said Katara. "Why couldn't Lei have been a little more specific?"

The sound of a stomach growling filled the air. Aang blushed and placed a hand over his abdomen, "Uh, anyone else hungry?"

"Sorry Aang," Katara said. "All we have left is the seal jerky."

"Actually," started the warrior. "We're completely out of food." He shook the empty sack to prove his point.

"I don't believe it! After the fuss you put up yesterday about my cooking you ate it anyway?"

"Well, I was starving and it was better than nothing!"

Katara smacked a hand against her face and ran it down slowly. Truly, her brother could push all her buttons.

Before the siblings could erupt into yet another argument the Avatar interrupted, "Relax guys, maybe we'll find something if we go further inland."

Sokka crossed his arms, "Yeah, I'm sure there's a huge buffet just waiting for us in the middle of the island."

"Do you have any better ideas?" Katara challenged.

Sokka looked around him as though an answer would pop out from the landscape. And quite amazingly it did.

"There," he pointed to a cliff in the distance. "That rock formation means there's a pretty good chance of a waterfall. We could use some fresh water since our canteen is empty after…" He stopped himself before he could finish, in fear of refueling Katara's anger.

Stunned silence.

"Wow Sokka, that's surprisingly clever," Katara admitted and Aang nodded in agreement.

"Thanks I…hey wait a minute. What's that supposed to mean?" But his question was in vain. They were already rushing towards the cliff.

"Come on Sokka! You don't want to get left behind!" The Avatar called out to the older boy.

"Hey wait for me!"

Sokka's assumption was indeed correct. A small waterfall emptied into a river. A river that flowed threw a decaying village. The three travelers looked incredulously around them. It consisted of nothing more than deserted huts and overgrown farmland.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Aang called out warily into the seemingly empty town. His only reply was the soft echo of his own voice. Momo jumped onto the Avatar's shoulder and titled his head as though he were equally perplexed. The boy cupped the sides of his mouth with his hands and tried again. "Hello?"

"It's no use, Aang," Katara said. "It doesn't look like anyone's here."

They began a thorough search for any signs of life, but the village was indeed abandoned. There were no burn marks to prove a battle against the Fire Nation took place, though Sokka doubted they would be interested in such a poor little town. Whatever had driven the inhabitants away it was not for lack of resources or the war.

Katara drew some fresh water from the river for the canteen. Aang was able to find a tree bearing fruit and although it wasn't quite ripe it was better than the alternative. He was happily shoving them into his mouth one by one until Momo approached with his big, pleading eyes and paws out. The Avatar gathered several into a bundle and gave them to the lemur. "Here Momo, take these back to the shore and share them with Appa."

The flying lemur grabbed the precious bundle with his feet and took off towards the shoreline. "I just hope he remembers the 'share' part," he added.

"Aang, Katara look at this," Sokka directed his friends to the ground beside him. "Footprints and they're not human."

"So what made them?" The waterbender asked. "I haven't seen any animals since we got here."

The Water Tribe warrior inspected the prints left on the earth. He couldn't be sure, but if his suspicion was correct… "I think these were made by wolves."

Katara furrowed her brow, "Are you sure?"

"Uh," Aang jumped to his feet. "I think Sokka's right."

"Thank you, Aang. I'm glad _someone_ has faith in me."

"I didn't mean it like that," Katara retorted. "I just meant how can we be sure it's wolves?"

"I'm pretty sure," the monk said nervously, "because there they are!"

Sokka and Katara whipped around to see the outlines of four-legged creatures with dark fur and clenched teeth. Several of them emerged from the forest growling ferociously.

"I think I'm starting to realize why this village is abandoned."

- - - - -

Two captives sat soberly in the dark prison hold of a pirate ship. Zuko had been carefully listening to his uncle's story, only interrupting to ask a question for clarification. It was a lot to absorb. He had always believed that his cousin, Lu Ten, had died in battle against the Earth Kingdom. He was a young child when it took place and he could barely remember Iroh's son. His only memory was watching the warrior in awe as he practiced firebending with an expertise that made his peers green with envy.

"So what happened after he found Idzumo?" The prince asked softly.

Iroh sat on the other side of the wall, hoping that his nephew would believe his words. "I can't even begin to imagine what must have been going through his mind, having inadvertently fallen into the land we had been searching for. But I do know that he ate from the fruit of Nu-gua."

"Then…he is immortal?"

"An immortal cannot reside here in the mortal realm. After he took a bite he was transported to the spirit world with his new, invulnerable body. But even then he was not safe."

Zuko looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

- - - - -

"_Are you prepared?"_

_In the secluded temple of the northern forest of the Earth_ _Kingdom, General Iroh sat meditatively on the stone ground. Candles were burning inside the room and the smell of incense was thick. Two squares on top of each other were drawn on the floor around him. The four Houshu he gathered were placed at the corners of the larger, outer circle. Sacrifices to each of the spirits lay on the corners of the inner circle._

"_I've done everything you've asked. Now it's time to do your part," he stated with an unshakable will._

_She stared at him thoughtfully for a moment before speaking again, "The Houshu will be able to create a bridge, but I cannot guarantee that you will pass over it. The ordeal will be a difficult one and your son has been in the spirit world for some time. If Koh has found him before you…"_

"_I know the chances are slim, but that has never stopped me before and it won't stop me now," Iroh interrupted._

"_Very well," she submitted. "Let us begin the purification ceremony."_

_The temple's keeper prepared for the ancient ritual, a venture that had been successful only a handful of times in human history. For the General to pass he would have to be purified by the spirits. She kneeled to the ground and placed her hands together in prayer._

"_Mighty Wind, your tongue is a sharp sword, cutting with the knowledge of the arcane. Your spirit flows as graceful as a swift in flight. Purify us with wisdom."_

_A powerful light shot forth from the diamond-like Houshu, stretching up towards the heavens. It swallowed up the incense used as a sacrifice and became a wall of energy from the corner of Air to Fire. Iroh could hardly believe the sight before his eyes. What was this feeling?_

"_Mighty Fire, your breath is aflame with the fires of inspiration and passion. Your spirit is searing and fervent. Purify us with passion."_

_Again the light poured from the ruby in front of him. It stretched to his right and the candles disappeared. He could hardly breathe now; it was like something had invaded his body and robbed him of his lungs._

"_Mighty Earth, your talons run like roots into the world, giving you infinite strength. Your spirit is substantial, hard, and pure like a clear crystal. Purify us with strength."_

_For the third time a power released from the jewel. The feeling was overpowering now, taking over his senses until he was left helpless. Fear was gripping him with a newfound power. What was happening to him?_

"_Mighty Ocean, your coils are the cleansing, healing waves that nurture the soul. Your spirit lunges, leaps, and splashes like a fish at play. Purify us with health."_

_And with this final prayer the world dissolved into nothingness._

- - - - -

"Uh…nice doggies…" Aang tried hopelessly to pacify the wolves.

But they didn't seem impressed.

Wolves were not an uncommon sight in this area of the world. They lived near the top of the food chain and rarely attacked humans unless they were first provoked. The Earth Kingdom had always been proud of its ability to live peacefully with nature, everything in balance, and nothing taken for granted. However, there were rare cases when the environment changed and the balance was lost. Something on this isolated island had caused a decrease in the animal population and with nothing else for the wolves to eat they survived by acquiring a taste for human flesh. Unfortunately for Aang, Sokka, and Katara.

"This is unbelievable," Sokka groaned as he gripped his boomerang in one hand and his club in the other. "It just can't ever be _easy_ for us can it?"

Katara's gaze traveled back and forth between the predators and the river. Could she make a break towards the water?

"Not yet," her brother seemed to read her thoughts. "If you start running now they'll catch you before you reach the river. Aang and I will hold them off and then you can use waterbending to wash them away."

Katara nodded.

The wolves moved closer.

"Are you ready, Aang?" Sokka asked.

"Ready," The Avatar immediately created an orb of wind that surrounded him like a shield, then expanded outward. Its power pushed the approaching wolves back and allowed Katara the opportunity to head towards the river.

The wind dispersed and the wolves regained their stability. They charged intent on making the humans their next meal.

Sokka thrust his boomerang at the closest wolf, but it leaped out of the way before inflicting any damage. However, the animal did not anticipate the weapons return and was injured in the leg, forcing it to the ground. The boomerang returned obediently to its master's hand. One down, Sokka mentally counted. Before he could throw it again more of the wolves were upon him. He swung the club to his left and it smashed against the furry skull of one. The others barely had time to refocus their attack before he swung it again and crushed another in the neck. The warrior twisted to the side just as a wolf lunged, open mouthed, at him. It missed flesh and blood, but it did manage to catch the end of his shirt and halted the young man in his tracks. Another snagged the club with its teeth, leaving the boomerang as his only defense. He hit the wolf that tugged unrelentingly on his clothing and heard the sound of ripping fabric. The wolf spit out the blue cloth and lunged again.

Aang swung his staff, creating a gust of wind that swept the wolves surrounding Sokka off their feet and landed hard against the trees and wooden houses of the village. "Are you alright?" he asked the older boy.

"Yeah, thanks Aang," Sokka readied his weapons again as the wolves got back to their feet. "Let's lure them towards the river and Katara can carry them downstream."

"Right," he nodded. "You go help her. I'll airbend them towards the water."

Katara panted as she stopped at the banks of the stream, she didn't realize how fast she was running. The river was flowing rather quickly, so it probably wasn't very deep. But summoning a wave big enough should be an easy task regardless. The sound of growling could be heard overpowering the rushing of the waterfall. The young woman turned to see more wolves appearing from the top of the small cliff. How many of them were there?

They leaped down gracefully and blazed a path to the girl.

Her arms moved smoothly upwards, beckoning the water, then twirled and hurled it forward. The water knocked three of the predators into the fast moving river, but two more still stood firm. Katara jumped out of the way of their fatal lunge. She rolled back to her feet and while still crouched on the ground the young woman brought her hand around in an arc. The water swept another wolf into the river, but where was the second? Katara turned just in time to come up close and personal with a large set of teeth. She cringed and put an arm up defensively, there wasn't enough time to create another water whip. Unfortunately for the wolf, Sokka's boomerang caught him off guard and deprived him of his meal. The warrior took advantage of the stunned animal and used both hands to swing the club, knocking it back several feet. His sister took over from there, summoning the water from the river to wash the wolf downstream with the others.

"Get ready, Katara," Sokka warned her. "Aang's going to send the rest our way."

The monk was carefully making gusts of wind to bring the wolves closer together, a task that was easier said than done. They were brutal and unrelenting creatures and it took several evasive maneuvers from Aang to avoid being torn apart. When they were finally gathered in a somewhat tight group, he brought his staff up and over his head in a semi-circle. The air sent the wolves flying through the sky. Most of the predators landed in the river, but some fell safely upon the banks.

Katara exhaled, focusing all her strength on creating a giant wave. The waterfall provided the initial energy and the waterbender increased that power with her own. The wave surfaced ominously, then crashed down with tremendous force sweeping the wolves helplessly away. Or most of them.

"There's more!" Aang ran up to the Water Tribe siblings.

The remaining predators moved dangerously closer. Their growls may not have been speech, but they clearly promised dinner was about to be served.

Aang, Sokka, and Katara prepared themselves to continue the fight, stances set and weapons raised. But before they could launch an attack, a small round object appeared from the trees and landed between the humans and the wolves.

"What is that?" Aang asked as he peered closer.

"It looks like…" Sokka paled in realization. "…a grenade!"

As soon as he uttered those words a smoky substance emitted from the grenade. It quickly blanketed the entire area with a horrid smelling gas that stung the eyes and paralyzed the lungs. The Avatar and the siblings closed their eyes and covered their noses in an attempt to avoid the affects of the grenade, but the wolves were not so lucky. They were sent whimpering back into the forest in defeat.

Aang formed a powerful blast of wind and dispersed the foul air. "Where…did that come from?" He coughed out.

"There," Katara pointed. "I think it came from the tops of those trees."

"But _who threw it_?" Sokka asked. He approached the area where the grenade had allegedly been thrown. The warrior could not see anyone lingering in the treetops, but his instincts told him someone was still there. He boldly called, "Come on out!"

His only answer was the sound of rustling, so slight that he wondered if it was merely created by the wind.

Aang joined the older boy, "Allow me." His hands made circling motions, summoning a powerful gale that swept through the branches of the trees. The gusts hit its mark and forced out the occupant hiding in the shadows.

A figure uniformed in black landed easily on the ground with the expertise of a feline, then slowly stood and turned to face them. It was a young woman - slim, elegant, and tall. Her chestnut hair was pulled into twin buns and the armor she wore successfully pictured a woman whose life was devoted to the thrill of the fight. She had a proud finely cut face, so regular that it might have seemed impassive if not for her gray, soulful eyes.

"Who the hell are you?"

- - - - -

**Author's Notes:** Ugh, where did this week go? I need a break to recover from spring break.

Anyway, the prayer used in the purification ceremony is actually from a Wiccan ceremony. At least I think it was. I sort of lost the address of the website I got it from, but if I recall correctly it involved calling the four dragons and I only had to change the words a little. So there, I'm a plagiarist.

Finally, a little more action. I knew there was a reason I had this labeled as action/adventure.

In the next chapter: the introduction of my fourth and final original character, the fate of Iroh's son, and the pirate ship will finally reach its destination.


	6. Confrontations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did I would be dancing in the streets and singing, "Zuko is _mine_!"

**Summary:** Koh threatens to return and finish what he started centuries ago. New alliances will be formed, friendships will be tested, and characters will be challenged like never before.

**Providence**

**Chapter Six: Confrontations**

- - - - -

"You traveled to the spirit world?" Zuko asked in amazement. He knew his uncle feared and respected the spirits, but he never quite knew why. In fact there were a lot of things about his uncle he didn't know. It wasn't that he didn't care, but anytime he asked about a particularly sore spot of his mentor's past he would just shrug it off with his customary grin and wit. Eventually, the prince just gave up asking.

"Yes," Iroh's voice seemed heavier than usual. "The Houshu would have allowed Lu Ten to return to the natural world, but I was not able to save him. Koh, the Face Stealer, had sensed that my son had eaten from Nu-gua and took his life."

"But wasn't he immortal?"

"His _body_ was immortal. The spirit Koh is a powerful being who can steal the face and soul of a man. Without a soul Lu Ten is nothing more than a motionless, invulnerable body that cannot decay…" His voice trailed. Although Zuko could not see his uncle he suspected he was trying to bring his emotions under control. Iroh cleared his voice and continued. "Even if I could have killed Koh it would not have saved my son. His soul is lost in the malicious power of that dangerous spirit along with all the others he has stolen."

Zuko wasn't sure how to respond to this. His cousin Lu Ten was one of those subjects that were never to be mentioned and he honestly couldn't remember him well enough to mourn his death. But sensing the obvious pain it caused his mentor was enough to allow a moment of silence in respect.

The exiled prince shifted against the floor and winced at the pain that shot through his body. His injuries were still annoyingly painful, although he refused to allow them to hinder him in any way. He _will_ escape and Chen _will_ regret having ever heard of Prince Zuko. "So that egotistical ass Chen desires immortality, I can't say I'm surprised. Does he really think he can accomplish this when Lu Ten couldn't?"

Iroh's voice hardened. "Chen doesn't know about my son, but even if he did it would not deter him. He released the Houshu he has stolen from their protective seals and now Koh is manipulating him. Immortality is just a carrot the Face Stealer is dangling in front of him."

Zuko took a moment to let this absorb, "So what will you do now?"

"We will be landing on an island where I hid the Fire Nation's Houshu, but Chen will not be able to acquire it. Once we land on shore we will make our move."

"Uncle," he took the opportunity to question Iroh while he was in such a confessing mood. "Who else knows…about Lu Ten?"

There was moment of silence before he answered, "No one. When I returned home from the Earth Kingdom defeated I declared Idzumo a peasant's fairy tale and let the world continue thinking that Lu Ten had died in battle. A part of me also died that day."

Zuko suddenly felt uncomfortable with this shift in the conversation. It was difficult for him to see his strong teacher show any weakness. This was obviously a hard subject for his uncle to speak about and it was affecting Zuko as well.

"When I look at you," Iroh started again. "I see my second chance…a chance to do for you what I could not do for my son. And I also see myself when I was young and full of anger. I don't want to see you repeat the mistakes I made."

The prince visibly flinched at this last statement. The sound of footsteps coming towards their cells kept them from further conversation.

"Good morning, my friends," Shing's voice echoed joyfully in the depressing prison hold. "I am pleased to tell you that we will be arriving at our destination very soon." He slid a tray of substandard food between the bars into each of the chambers. "Disgusting, I know. I apologize for the poor quality. If it were _my_ ship…"

"Why is it you always feel obligated to bore us with your mindless dribble?" Zuko cut him off before Shing could ramble on in his usual voluble way.

"Would you rather I did a song and dance? This isn't a cruise ship. Be thankful for any civility offered to you," he replied without missing a beat.

Iroh bit his bottom lip to keep from chuckling, but Zuko was not amused. He kicked the tray out of the cell and back to its deliveryman, his amber eyes glittering with spite.

Shing sighed. Really, why couldn't he have been given an easier job like cleaning the entire ship with a toothbrush? "Fine, have it your way, but you'll need your strength when we arrive. You can't execute a descent escape plan otherwise."

Zuko opened his mouth to retort, but changed his mind and closed it again. He doubted he would ever figure out what went on inside Shing's head.

- - - - -

"You have a strange way of thanking your rescuer," she replied.

"Thank you?" Sokka couldn't believe the audacity of this woman. "Just who do you think you are?"

The young woman waited before speaking as though weighing her options, "Yori."

"So Yori, do you enjoy visiting islands with flesh eating creatures or is there something you're looking for?" The warrior lifted his boomerang and the woman assumed a defensive stance.

"Sokka, wait!" Aang took hold of his arm. "Let's not fight, she _did_ help us."

"Don't be naïve, Aang. For all we know she could be the one after the Houshu," he insisted.

"If you've come for the Houshu, I can tell you truly that you won't be able to obtain it," Yori stated matter-of-factly.

That was all the proof Sokka needed. He hurled the boomerang forward with remarkable speed aimed for the young woman's shoulder. Instead of metal against flesh there was the sound of metal against metal. Yori blocked the oncoming weapon with her wrist and hand guard, pushing it to the right to land harmlessly on the grass. Then she charged forward, her arm pulled back ready to punch her opponent. Sokka lifted his arms defensively, predicting her attack, only to feel the force of her foot against his side. It was a brutal kick that sent him flying to the left until he landed violently on the ground. Full of anger, Sokka got back to his feet and charged the girl, but he was a split second too late.

A stream of water cascaded from Katara's canteen and pushed Yori back. The next moment the water turned to ice, freezing the young woman into immobility. She struggled to move, but her efforts were in vain. Her eyes took the shade a pure hard steel, her voice was metallic as she spoke, "Let me go."

He sighed. Sokka really wished his friends would learn to listen to him one day. The warrior relaxed, but the intense look on his face stayed. "Not until you answer our questions. Why are you here?"

Yori paused, but her expression showed no fear. She eventually gave in, sensing that she had no other choice but to answer their questions for now. "I'm awaiting the arrival of the man who stole my people's Houshu, so that I can return the jewel to its rightful place."

Katara's eyes widened, "Does that mean you know the identity of the man who's stealing them?"

"Yes," she nodded. "But only by name. He is a pirate called Chen, quite deadly with a sword."

"How do you know about this island?" Sokka's voice was unyielding.

"I was sent here by a member of the royal family of Ba-Sing-Sei. If Chen is planning to collect all four he will undoubtedly be making his way here for the Fire Nation's Houshu."

"Do you know where it is?" Aang asked hopefully.

Her voice softened faintly, "It is hidden deep in the den of the wolves, impossible to retrieve by anyone short of a master."

There was a frustrated chorus of groans as the two young men fell to the ground.

"Relax," Katara said with the most comforting voice she could muster. "I'm sure we'll think of something."

Sokka gave her a look, "We barely managed to survive them once, how are we supposed to take on the whole pack?"

Katara was unfazed, "She said, 'impossible to retrieve by anyone short of a master.' Between the three of us I'm _sure_ we'll be able to get the jewel."

"You're amazingly optimistic considering you were almost lunch just a few minutes ago," he retorted.

The waterbender took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. There were more important things now than a fight. She wanted to believe that Yori was telling the truth, but Katara knew it was foolish to take her word at face value. She doubted Yori would have any kind of proof of identification and even if she did it wouldn't be enough to escape suspicion, especially from Sokka. What they did know is that the young woman helped them fend off the wolves. Katara didn't know why she was hiding in the shadows, but it probably wasn't because she was shy. But all this was beside the point, their only objective was to find the Houshu and bring it back to the temple. Anyway, Yori didn't look like she was going anywhere.

"Yori," Aang broke the silence, "where is the wolf den?"

"I'd take you to it if I could move," she replied bitterly.

The three travelers exchanged glances, silently debating if they should release her.

Sokka saw the sympathetic looks in his sister and the Avatar's eyes. Taking captives wasn't their style and it was leaving a bitter taste in their mouths. He knew they would out vote him and venture to trust Yori, but the warrior's side still smarted from her attack. They would have to reach a compromise. Sokka took out some rope from his bag and held it out to her. "Katara will defrost you on one condition."

If looks could kill Sokka would be six feet under.

Yori was loath to be held prisoner any longer, but her other options weren't looking too pleasant either. She eventually nodded in agreement. With one swift movement from Katara a portion of the ice turned back into water, exposing the young woman's arms. Sokka carefully tied them together with a secure knot, feeling some satisfaction from her discomfort. Once his task was complete the rest of the ice disappeared.

"Alright, let's get moving."

- - - - -

After an evening spent in a cold, depressing cell Zuko saw daylight for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. The prince felt the warm sun on his face and felt revived by its power. When had he ever felt so freed by the sun? Well, maybe not _freed_.

Both Zuko and Iroh were firmly shackled, making their steps embarrassingly short. They were led out onto the deck by Shing and several other coarse looking pirates. Apparently, Chen wasn't taking any chances.

The pirate ship floated a safe distance from the island, the rocky shore preventing it from landing. Several small rowboats were being prepared to travel to their soon to be un-hidden jewel. All that was left to pack was two very unhappy firebenders.

"Shing," Chen addressed the younger man. "Take the boy with you, the old man will come to shore with me."

He gave a quick bow and led Zuko towards one of the boats, shouting orders to two more pirates to come along.

Chen then turned his piercing gaze to Iroh, "This is your last warning General, so listen carefully. You will take me to the location of the Houshu. If you fail to cooperate fully, then your nephew's head will be mounted on my wall."

Iroh replied with a yawn. He seemed almost bored by the pirate's threat, "Yes, yes, I can see that. Do you think you could loosen these chains? They're quite chafing."

The urge to impale the ex-general returned ten fold.

Soon, a number of small boats rowed slowly towards the shoreline in eager anticipation. The water was calmer near the island compared to the rough ocean they had traveled all night through. The isolated looking island seemed like nothing more than a serene vacation spot, an illusion that hid its deeper secrets.

Shing leaned back, arms crossed behind his head, and looking rather content as his two comrades were stuck with the chore of rowing. "It seems the spirits are on our side, I don't see a cloud in the sky. It's the perfect day for a treasure hunt, don't you think Zuko?"

If looks could kill Shing would be making small talk with the fish at the bottom of the sea.

"Come on, lighten up. Don't you know that old saying, 'be loved by the people, then there will be peace in the land'? A prince has an obligation to care for his people and therefore be loved in return. How do expect any fans if you're scowling all the time?"

"What would a pirate know about obligations?" Zuko didn't even try to hide the contempt in his voice.

He smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I suppose in the Fire Nation it's more like 'be _feared_ by the people, then there will be peace in the land.' Tell me, is that working for you?"

Zuko's scowling face turned into an inscrutable mask, his eyes narrowing into glittering shards of gold. Outwardly they seemed utterly frozen, but beneath them was a burning flame.

"Forget it," the pirate waved a hand dismissively. "As you said, what would I know about obligation?"

A sudden movement on the islands shore caught Zuko's eye. He looked just in time to see a large furry tail with an arrow disappear behind a large set of boulders. He blinked a couple of times as though he was hallucinating and peered again, but the coast was deserted.

- - - - -

"That little weasel!" Sokka panted as he stopped running and leaned against a tree for support.

As soon as the ice surrounding Yori had vanished she took off like the wind, leaving the trio stunned at her sudden cowardice. She was faster and more agile than they had anticipated and quickly lost track of her. Now she was gone, mingling with the shadows.

Aang and Katara caught up with the exhausted warrior and uttered almost simultaneously, "Did you find her?"

He growled. "No, and is it just me or do the women we meet just keep getting weirder and weirder?" The warrior wiped some of the sweat from his brow and turned his frustration on the Avatar. "Aang, why didn't you go after her? _You_ are the one who's supposed to run like the wind!"

"Well, she took off so suddenly and…I was just…so shocked…" he finished lamely.

Sokka eyed him suspiciously, "You let her get away didn't you?"

"Well…"

"I don't believe this!"

"Guys!" Katara stepped between them. "That's enough. I'm sure Aang didn't mean any harm. You just wanted to pay her back didn't you? For her help with the wolves?"

Aang looked down at the ground nervously for a moment before eventually nodding.

The warrior gave an irritated snort and crossed his arms.

"Alright then," she continued. "All we can do now is to keep searching. I'm sure we'll find it."

Both boys seemed lost in thought, until the sound of rustling jolted them from their daze. They twirled around to see the large frame of a flying bison and the much smaller lemur making their way threw the forest.

"Appa! Momo!" Aang rushed towards his animal friends. He was about to leap forward and embrace them both when he noticed their distress. "What is it guys?"

- - - - -

Yori heaved a quiet sigh of relief from her hiding place in the treetops. Running away wasn't her usual style, but she was perfectly willing to compromise as circumstances allowed. She let a small smile grace her lips as she observed the trio following the bison and lemur towards the shore. Things were working out far better than anticipated. Her master would be pleased.

However, the next few hours would be crucial. The pirate ship's arrival meant that things were about to stir up _very_ quickly, but that was just fine with Yori. Her entire life had been dedicated to the turbulence of battle. It had been a sorrowful day, the day her family realized she had not been gifted with the power of earthbending like so many of her ancestors before her. It was such a strange irony. The same blood that denied her that power afforded her this powerful position. She had received training from the most talented martial arts masters in the Earth Kingdom and practiced with a dedication that rivaled that of her bending peers.

But none of that would have been possible if it wasn't for _him_. He was the only one who believed in her when all the others were ready to demote her to a common foot soldier. No matter what twists and turns this outrageous plan may entail she would fight until the very end, throw everything away for the sake of her master's goal. It was who she was. No compromise, no second chance, no middle ground.

Yori reached for her hidden dagger, quickly cutting the rope that restrained her hands. She made her way silently towards the wolf den with the agility and grace of her years of education.

- - - - -

Aang could hardly believe his eyes. There, right in front of him, were at least a dozen pirates making their way towards the island. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would come face to face with the villain responsible for the theft of the Houshu, but deep down he had hoped it would be later rather than sooner. The Avatar had never been one to make a plan of action. He had always made it up as he went along, relying on his airbending and cleverness to get out of sticky situations. So far he had been pretty good at it, but something told him that it was going to take a lot more than resourcefulness to get them out of this one. "What do we do now?"

"This is perfect," Sokka mumbled.

"_Perfect?_" The waterbender repeated incredulously. For a smart boy her brother sometimes said the dumbest things.

Sokka looked completely serious, "They just solved our little wolf problem. We'll lie low and let them fight those blood-thirsty predators for us. Then once the Houshu is freed we'll take it from them."

Katara and Aang exchanged glances. It wasn't the most outrageous plan the warrior had come up with, but it wasn't the brightest either.

The Water Tribe girl crouched lower behind their rocky hiding place. "I don't know, Sokka. That's taking a pretty big risk."

"Hey, if you think of a better plan feel free to share."

"What makes you so sure those pirates will be easier to defeat than the wolves?"

"Why do you think the jewel has been hidden safely here for so long? Because the wolves have been guarding it!"

"Or maybe because no one knew its location until now. Sokka, this Chen guy has been able to steal two of the four jewels already. I don't think he's going to be a pushover."

"Like I said if you have a better plan," Sokka said exhaustedly.

Katara huffed, "What do you think, Aang…Aang?"

The Avatar had remained silent throughout the conversation, and was now peering out over the rocks with an intensity that made his friends nervous, "It's him. Zuko is with them!"

There was a duet of gasps. The Water Tribe siblings peered towards the bay with Aang and saw that his allegation was indeed correct. Among the twelve pirates that exited the rowboats onto the shore were their adversaries, Prince Zuko and his uncle Iroh.

- - - - -

**Author's Notes**: There has been a lot of speculation among the Avatar fans whether or not the final face shown by Koh in the season finale was the face of Iroh's son. Of course, there is no proof of this, but I like to think that it was. So here's my crazy little theory on how it was that Iroh's son came face to face with the Face Stealer and lost his life...well soul. Okay, I know it doesn't make a lot of sense, but consider the source. I lost my mind a long time ago.

I wanted the scene between Iroh and Zuko to be heart-felt, but not too sappy. I've changed it around at least a dozen times and finally settled on something short and sweet. It is my opinion that Iroh identifies with Zuko, with the sibling rivalry and what will most likely become a fight for the throne. But like I said, it's just my opinion.

Poor Sokka. Yes my female characters keep getting stranger and stranger, don't they? To be honest, when I was first developing this story idea I didn't plan on having Yori at all (which is why she didn't show up until the sixth chapter). But I eventually created her out of necessity. Now I'm making all sorts of plans for her.


	7. Betrayals

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. However, I do own my own characters and the underlying theories of this story. In other words, I own nothing.

**Summary:** Koh the Face-Stealer threatens to return and finish what he started centuries ago. New alliances will be formed, friendships will be tested, and characters will be challenged like never before.

**Providence**

**Chapter Seven: Betrayals**

- - - - -

Iroh gazed pensively at the sight before his tired eyes. The island was just as untamed looking as it was before. It hadn't changed. It hadn't changed at all. Excellent.

Chen regarded the old general suspiciously. Was it just his imagination or could Iroh see something that he couldn't? "Well?"

The former hero of the Fire Nation broke his intense stare. "This way," he pointed to the right with his shackled hands.

Zuko was standing farther back at the end of their little caravan and couldn't hear the conversation between his uncle and the pirate leader. Despite his inability to eavesdrop he was actually quite pleased with his position in the back. It gave him the opportunity to study the pirates that had disembarked on this escapade.

Twelve, including Chen and Shing, were walking steadily from the rocky shore into the forest. Three of the pirates were staying on board the ship, one of them a waterbender, meaning that the remaining three waterbenders were with them. That _could_ pose a problem. Zuko would have to remember to ambush them first.

Nine pirates left. Chen was, of course, armed with a sword. Obviously a new one, considering the previous blade was very unusable thanks to the prince. The others were armed mostly with swords, although he highly doubted they were anywhere near the level of mastery as their leader. Another held a thick slightly curved blade connected to a long wooden pole, probably a naginata. Another pirate was brandishing a spear and yet another was carrying a large axe.

However, most of his attention was not on Chen, but the young man walking casually behind Zuko. Shing. He was unarmed as far as he could tell. Was he an earthbender? It was the only conclusion the exiled prince could come up with considering his obvious lack of weaponry among a dozen other deadly pirates. Of course, an earthbender on a ship in the middle of the ocean wasn't very useful. Zuko fought Chen once before, so there would be no surprises there, but Shing was another story. No matter how hard he tried he just could _not_ figure the talkative pirate out. Perhaps Shing would be the first man he takes care of as soon as his uncle gives the signal. At least then he could finally shut him up for good. A smile appeared as his thoughts drifted to pulling out Shing's teeth one by one.

- - - - -

"I should have known," Sokka growled. "I should have known that psychotic prince would have something to do with this!"

"Shh!" His sister put a finger to her lips. "Stay quiet or they'll hear us."

Their hiding place was several yards away from the implacable group that was luckily heading the opposite direction. Katara wasn't sure if they were ready to fight them head on. Once again they were outnumbered, but they had the element of surprise. The pirates and Zuko didn't _know_ they were on the island. It was a definite advantage, maybe their only advantage besides the Avatar. She looked back up at Aang, who was still staring intently at their enemies.

"I don't think Zuko is a friend of those pirates," he stated knowingly.

Sokka was stunned. "What makes you think that?"

"Look," he nudged his head towards the prince. "His hands and feet are chained. So are Iroh's."

The Water Tribe siblings peered over the rocks once again. "He's right," Katara acknowledged. "But why would Chen want to capture _them_?"

"I find it hard to believe that Zuko managed to get himself captured, although it is a perfect irony," Sokka chuckled. "Maybe because they're after the Fire Nation's Houshu they need firebenders to get it."

Aang nodded in agreement. What other reason could there be?

He kept his eyes on the scene in front of him. Images of this hands and feet bound in a Fire Nation base filled his mind. Admiral Zhao's taunting voice, a sick Katara and Sokka miles away from him, feeling so alone and helpless. He was truly about to give up hope until _he_ came. The mysterious blue mask, the ensuing fight, trying desperately to escape those forbidding walls. The Blue Spirit saved his life. He came to rescue him when no one else could.

_Zuko_ rescued him.

The same man who had tried and failed to capture him so many times before had saved him from the Fire Nation. Zuko's _own_ nation. For the briefest of moment Aang thought that he honestly changed. That he would stop his relentless search for the Avatar.

He was wrong.

Zuko hadn't stopped. He persisted with more vehemence than before. Even in the heart of the North Pole he was not outside of the prince's reach. He could have ended Zuko's constant pursuit then and there by leaving him to die in that cold, snowy tundra. But he couldn't. Zuko had saved his life once before and he couldn't withhold mercy then or now.

He highly doubted his friends would be so willing to help Zuko, but Aang had made up his mind. He _wanted_ to believe the best in people. He _wanted_ to help others. Enemies included. This thought suddenly caused him to remember the young woman they had met only a short while ago.

"What about Yori?" He asked. "She said she was here to fight Chen, right?"

Sokka looked at the monk as though he had just grown another head. "Are you nuts? Do you really believe that story she told us?"

Now it was Aang's turn to look shocked. "Er…well…"

He shook his head woefully, "Do you really think the royal family of Ba-Sing-Sei would trust such an important mission to _one girl_?"

Aang blinked. He never thought of that.

"As if her running away wasn't enough to convince you she was liar," he mumbled. "Anyway, we have more important things to worry about than her. From here on out things are going to get dangerous. We need to be _very_ careful. Katara…Katara?"

The waterbender was already moving on towards the forest. "Come on! What are you guys waiting for? An invitation?"

- - - - -

"Such a depressing little island," Shing's voice jolted Zuko from his thoughts. "Not a single sandy beach. No wonder your uncle hid the Houshu here, who wants to come to an exotic island without pretty, skimpily dressed girls having some fun on the sand?"

Zuko didn't honor that with a response.

"Come on now," he said trying to pry a reply from his prisoner. "The way I heard it General Iroh was quite the ladies man back in the day, along with being one of the great firebending masters of our time."

Silence.

This didn't seem to deter Shing at all. "Isn't it strange how certain traits are passed along to some children and others are left with nothing? You don't seem to have inherited your family's popularity or power."

Zuko's fists clenched tighter in irritation, "If you doubt my skills as a firebender why don't you unshackle me and see for yourself?"

"Nice try." Shing threw his head back in laughter, which only increased the prince's annoyance. "With a mouth like that I'm not surprised you were exiled. What's it like _Prince_ Zuko knowing that you're about to lose your throne to a little girl?"

A throbbing vein appeared on the Zuko's forehead. "_Shing_," his voice bordered on murderous.

"It seems your sister is the one who inherited it all. A _little girl_ who is considered a firebending prodigy. She has already won the favor of her peers and countrymen and I doubt it will be long before she has won _your_ throne as well."

Any self restraint he may have had disappeared with the sound of laughter that could be heard coming from the other pirates. He didn't even hear the voice of his mentor shouting for him to stop as he melted the restraints of his hands in an instant, the shackles of his feet disappearing the next. The combination of adrenaline and rage overpowered most of the pain of his burning flesh.

Shing's eyes widened impossibly as a flaming punch charged towards him. He was able to dodge the fist, but the flames licked the left side of his face. The pirate stumbled back and barely had time to regain his balance before Zuko charged again. Keeping his cool during the fight with Chen was one thing, but somehow this young man managed to push _all_ his buttons. To hell with calm, cool, and collected.

The exiled prince summoned a powerful blast, kicking it towards Shing in a blazing arc of fire. Despite his injuries, his attack was still enough to crush even the most resilient opponent. Except, if said opponent was an earthbender.

Zuko looked before him with little surprise, so his hunch was correct after all. To protect himself Shing created a shield from the earth. The wall of dirt and stone quickly dispersed with a swift motion of Shing's arms, revealing an untouched opponent. That customary smile was back on his face, but with a tinge of malice it resembled more closely of a smirk. "Touchy," he replied. His voice held no humor despite his attempt at a smile. "But I thought you would have learned by now not to challenge an opponent that so obviously surpasses you."

"That's _my_ line," Zuko retorted.

Shing stood motionless, his eyes darting towards his leader in silent question.

Chen nodded, "Go ahead. He's outlived his usefulness. It should…"

A strong blast of fire into his stomach silenced whatever else he might have wanted to say. Iroh followed his nephew's example and quickly rid himself of his chains. A stunned Chen lied still on the ground in shock for a moment before finally getting to his feet.

That was when all hell broke loose.

"Kill the boy! Capture the old man!" The pirate leader barked. The forest erupted into a battleground of swinging steel and hot flames.

Zuko was about to unleash another fire attack at his infuriating opponent, but was interrupted by two more pirates closing in on him from both sides. A quick glance to his left and right reveled that he had nowhere to go but down. He shifted his weight and flattened himself against the ground just as their swords swung in a fatal attack. He could hear the clash of steel against steel a hair's breathe above his body. He quickly shifted again and moved his leg around in a circle, the intense fire pushing the swordsmen back. Jumping back to his feet he took advantage of the men's loss of balance and swiftly delivered two incapacitating blows.

"Well Shing," he turned to face the young man only to find he had disappeared. That coward! He twirled around to search for and finally burn the annoying pirate to a crisp, but was met instead by a stream of fast moving water. Zuko shot out a jet of fire, his boiling blood adding to the heat and effectively evaporating the liquid before a drop could reach the prince.

Damn. In his attempt to barbeque Shing he had temporarily forgotten his plan to defeat the waterbenders first. All three faced him, hard-faced and merciless. "Why don't you cool down?" The largest one teased.

Zuko took his stance and let his eyes travel around the wooded area that surrounded him. They were far enough away from the ocean that he was sure they could not summon any water from it. There were no lakes or rivers nearby either, meaning their arsenal only consisted of the large canteens that each of them carried. Once they were empty the waterbenders would be easy prey. This was going to be easier than he first thought.

Iroh looked at the eight armed pirates with a look of utter disappointment. It was one thing to spend the night in a prison cell, but to be challenged by only eight warriors? That was just plain insulting. He had hoped to avoid lifting a finger at all, but they weren't close enough to the Houshu for Skoll to make an appearance. At any rate, he might as well make the best of the situation.

A tall, fierce looking pirate charged, his axe pulled back over his head, then brought it down with both hands aiming for Iroh's shoulder. Before the blade could reach the ex-general he stopped it with a clasp of his hands. The pirate stood paralyzed, unable to believe that this short old man stopped his attack. The axe turned white hot and melted before their very eyes. The next moment the pirate was blown back by a blast of fire and landed unconscious on the ground. Iroh looked out on the others with a bored expression.

"Step aside!" Chen barked. His face was crimson and the vein on his forehead looked like it would burst from his body any second. "I warned you about trying anything. Now you'll be showing us the way to the Houshu with two less arms than when you started." He pulled the new sword from its sheath. Chen found that the sound of metal against wood soothed some of his anger.

"I'll oblige you with a fight if that is what you wish. However, be warned that unlike my nephew I will show you no leniency." Iroh's insult hit its mark. He saw Chen's eyes widen ever so slightly in disbelief before narrowing ominously. His face was close to purple now.

Iroh looked out of the corner of his eye and spotted Shing. He sat cross-legged on the grass, his hands folded in front of him, and his lips mumbling something Iroh's ears couldn't hear. He had seen this before. Earthbenders took this position to focus their energy and pray to the earth for strength. It was the prelude to the more powerful attacks of their people, almost impossible to block or evade.

A small smile graced Iroh's lips, but before he could contemplate this further Chen was making his way towards the ex-general. He brought the sword to his left side positioning it parallel to the ground and then he thrust it forward with the speed and accuracy of a master. But Iroh was no amateur; he quickly stepped out of the way and avoided being impaled. However, Chen immediately turned his thrust into a side sweeping attack, slashing the vulnerable Iroh with a shallow cut across his chest. The older man stumbled back. He was _fast_. After observing the man fight his nephew he knew this much beforehand, but he realized with a sinking feeling in his stomach that Chen had been holding back in the fight as well.

A fury of jabs and slashes kept Iroh on his toes. Chen delivered his attacks one after another keeping his opponent from doing anything more than trying to stay alive. Iroh ducked and parried with increasing efficiency, careful to use as little energy as possible. The pirate wouldn't be able to keep this pace up for long; he would eventually tire leaving the less exhausted Iroh the opportunity to counter. Just as he had predicted there was a lull after one of Chen's failed stabs and left him open. There was an inaudible cry and a jet of hot red flames burst from Zuko's mentor. Chen's unnatural reflexes were the only thing that kept him from being burned alive. The wind from his powerful vertical swipe managed to deflect some of the fire, but it wasn't enough to escape completely. The sides of his arms and legs were slightly burned. That was _too_ close.

Three streams of water curved and twirled around Zuko creating a watery cage. Just as the prince was about to unleash an attack the water turned into three strips of ice, binding his arms to his torso and his legs together. A blinding pain shot through his body. The pressure from his restraints was a cruel reminder of his injuries, the pain outweighing his adrenaline rush. It took great strength of will for him to focus, every breath was a challenge. The ice finally melted under the heat emitted by Zuko and he struggled to keep his vision focused. He had pushed his body too hard and now he was suffering the consequences.

The waterbenders surrounded him now, unleashing the last of their water in a final devastating attack. Three more streams of water aimed for Zuko and he desperately tried to summon enough fire to shield himself, but knowing that it would fail. He braced himself for the impact. None came. He opened his eyes to see the water had stopped just inches from his body. The waterbenders eyes were staring incredulously at the prince and then moved to each other as though trying to see which comrade had betrayed them.

A child clad in the red and yellow clothing of a monk appeared from the shadows. The water shifted course and returned to its sender, knocking all three benders to the ground. Zuko looked at the child with shock clearly written on his face, "You!"

The Avatar met his gaze with an even look. Behind him the Water Tribe siblings emerged, both seemed as surprised by the monk's actions as Zuko.

"Why are _you_ here?" He demanded. If the Avatar expected a thank you he was sadly mistaken.

Aang relaxed his fighting stance like a peace offering. "We're here to protect the Houshu. That's all."

The sound of his prized jewel awakened Chen to the fact that visitors had arrived. Three children had emerged from the forest and they seemed to be allies of the firebenders, more by their actions than by the look on the prince's face. Iroh had noticed this as well, but if he was shocked he hid it well under his impenetrable warrior's mask. The pirate leader condemned all the newcomers to death as well as Zuko. His order was met by a fierce fiery attack from his opponent that was barely evadable. Chen frowned; he couldn't take his eyes off the old man for a second!

Just beyond the battlefield Shing sat calmly in a lotus position. His hands were clasped in front of his chest, his fingers interlocked except for this two index fingers pointing towards the sky. Kuji Kiri was an ancient art created centuries ago by the priests of the Earth Kingdom. It was originally used as a way for the religious to summon the wisdom and strength of the Earth, but after being discovered by earthbenders they found it dramatically increased in their own power.

"Rin, rin, rin, rin…"

The Kuji of strength of body and mind. Shing's skin felt as though it would burst at the seams from the sense of fullness his body was experiencing. His strength was enhancing, reaching beyond physical limitations.

"Kyo, kyo, kyo, kyo…"

The Kuji of the direction of energy. His spirit's aura was changing; it was no longer simply the spirit of an earthbender. He felt like the energy of the Earth around him was gathering and graciously lending him its power.

"Zai, zai, zai, zai…"

The Kuji of nature. Shing was one with the Spirit of Earth. He was human and nature incarnate and no power could stop him now. This incredible energy that he had summoned emitted from the young man and ceased the sounds of battle.

Friend and foe alike could feel the awesome power radiating from Shing. Sokka was in mid swing, about to knock a pirate unconscious when he felt an ominous presence numb his limbs. Katara found her own body unresponsive and her bending abilities failed her. Aang watched as the energy from the environment flowed like a river toward a single bender. Was this the power like his own when he entered into the Avatar state? No. This was different. Not as strong, but somehow equally dangerous.

Chen stared at his subordinate with disbelief. He knew Shing was strong, but this was beyond his wildest imagination. He gave a satisfied smirk, he could practically feel the Houshu in his hands he was so close to victory! But then, why did he feel so weak and drained? His heart was pounding and his lungs couldn't draw enough air.

Zuko stared in awe as Shing stood to his feet. His entire spirit had changed; he could hardly believe that this was the same talkative pirate that he had tried to roast just a few moments ago. The Earth was trembling with increased intensity, edging closer and closer to what would surely be a spectacular finale.

Iroh turned to Zuko, Aang, Katara, and Sokka. "Quickly! Get in the trees!" They didn't stop to think, just obeyed.

Shing raised both arms over his head, his fists clenched tightly. The air around them seemed drawn toward the earthbender and silent vibrations echoed through there bodies. The rest of the world dissolved into darkness as though the pale aura emitted by Shing was absorbing the light from the sun. A horrible deafening cry shattered the silence and Shing's fists flew towards the ground. There was a crash. Another cry. The earth quaked with a power so strong it must surely be punishment from the spirits. The onlookers could only stare in horror as the Earth split open beneath them, cutting deep into the earth and stretching for miles. They swallowed up the pirates who stayed on the ground despite their attempts to escape, but their movements were sluggish from the draining effect of Shing's Kuji Kiri. Only Chen seemed able to escape being buried alive by the terrible earthquake. He followed the example of his enemies.

Iroh, Zuko, Aang, Katara, and Sokka clung desperately to the trunk of the tree they took refuge in. It was especially large with several thick branches to support their weight, but fear did not subside. Aang doubted even the might of this ancient tree would escape the wrath. He took control of his terror and opened his gray eyes ready to do whatever he could to protect his friends. Amazingly, the crevasses created by Shing did not damage the trees of the forest; they seemed more intent on the humans than nature. How is it that an attack could be so wildly powerful and yet so controlled?

The tremors subsided as the darkness lifted. Shing collapsed on the ground. It was over. The ominous presence was gone. Zuko's head throbbed and his heart still pounded in his chest. He looked around him to see his uncle, the Avatar, the Water Tribe brother and sister, and Chen were the only ones left.

Chen was beyond words. His men were gone. The only one left was a traitor. All the planning, all those months of work was ruined! How would he ever find the Houshu when he was so clearly outnumbered? Logic told him to retreat to his ship and rethink the situation. His plan may have been delayed, but he still had two of the four jewels. This wasn't over. But something else was overpowering his logic; a blinding rage had formed within him. _No one_ betrayed the great Chen and lived.

He swiftly leaped to the ground and made a path towards his weak ex-comrade. "Traitor!" He unsheathed his sword. "You'll pay for your treachery! Your head belongs to me!"

- - - - -

**Author's Notes: **Finally, after all the stress and the time put into this I finally finished chapter seven. And yet for some reason I feel strangely unsatisfied. I wanted Shing to hit a sore spot and enrage Zuko enough to temporarily abandon his and Iroh's escape plan and try to burn Shing to a crisp. When I wrote this I assumed Azula was a sore spot and after watching "The Avatar State" I now know she is. With good reason. But still, the dialogue just makes me feel unsatisfied.

Zuko: Shut up Shing!

Shing: Oh you did not just tell me to shut up!

Zuko: Oh you know I did you scrawny ass little pansy!

Shing: You kiss your momma with that mouth? I think you need a beat down bi-atch!

(Cat fight ensues filled with lots of hair pulling and face scratching)

Or maybe I'll just leave it the way it is.

Anyway, I must give credit where credit it due. Firstly, the attack used by Chen against Iroh was inspired by the hirazuki (left-handed thrust) used by the Shinsengumi. My obsession with Rurouni Kenshin continues to aid me in these action scenes, expect more inspiration from it in future chapters. Secondly, the Kuji Kiri was first brought to my attention by reading something in "The Samurai's Wife" by Laura Joh Rowland, called the kugi goshin-ho. After a Yahoo search I found a website with this to say. "Kuji Kiri were not only used by ninja, it was practiced by the Samurai during wartime, it was known as kugi goshin-ho. These nine ideograms were believed to drive away evil forces." I only used three of the nine ideograms and invented a different purpose for it, but like I said, I must give credit where credit it due. The website is: http/ www. angelfire. com/ gundam/ manji/ page37. html (minus the spaces).

And last, but certainly not least, credit to my wonderful friends me-obviously and Hotspur who have helped me through this rough patch. I have a general idea of where I'm going with this, but the finer details and dialogue (which I have discovered to be the hardest parts) are just being made up as I go along. Although, I have a sneaking suspicion that this story is writing itself. I honestly don't now where some of this stuff comes from.

Shing: You just broke my nail! Now it's personal!

Zuko: Bring it on bitch!

Fangirls: Oooo, I wonder if they'll take off their shirts and mud wrestle!

See what I mean?


	8. Alliances

**Disclaimer:** Me? Own Avatar? Ha ha ha!

**Summary:** Koh the Face Stealer threatens to return and finish what he started centuries ago. New alliances will be formed, friendships will be tested, and characters will be challenged like never before.

**Providence**

**Chapter Eight: Alliances**

- - - - -

Shing's body felt drained of all energy. The power of the Kuji Kiri was unstoppable, but even if used successfully, the earthbender would be left weak and vulnerable afterwards. He was a sitting duck. He tried to bring himself to a standing position but his legs failed him, his eyes blurred.

Full of malice Chen made his way towards Shing, drawing his sword in preparation for the execution. Nothing could stop him now…nothing except an irritated Avatar. Aang swung his staff and created a gust of wind that knocked Chen to the ground. "It's over," he stated flatly. "It's time for you to retreat."

The pirate leader got back to his feet. The insolence from this little boy did nothing to curb his anger.

When Chen didn't make a move, Aang took the initiative. "Here I'll help you." The monk twirled, his hands making circling motions to build up energy, and then unleashed a large gale directed towards his opponent. Chen thrust his sword deep into the ground for purchase. When the wind hit him he clung desperately to the hilt and managed to keep from being pushed back. He pulled the blade from the ground and straightened to his full height. He was about to charge the monk, but instead his face paled and eyes widened. With a look of fear he turned and quickly fled into the forest towards the shore.

Aang blinked in surprise and then grinned from ear to ear. "Ha! Did you see that? When he realized what he was up against he ran away!"

"Uh…Aang," Katara spoke softly.

"Not that I can blame him, I mean I _am_ the Avatar."

"Aang…"

"This turned out easier than I thought. Now we can go back to the temple with…"

"Stop babbling and turn around you idiot!" Zuko's voice interrupted.

A startled Aang turned and came face to face with what it was that made Chen retreat. Wolves. Lots of them. Large, furry creatures emerged from all sides surrounding their prey.

"That guy's attack must have disturbed their den," Sokka presumed.

"Sokka, please tell me you have a backup plan," Katara pleaded to her brother.

"Oh sure. Just turn around while I pull it out of the usual place!"

The growls grew louder as the wolves steadily approached.

"Calm down," said Iroh. "There is nothing to fear." Five pairs of eyes regarded the ex-general with doubt. Was he mad? "Skoll, I see you are doing well."

That was when Aang noticed him. A white wolf of tremendous size rose from the earth; it must have been ten times the size of a normal wolf! Its amber eyes were cold and distant as it regarded them. The other wolves stopped in their tracks. "It's huge!"

"Which one?" Sokka asked nervously. "They all look pretty big to me."

"Don't you see it? It's even bigger than Appa!"

Sokka, Katara, Zuko, and Shing looked around for this alleged super-sized wolf called Skoll. They couldn't see him, Aang realized. But why?

Iroh chuckled, "I knew you would be able to see him young Avatar." He turned to the wolf. "For the sake of my companions won't you let them see you?"

Skoll stared silently, but he must have agreed because a chorus of gasps came from the others. "What the hell is _that_ thing?" Sokka exclaimed.

The wolf turned his indifferent eyes to the warrior. "You will show respect when addressing a spirit, human." His voice was as cold as his stare.

"S-spirit?" He felt his legs shaking nervously.

"I apologize," Iroh sensed that this meeting could go downhill very quickly. "For disturbing your home."

"I was under the impression that I was to never see you here again."

"I'm afraid circumstances have forced me to do otherwise. I warned you that the power of the Houshu may draw greedy men to your shores in search of it. Luckily, your help has once again proved advantageous and our enemy has fled. I thank you," he bowed.

Skoll didn't seem appeased by this. "Because of your recklessness our den has suffered damage."

All eyes turned to Shing. "Uh…" he stuttered. "Sorry about that." The sun-tanned skin of his face looked unnaturally pale.

"It has been so long since my wolves have had a decent meal," Skoll continued. The predators growled in agreement.

Zuko clenched his fists. This was bad. This was unreal. This was so _stupid_. After everything he had been through, all the training, meditation, and his relentless search for the Avatar…was this the end? He had taken on dangerous and potentially lethal missions in pursuit of his goal without fear of death before. There was no shame in a warrior's death, to fight to the very end for his nation and his beliefs. And now here he was, standing so close to the object of his hunt that he could capture him with ease, about to be eaten by wolves of his uncle's acquaintance because of the ambiguous actions of a careless pirate. What a damn stupid way to die.

The prince readied his fighting stance refusing to go down without a fight. Iroh placed a hand on his fist, gently but firmly forcing his nephew's hand down. "That won't be necessary," he whispered.

"Skoll, I understand your position. It must be terribly hard for your wolves to find food on such a deserted island. However, I'm sure you would not want to harm the Avatar," Iroh gestured to Aang, who flushed. He waved his arms and mouthed 'don't look at me!' "After all, I'm sure the four elemental spirits would not be pleased to see their advocate dead by your orders."

Skoll looked at Aang like he was seeing him for the first time. The monk felt the color drain from his face. What was he supposed to do? He had helped calm down the spirit Hei-Bai once before, but this wolf didn't look like the understanding type. Aang suddenly realized the seriousness of his lack of knowledge about the spirits and how to defeat them…if there was a way.

But Aang's worries were put to rest when Skoll relented. "Very well," he spoke. "Now leave this island before I change my mind, and take that damn jewel with you. I refuse to play your guard dog any longer." The spirit vanished into the forest and the rest of the wolves obediently followed their master.

There was a collective sigh of relief. Shing looked rather pleased with himself, "That was pretty close, huh?"

"You _fool_!" Zuko grabbed the teenager by the shirt; he wanted so badly to burn that cocky smile right off his face. "You almost got us killed!"

Shing met his glare of daggers with one of his own. "_I_ saved your life! With the way you were fighting those pirates it's a wonder you've survived this long."

"Don't play games with me you arrogant bastard! Tell me who you really are!"

There was a whistling sound of an approaching object and Zuko jumped back. A small kunai had just flown by his face and embedded itself into a nearby tree. "What was that?"

A black uniformed figure emerged from the shadows. "Watch your mouth with speaking with Master Shing."

"Yori!" Katara exclaimed. She had almost forgotten all about her.

Shing looked relieved. "It's about time. I was starting to worry about you."

"A thousand apologies for keeping you waiting, Master."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Me? Who are you?"

"_I_ will be asking the questions here! What are you all doing here?"

"We could ask the same of you."

"Answer my question!"

"You don't have to yell."

"Shut your mouth, you filth!"

Another kunai was sent flying through the air.

"If you do that _one_ more time…"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Calm down, both of you!"

"Wait. Who are you?"

"_Quiet!_" Iroh voice silenced all the others. Why did he suddenly feel like an overworked babysitter? "I think perhaps Shing should explain himself first. Is that agreeable, Prince Shing?"

"_Prince_?" Zuko looked at the shabby clothes of his peer. "You must be joking."

Yori took a step towards the firebender, but was abruptly stopped by her master. "It's all right," he assured her. "I think that is a very good idea, General Iroh. But I must ask…when did you realize my true identity?"

Iroh smiled. "You may try and hide behind the clothes of a peasant, but you cannot conceal the features of royalty. You look so much like your father."

Shing gave a respectful bow, "And you certainly live up to your reputation. You and my father may have been enemies, but he respected your talent. He said you were a worthy opponent and now I must agree with him, especially after your knowing how to evade the Kuji Kiri."

"I assure you, my knowledge is based on experience. After all, the spirit of Earth would not like her children to be harmed. The trees were safe from her wrath." His voice was steady despite the depressing memory that surfaced at the mention of the attack, the same attack that had inadvertently landed Lu Ten in Idzumo.

Zuko stared in disbelief at the exchange between his uncle and the fake pirate. This was wrong. Something in his gut told him this scene was wrong.

"You're the prince of Ba-Sing-Sei?" Aang asked. It would seem that Yori had told the truth after all.

"_A_ prince, not _the_ prince," he studied the young monk. "And you are the Avatar. I've heard many great things about you."

"What do you mean _a_ prince?" Katara asked while Aang blushed beside her. "There is more than one?"

"My father, the King of Ba-Sing-Sei, has many wives, each one taken from a major tribe. Naturally, there are many heirs." His gaze lifted toward the cloudy sky as he tried to recall the numbers. "If I remember correctly, there are currently fifteen sons and seventeen daughters. I am the fourth crowned prince and this," he pointed to the young woman, "is my chief retainer, Yori." She bowed politely.

"Fascinating," Sokka said sarcastically. "I'm Sokka and this is Katara. Now that the introductions are out of the way how about explaining what you're up to?"

Shing ignored Sokka and gave a dazzling smile to the waterbender, who blinked confusedly in return. "Gladly. Two months ago the temple in our capital was robbed. The priest was hurt pretty badly and our sacred dagger with the Houshu implanted in the wooden hilt was taken. That knife is a part of the royal family's rite of passage. When a member of the royal family reaches the age of sixteen he or she is sent into the wilderness without food or water. The blade is our only possession. We wait, pray, and fast until we receive a vision from a spirit and this spirit will become our lifelong guide."

"Get to the point," Zuko interrupted.

"Patience," instructed Shing. "As you can imagine, this theft started quite the uproar. I won't lie and say that my father personally ordered me to recover it. I made the decision on my own, took my bodyguard, and left the city to find the thief. I eventually discovered his identity and set out to join his crew so I could get closer to the Houshu. Of course, Chen did not trust me right away. I started at the bottom of the food chain and worked my way up. I admit, I was ignorant of the true power of those jewels and when Chen insisted on stealing all four I was curious. Needless to say…"

Zuko snorted.

Shing ignored him "…I was quite shocked when I finally learned the truth. So I stayed and waited until the time was right to make my move."

"A lot of good it did," Zuko interrupted again. Something was definitely wrong with Shing's story, he was sure of it. He just couldn't put his finger on it. "Chen got away."

"He may have two of the Houshu, but so do we."

Yori reached into her uniform and brought the Houshu out into the sunlight for the others to see. They stared wide-eyed at the ruby in her hand and it practically glowed in the light. Surrounding the jewel was the wooden carving of a phoenix. It was intricately done, the obvious work of a master craftsman.

Iroh broke out in laughter with his head thrown back. "I should have known," he said once his laughter died down. "That attack wasn't meant only for the pirates."

"Are you saying," Zuko's temper was rising again with more intensity than before, "that he _intentionally_ damaged the wolf den?"

"Of course," Shing spoke matter-of-factly. He looked at them as though it should have been obvious. "I needed a way to defeat the pirates and lure the wolves from the den. It wasn't as though Yori could have walked in and asked 'would you mind if I borrow this?'" Yori nodded her agreement.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka stared open-mouthed with a mix of awe and confusion. First Lei, then Chen, then Iroh and Zuko, and now Shing and Yori. Who else knew about the Houshu? How much competition did they have?

Zuko glared at his fellow prince. "I don't believe this! You _intentionally_ almost got us killed!"

"But we're alive," he countered. "Chen has retreated with most of his men buried alive and we have two of the jewels. Well, once we return to the temple we will have two of the jewels."

"_We_?"

"Wait, wait," Sokka interrupted the firebender. "How do _you_ know about the temple?"

Yori shot him a dirty look. Sokka returned it. "Do you honestly thing that his Majesty is that ignorant? The story of the temple is taught to even the lowliest of servants. Everyone knows it was created as a memorial to Avatar Tang and is protected by a spell to keep out those who would abuse the power within it."

Shing gave his retainer a hard stare. She caught his eye and quickly fell silent. "Anyway," the ex-pirate continued for her. "I think it's best if we all return to the temple. No offense General Iroh, but even if you got that wolf to change his mind I don't think this island will be a successful hiding place any longer. Now that Chen knows about it he'll undoubtedly return to try again."

Iroh stroked his beard pensively. "Yes, you're right. Perhaps it would be best if the Houshu remains at the temple for awhile. At least until I find another location for it."

Zuko locked gazes with his uncle. How could he even suggest an alliance with them? Did Iroh expect him to play delivery boy when the Avatar was just a few feet away from him just begging to be captured?

At first the ex-general's eyes seemed impassive. Then Zuko saw the softness behind them, a look of tired pleading. Memories flooded his mind's eye, memories of Iroh teaching him firebending for the first time and then lying to the servants about how the tapestry had been burned. He remembered the proverbs spoken over cups of tea, games of Pai Sho, and never-ending stories that were so obviously embellished. He also remembered the Agni Kai with his father and the scar on his face that served as a daily reminder of the day he lost his honor. No one had forced Iroh to go into exile with him, but his uncle had abandoned his home, his possessions, and his position in the court without a second thought. For over two years he had aided Zuko on his quest and asked for nothing in return. How could he deny his mentor's unspoken request?

Zuko tried to look at his situation from a logical point of view. If he tried to capture the Avatar now the Water Tribe brother and sister, and undoubtedly Shing and Yori, would fight him. One against five didn't sound like sensible odds. Even if he did manage to defeat them there was no other way off the island except the Avatar's flying bison.

Shing sensed the tension in the air. "Well, what do you say? Will you put aside your own personal grudges to do what needs to be done?"

"No way," Sokka spoke out. "Aang, Katara, and I are the only ones who are going to bring that Houshu back. Why should we trust them?" He pointed to Zuko and Iroh. "Or you two?" He pointed to Shing and Yori.

Zuko took a step towards the warrior. "If you think you're going to take that jewel and leave us stranded here you're sadly mistaken."

"I must agree," said Yori.

Sokka was unyielding, "If _you_ think we're just going to forget everything you've put us through and let you come with us then _you_ are the one who's mistaken. Do you really think we'd let you get close enough to capture Aang?"

"I think you are all forgetting who actually has the Houshu," the prince of Ba-Sing-Sei was starting to get annoyed. "Yori and I are the ones who managed to take it. It's at our discretion whether or not you join us."

"It may be in your possession now," Katara eyed the prince's retainer. "But that doesn't mean it will stay that way."

Yori's eyes narrowed.

Iroh's calm voice cut through the hostility. "I think that we are loosing perspective. Our enemy is not here. Chen is still out there."

This realization silenced the youth. Anger at the pirate seemed to be the only thing they had in common. Zuko sighed. Here was his uncle being so typically … Iroh, calmly delivering a reasonable yet unwanted rationale. What was that old saying? The enemy of my enemy is my friend.

"Well, Avatar," the ex-general continued. "What do you say?"

Aang had remained silent during the harsh debate. He was staring at the sky as the clouds slowly turned darker, a storm would be coming. All eyes turned to the Avatar, waiting for him to speak. "I'll call Appa. We'll bring the Houshu back to the temple together."

- - - - -

Chen felt completely lost. He hated that feeling. It reminded him of weakness and he refused to tolerate any weakness.

The pirate tore apart his chambers looking desperately for the Houshu. He needed them. He needed the spirit to tell him what to do next. Chen hadn't anticipated Shing's betrayal, especially after everything the teenager had done to help. The spirit should have foreseen this; somehow it should have known and warned him. It was the spirit's fault that he hadn't gotten the Fire Nation's jewel. At least that was what he told himself.

He overturned an entire chest of drawers in desperation. Where the hell were they? "Jiro!" He yelled for his subordinate.

A frightened-looking pirate entered his Captain's quarters. He looked around at the mess and immediately realized now was not a good time to ask for a pay raise. "What is it Captain?"

"Where are they?" He screamed. Chen dared anyone to cross him now. He almost wanted one of his three remaining men to have stolen them just so he could relieve some of this stress.

"You don't have them?" Jiro asked stupidly.

Chen's hand itched to draw his sword. "Of course I don't have the Houshu, you idiot! Would I be asking you where they were if I knew?"

Definitely not a good time to ask for a raise. "B-but…" he stuttered. "Didn't Shing give them to you?"

Chen felt like he was having a heart attack. Surely this man was joking. "_What_?"

Jiro continued on obliviously, "He came in and took them both right before you left for the island. He said you wanted to take them with you. Didn't he give them to you?"

The pirate leader's mind felt numb. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be over, not when he had come so close!

"You know, now that I think of it there's something kind of strange about that guy. Once I caught him…" Chen grabbed the pirate before he could finish and dragged him back out onto the deck towards the side of the ship.

Splash!

Chen suddenly felt a little better. He turned to his remaining two men and ordered them to get moving. He might not know the exact location of the temple, but he knew the general area where it was supposed to reside. A river would take them inland. Chen didn't care how long it would take, he would find the remaining jewels and kill that bastard Shing.

His men didn't move. "Why are just standing there?"

One of the pirates spoke, with extreme caution knowing the ice was thin. "I'm sorry Captain, but the ship won't be able to move."

Forget the heart attack; Chen was having a stroke. His mind and body felt numb. "_Why_?"

The pirate had never been one for religion, but right now he was praying to every spirit he could think of, and that more than made up for his years of neglect. "The oil was stored just above the holding cells of the prisoners. Somehow they managed to burn a hole in the ceiling and…"

Splash!

Chen and the waterbender were the only ones left. The Captain turned to his one and only crewman. "Get this ship moving. _Now_!"

He didn't even think of disobeying.

- - - - -

**Author's Notes:** One of my favorite things about literature is the use of foreshadowing. I always loved how authors will sometimes leave in little hints for things to come. So I've tried to copy this technique and fill my own little story with foreshadowing, like the oil Zuko discovered above his cell. Poor Chen, I almost feel sorry for him…almost.

So Shing's true identity is a prince of Ba-Sing-Sei. I hinted to it twice (well, three times if you count Yori's testimony). The first time was when Zuko awakened in his cell and talked with Shing for the first time. He told Zuko, "You and I are more alike than you think." The second time was on the boat rowing towards the island when Zuko and Shing talked about a prince's obligations.

Originally, Skoll was only going to serve as the spirit who controlled the wolves and guarded the Houshu. Now I've thought up a little legend about our cold-hearted spirit that will lead to a surprising revelation (that actually has little to do with the plot, but I like it for some reason). Want a hint? Think amber eyes. Also, he introduced Aang to an important fact, "Aang suddenly realized the seriousness of his lack of knowledge about the spirits and how to defeat them…if there was a way." This is big time foreshadowing for the finale.

I chose the Fire Nation's Houshu to be sealed in a phoenix carving for three reasons. The phoenix is a mythological firebird so I thought it would be symbolic of the Fire Nation. It can also represent resurrection, mainly Iroh's "rebirth." The death of this son and his journey to the spirit world marked the ending of an old life filled with "anger and resentment." If you recall Iroh said, "a part of me also died that day," and he eventually became the wise, good-hearted uncle we all know and love. Lastly, it is foreshadowing for upcoming revelations about Koh.

Sigh. Sorry for the exhaustingly long author's notes. I'll shut up now and let you review.


	9. Separations

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I suck at life.

**Summary:** Koh the Face Stealer threatens to return and finish what he started centuries ago. New alliances will be formed, friendships will be tested, and characters will be challenged like never before.

**Providence**

**Chapter Nine: Separations**

**- - - - -**

Yi Min, first apprentice and modestly self-proclaimed best earthbender under Master Lung Mei, kicked a stone on the dirt path with a viciousness that was uncommon of the usually peaceful boy. He had better things to do than run errands for his Master! She should be teaching him some more advanced bending moves! But Lung Mei had approached him with a look in her eye that promised that any chore she could possibly offload onto him, she would.

"Clean the floors, Yi Min! Chop the firewood, Yi Min! Get some water from the river, Yi Min!" His voice screeched higher in what he thought was a passable impression of his earthbending teacher. He paused at the river's edge with one hand on his hip as he waved the empty bucket around with the other. "If you ever want to be a great Master you must learn discipline!" He mimicked. The boy bended another stone up into the air and hurled it into the large river.

A crash of thunder brought him back to earth with a jolt. Not only had he been a little unfair to his teacher, but if anyone had seen his over-exaggerated imitation they would surely think he looked like an idiot. He turned guiltily and saw dark clouds usurping the late afternoon sky. Before he turned back to the river to complete his chore something rather peculiar caught his attention. He squinted. Something white and furry was floating east in the sky. He shook his head and looked again. Was he seeing things? Yes, he thought. That must be it. Everyone knows bison can't fly.

Speed was rarely a problem for Appa. After all, his usual load was only three young people and a lemur. But today he felt the weight of a much larger group and it was affecting his typically swift pace.

You could cut the tension with a knife. Iroh, Zuko, Shing, Yori, Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Momo all occupied the saddle of the flying bison in complete hostile silence. The reluctant alliance may have called a truce for now, but no one was optimistic enough to think it would last very long. Zuko was glaring so intently at the prince of Ba-Sing-Sei that it was a wonder a hole hadn't burned through him. Sokka was eyeing the firebender suspiciously; he didn't trust Zuko, not for a second.

Aang scratched behind the large ears of the lemur and elicited a soft murmur of thanks. They would be following the river for a while and the monk wasn't sure if he could stand this uncomfortable silence any longer. He had to say something, "Uh…Iroh?" He turned to the old general. "Why was Skoll guarding the Fire Nation's Houshu?"

Iroh didn't seem the least bit anxious by the interrogation. "Skoll is the son of the spirit of Fire, or Agni as he is sometimes called. He would not have dared let harm fall to the Houshu created by his father. He had suffered his wrath once before."

Aang nodded and tried not to look ignorant.

"Would you like to hear the story?"

He nodded again.

Zuko stared intently at his uncle. To be honest he was curious as well, but he didn't dare let the others know he was just as clueless.

"The spirit of Fire, Agni, had three children; Surya the sun, Skoll the wolf, and Fenghuang the phoenix. Surya was the most favored of the three and his father loved him very much. 'Look,' he would say to Skoll. 'Do you see how your brother awakens every morning to bring light to the world?' The wolf became very jealous of Surya because no matter what he did he could not outshine his brother." Iroh chuckled at his own little joke.

"Skoll was a skilled hunter and he would bring back large game to Agni as offerings, but the spirit of Fire would only scoff at him. 'Is this all you have to offer? Your brother offers light and warmth to the earth. Even you sister Fenghuang can give me joy with the sound of her voice and her immense beauty. You are a disgrace.' This enraged Skoll so much that he attacked his brother. As you can imagine he was not able to defeat him. Agni punished Skoll by caging him on that island where he will serve his life sentence."

"So he's trapped," Aang said. "I kind of feel sorry for him."

"What about the village?" Katara asked. "Weren't there people living on that island?"

Iroh turned to the waterbender, "Yes there was. In fact, Skoll fell in love with a lovely young woman who lived there and she gave birth to a son."

"Okay that's enough." Sokka couldn't stand this anymore. "Do you honestly expect us to believe this fairy tale?"

"Are you calling my uncle a liar?" Zuko shot back despite his own skepticism.

"What if I am?"

Katara placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder. A stern look from his sister warned him against a fight.

"So," Shing urged Iroh on. "What happened to his son?"

"No one is quite sure why, but the woman took their son and left the island. In a fit of rage at his lover's betrayal he sent his wolves to kill the rest of the villagers."

Shing grinned, "That's quite a temper Skoll has. He reminds me of someone." He locked gazes with Zuko.

The prince felt his blood boil and was about to retort when Shing's words sunk in. He remembered how the people used to refer to the royal family, "the descendants of Agni". Zuko had never given it much thought, dismissing it as nothing more than superstitious worship, but could it possibly have been literal? Then he remembered Skoll's glowing amber eyes. No. It couldn't possibly be true. But when he looked at Iroh and saw him offer a ghost of a smile Zuko wondered. His head was spinning. He wanted so much to return to a world where things made sense. Not sitting on a flying bison, working with his enemies, and realizing that a spirit was his ancestor. This must be a nightmare; that was the only rational explanation. Any minute he would wake up and things would be normal.

Yori spoke for the first time since she boarded Appa, "Someone did realize the possibility of Chen following us, right?"

They stared blankly. She pointed toward the river and they saw a ship moving through the water.

"Impossible!" Zuko stood to his feet. The engine of Chen's ship couldn't possibly be working without oil. He and Iroh had made sure to take care of that. Then Zuko remembered that one waterbender had stayed behind while the rest joined their leader on the island. He must be a Master to be able to move the ship with that kind of speed. Or else Chen had a sword to his throat.

"Apparently not," Shing's eyes narrowed at the sight of his former boss. "This isn't good."

"At this rate we'll lead him right to the temple," Katara was surprised by the composure in her voice. "We have to do something."

"How brave of you to volunteer!" Shing took both of the Water Tribe girl's hands in his. "Your courage is only matched by your beauty. Waterbending would truly be the best offensive; I wish you and Aang the best of luck."

Aang and Sokka looked torn between confusion and anger. What did he think he was doing touching Katara?

She ripped her hands from his grasp and gave him a dirty look. "I didn't mean just me and Aang. I meant _everyone._"

"You coward," Zuko joined in. "You're afraid to face Chen again because you know he'll kill you in retribution."

The only thing that stopped Yori from attacking the fire prince was a stern look from her Master. Shing turned back to him, "Once again you thought wrong, Zuko. Now that I've fully recovered my strength it would hardly be much of a fight."

"Really," Sokka still looked angry. "Then why don't _you_ go down and fight him. You were a part of his crew after all, I'm sure you must know his weakness." It may have seemed complimentary, but in those words lay a challenge.

The earth prince regarded him evenly. "I may have been part of the crew, but even _I_ don't know everything there is about Chen after only two months. But that's beside the point. If you manage to put him on dry land I'll take care of the rest."

It was back. That feeling Zuko had was back. A tiny voice in the back of his head was screaming a warning at him. And then it hit him in all its hideous glory, the thing that had been bothering him since he heard Shing's testimony back on the island. A smile of satisfaction spread on the prince's lips, now it all made sense.

"Tell me, Shing." His amber eyes looked eerily similar to Skoll's. "How long have you been pretending to be a pirate?"

Yori eyed both princes, sensing that this could turn ugly. Shing's body tensed, but his face was impassive. "Are you deaf? I told you that I've been working for him for less than two months, not long after our people's Houshu was stolen."

"Is that so? Then how about explaining why you told me that you've been on that ship for _three_ months, which would put you there _before _your people's Houshu was stolen?"

Wide eyes focused in on Shing, waiting for his response.

"A slip of the tongue," he covered. But no one believed him.

Iroh shook his head ruefully, "Of course. I should have known. Who better to give Chen a book with such rare information about Nu-gua than a prince with unlimited resources?" He almost admired the ingeniousness.

The silence was broken by Shing's laughter. He threw his head back as though this was the funniest joke ever told. "I'm impressed," he calmed down and looked at Zuko. "I didn't think you were listening to my 'mindless dribble', as you so affectionately called it."

"You talk too much," Zuko stood to his feet and took a fighting stance. He extended his arm to release a jet of fire, but in such close quarters Yori was too quick. She kicked his hand away and the fire shot harmlessly into the sky. She jumped back, placing herself in front of her Master.

"Using a woman as your shield? You really are a coward."

"Why?" Aang pleaded to the prince. He couldn't understand what was going on. "Why would you help Chen steal the jewels? Your own people's Houshu?"

"You mean these?" Shing pulled a pouch from inside his jacket; the outline of a dagger and cup could be seen.

"Bastard! You've had them the whole time?" Zuko shouted.

"Chen was nothing more than a means to an end. The Houshu are now in hands of the man who deserves them. It's my destiny."

"_Destiny_? Don't make me laugh!" Sokka growled. "You're just as greedy as that pirate. All you want is immortality!"

"Look!" Katara pointed over the edge of the saddle at Chen's ship. A catapult had been loaded and a large fiery mass sent hurling towards them.

Aang took hold of the reins and steered Appa to the left, narrowly avoiding the attack. The passengers braced themselves and tried not to be thrown from the bison.

"Persistent bastard," Zuko hissed at the pirate. He faced Shing again, prepared to take him down once and for all, but the whistling sound of another approaching object returned his attention to hanging on for dear life. Appa twisted, avoiding the second attack, but he wasn't as quick the third time. It smashed into the side of the flying bison, sending him flying to the right with such intensity that his occupants were thrown from the saddle.

The next thing that registered in Aang's mind was rain. It was going to rain. The dark clouds above them testified to an upcoming storm and he had always hated storms. They seem to bring nothing but painful memories.

He turned to the others and saw them floating helplessly downwards, the ground ready to catch them. They were pulled by the invisible force of gravity; nothing and no one was outside its reach. Even the wounded Appa could not find the strength to fly. They were going to die, he thought. Unless he did something they would all die. His fear was quickly replaced with righteous courage. The arrows on his body began to glow with the light of his spirit as he entered the Avatar state. A mighty wind was summoned to cushion the fall of his friends and enemies, a gale so strong that it scattered them across the forest.

And the rain began to fall.

- - - - -

Katara moaned. Her brilliant blue eyes opened slowly to see where she had landed. A light drizzle of rain soaked her aching body and she felt slightly relieved. The water seemed to soak the pain away.

"Aang?" She stood to her feet and called out into the forest. "Sokka?"

No reply. She was alone and this realization frightened her. What was she supposed to do? Katara took a breath and tried to analyze her situation. She was alone, in the forest, Shing and Yori had betrayed them, they had three of the four Houshu and were probably making their way to the temple for the final jewel.

This wasn't helping.

Fear gave way to anger and she stomped her foot in frustration. She was helpless. She _hated_ that feeling.

The waterbender stepped into the forest, continuing to call out to her friends hoping that they were okay too. Her logic told her that it was useless, the power of the Avatar was great and had undoubtedly scattered them all miles apart from each other. She should be heading towards the temple, as the others were most likely doing themselves, but how could she reach a destination without directions? She didn't know where it was and inwardly cursed herself for falling asleep on the journey before. This wasn't good.

Just as she was about to loose hope a faint grunting sound caught her ear. She stilled and strained to hear. Katara could definitely hear the sound of someone's painful moan. Could it be Sokka or Aang? She rushed towards the noise with newfound expectation.

She ran through the light drizzle, weaving in and out of the trees. The sound was slowly getting louder then it stopped. Her heart beat loudly in her chest. "Sokka! Aang!" Please, she thought. Please keep making noise so I can find you. But there was only the sound of the rain drumming the forest floor. Disheartened, Katara scanned the environment hoping to catch sight of blue or yellow. Nothing.

She was about to turn around when a dark heap on the ground moved slightly. Was it just her imagination? She watched as it moved again. No, she was not alone. Katara hurried to the heap of dark clothes then stopped dead in her tracks when she recognized to whom they belonged.

The waterbender briefly wondered which spirit she had offended to warrant this kind of punishment.

- - - - -

His small body felt drained. Aang always felt a bit weak after entering the Avatar state. The monk's voice seemed hoarse as he called, "Katara! Sokka!"

There was no reply. Aang patted the wet fur of Appa and comforted him with soothing words; his broken staff lay feebly at his feet. The bison had been hit hard by the attack, his right side was burned and bleeding, he couldn't move. Tears filled the young Avatar's eyes; there was nothing he could do. If Katara was here she could have healed Appa with her waterbending. If Sokka was here he could have offered a plan of action. But they weren't. He was on his own.

Part of him wanted to search the wooded area for his friends, but he hated to leave Appa alone.

Chen was still out there. Shing and Yori were still out there and one Houshu away from creating a bridge to the spirit world that could allow Koh to return. He was the Avatar; it was his responsibility to bring peace to the world and protection for the innocent. He secretly despised that responsibility. Aang had never _asked_ to be the Avatar all he wanted was to be a normal kid! But this was the life that fate had dealt him. He couldn't afford to feel sorry for himself. People needed him and he couldn't let them down.

"I'm sorry, Appa." He stroked his soft fur. "I promise I'll be back soon."

"That's the spirit!"

Aang whipped around and saw Zuko's uncle limping through the forest towards them. "Iroh!" He felt slightly comforted that he wasn't alone.

The old man smiled. "That was an impressive display of power, young Avatar, although you could have been a little gentler with your elder."

"Oh. Sorry," he grinned sheepishly.

He waved the apology aside with a sway of his hand. "It's no matter. We have more important things to do."

"Are we going to find the others?"

There was a pained expression on the ex-general's face. He wanted to see his nephew and know that he was okay, but he had faith in Zuko and the Avatar's friends. "I'm sure they are fine. As are Shing and Yori."

Aang grimaced.

"I know you feel badly about leaving your friends behind, but if the earth prince should reach the temple before us…" His voice trailed as though he refused to acknowledge the potential danger of the situation.

"But…" Aang desperately wanted a reason to find Katara and Sokka first. "What about that spell? I mean, we couldn't even see the temple until my Avatar spirit overpowered it. I bet Shing won't be able to find it."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not," Iroh stared intently into the sky.

Aang wondered what was going through the man's mind. He remembered Iroh's sudden arrival at the oasis, how he threatened Zhao not to kill the moon spirit, and then fought those firebenders when the Admiral did so anyway. He had helped them. Something inside him told Aang he could trust this man. Then again, another voice was telling him to quit being so naïve, that he had thought the same thing about Shing and Yori. It sounded strangely like Sokka.

The Avatar sighed. He hated himself for what he was about to do, "Alright. Let's go to the temple."

- - - - -

**Author's Notes:** I think my chapters keep getting shorter. Sorry about that, but I wanted to end it here.

The legend that Iroh told them about Skoll was created by me, but I was inspired by several different things. According to Wikipedia in Hinduism, Surya is the chief solar deity. The name Skoll comes from Norse mythology, he was a wolf that chased the sun through the sky every day, trying to eat it. (By the way, this story will be further influenced by Norse mythology just in case anyone would like a hint). Fenghuang is a mythological Chinese firebird and she will be mentioned again in future chapters.

So what on God's green earth possessed me to make Zuko's ancestor a spirit? I really have no idea. I suppose I wanted to show the pattern of sibling rivalry that seems to plague this family. Iroh and Ozai, Zuko and Azula, Skoll and Surya.

But like I said before, I think this story is writing itself.

Anyway, a big thanks to me-obviously and Hotspur for your loyalty. Your reviews are what helps keep this story going. Also, credit goes to my wonderful beta reader who is doing such a great job. Ardy, your expertise deserves praise.


	10. Preparations

**Disclaimer:** Haven't we gone over this before?

**Summary:** Koh the Face Stealer threatens to return and finish what he started centuries ago. New alliances will be formed, friendships will be tested, and characters will be challenged like never before.

**Providence**

**Chapter Ten: Preparations**

- - - - -

Zuko could hear the sound of a voice calling, but he couldn't understand what it was saying. His mind was floating in a state of semi-consciousness; he could vaguely feel the drumming of rain on his body through the haze of pain. The fall had done nothing to help the condition of his wounds. He knew he should try and get up, but he couldn't remember where he needed to go. What was he searching for?

"Zuko?" The voice tentatively called out to him.

The sound of his name awakened his senses. He turned to see the face of the Water Tribe girl staring down at him. He pulled himself into a sitting position and hissed at the sharp pain that went through his body. "What the hell happened?"

She ignored his harsh attitude, "Aang managed to keep the fall from killing us, but now we're separated. I don't know where the others are."

He snorted. Perfect. This was just perfect.

Zuko remembered the arrogant face of Shing, how he had tried to use them to fulfill his own greedy desires. No one used Zuko or his uncle and lived to tell about it. He would find that smirking moron and put an end to this madness once and for all. The exiled prince slowly pulled himself to his feet. He could work through the pain or so he hoped.

Katara stared at the young man in amazement. She saw his bloody clothes, his battered armor, and the obvious pain etched on this face. Had he been this injured before when he was fighting the pirates? She remembered how he rid himself of his restraints and attacked Shing. Surely he couldn't have displayed such power with his body in this condition?

"You're hurt," the words left her before she realized it.

"How observant," he shot back.

Blue met amber in a hard stare. Perhaps she would have been better off alone.

Zuko limped forward with anger in his step.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Shing."

"In your condition? You won't get very far."

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

"If you keep talking to me like that I won't help you."

"Help me?" He scoffed. "How could _you_ possibly help me?"

She paused. Would she help him? Katara owed him nothing and if truth be told she found some satisfaction in his condition. After everything he had put them through he definitely deserved it. But a part of her felt shame for that thought; she wasn't raised to wish harm on others.

She was alone in the forest and frankly the thought of looking for the others or the temple alone was not appealing. Shing, Yori, and Chen were still out there. Katara felt confident in her abilities as a waterbender, but the memory of Shing's Kuji Kiri was intimidating. She looked at the prince and wondered what on earth possessed her to say this. "Look, you have two options. One," she lifted one finger, "I'll heal you and we'll search for the others together. Or two," Katara raised a second finger, "I'll leave you here injured and alone."

He gave her a nasty glare. Did she really think he had fallen so low that he would accept aid from the enemy? On the other hand, waterbenders were rather famous for their healing abilities and he would be lying to himself if he thought he could defeat Shing as he was now. Not to mention capturing the Avatar. He inwardly smirked. What a perfect irony it would be, letting the girl heal him so he could turn around and capture her friend. He may have agreed to a temporary truce, and he intended to take down the Earth Kingdom prince, but no truce lasted forever. Once Shing was out of the way, the Avatar would be his for the taking.

"Alright then, let's see what you can do."

How she hated that condescending tone. Did he really still think she was weak after dueling in the North Pole? Katara had proven herself capable. Her only regret was she hadn't included "freeze your mouth shut" in her options. She sighed; it would be shameful to go back on her word now. There were more important things at stake. "Sit down," she commanded.

The nasty glare was back. Did he look like a dog to her?

She sighed again; this was going to be more difficult than she thought, "Fine. _Please_ sit down."

At first she thought he would snap at her, but to Katara's surprise he conceded. She eyed him thoughtfully. What was going through his mind?

Katara opened her canteen and let the rain fill it completely, "Imagine your chi moving through your body. Focus it where the pain is located."

He lifted a brow. What on earth was she babbling about? One look at the girl told him she was completely serious. He closed his eyes and let years of meditation take over.

Katara summoned the water from the canteen in a long stream and tried to remember the healing lesson with Ugoda. She stood with hands palm out, knees slightly bent, and her back straight. She took a few deep breaths and let the water cover the Fire Nation prince. It surrounded him like a cool blanket. He could feel some enter his body and he shivered from the cold. The water was moving around him and inside him, focusing on his shoulder, hands, and ribs. There was a sharp pain and then it was gone. The water dispersed.

Zuko got to his feet coughing, but was surprised to find his wounds were indeed healed. There was no pain.

Katara felt a shiver go through her spine that had nothing to do with the cold rain. She looked at his smirking face and wondered if she had done the right thing.

"What are you just standing there for? Let's get moving."

She _definitely_ hated that condescending tone.

- - - - -

_Sokka eyed the gift from his father with pure childlike joy. For his eleventh birthday he had received his very first weapon, marking the endings of childhood and the beginning of an adult life. Normally, a boy wouldn't have received such a gift at his young age, but Sokka's father had made an exception._

_The weather in the South Pole was particularly harsh this year and the food supply of the village was running short. Hakoda, along with his good friend Bato, were going to set out on their ship to warmer waters in an attempt to bring back food. Sokka had begged to go along with him, but to his disappointment his father had declared him too young. On the days leading up to the departure he didn't know if he could stand the crushed look on his son's face; that was when the idea came to him. With his own hands he fashioned a boomerang and gave it to his only son._

"_While I'm gone you will be the man of the house. I'm counting on you to take care of your mother and sister."_

_Sokka's bright blue eyes were shining as he took hold of his unique weapon. Hakoda smiled, for at the time he had no idea just how serious Sokka would take his words._

_Hakoda and Bato had taken their leave and now Sokka was standing outside their frozen home practicing. Sakari looked out at her son and sighed softly. "Sokka," she called. "Why don't you take a break and have some dinner? You've been practicing for hours."_

"_Not now!" He shouted back. "I'm just getting the hang of it!" The boy threw the boomerang with zest and readied himself for its return. It circled back and he lifted his hand to catch it. _

"_Ow!"_

_Sakari approached the young boy with another bandage. She cleaned away the blood from the cut and wrapped his hand for the third time._

"_I almost had it!" He insisted._

"_Yes," she assured him. "Almost."_

_A ten year old Katara rolled her eyes, a habit she had picked up only recently and had already mastered. "He's _almost_ had it all day."_

_Sokka wriggled his nose. "At least I didn't freeze my feet to the floor."_

"_I was waterbending!"_

"_Don't you mean playing with magic water?"_

"_You're such a jerk!"_

"_Nag!"_

"_Sokka! Katara!" Sakari scolded her children. "Now that's enough. Both of you get inside and eat your dinner."_

_They dutifully obeyed and started toward the hut. Sakari turned to enter as well when a strange smell caught her nose. She looked into the sky and blanched at the sight; soot mixed with snow._

"_Hey look!" Sokka pointed at the sky. "It's black snow!" The children marveled at the sight, completely unaware of its meaning._

_Their mother felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. No. Not now. Not when her husband was so far from home. Not ever._

"_What did you do to the snow, Katara?"_

"_Me? What makes you think that I did it?"_

"_Well, you are the weird one."_

"_Get inside!" Sakari interrupted. "Get inside now!" Not even the spirits would have disobeyed her._

_Sokka and Katara stared in confusion as their mother grabbed a blanket and put food into the center before tying it up. She thrust the package into her son's hands. "Take your sister and go to the cavern east of the village, stay there until one of the villagers or I come for you. Do not come back here until then."_

_They stared at their mother as though she were mad. They had often played in the cave, but she had always told them not to go there alone. Why change her mind now?_

"_What's wrong?" He asked._

"_I'll explain later, just go!"_

_Katara looked like she was on the verge of tears. Why did her mother want them to leave?_

_Sokka looked directly into his mother's eyes. "It's the Fire Nation isn't it?"_

_Sakari gathered every bit of her strength to keep away the fear that was growing inside her. She needed to be strong for the sake of her children and yet she couldn't bring herself to lie to them, "Yes."_

"_Then I can help you!" He declared with youthful ignorance. "Dad gave me the boomerang! He told me to take care…"_

"_No, Sokka!" She interrupted. "I know you want to help and right now that means taking your sister to safety. Now do as I say."_

"_But…"_

"_No matter what happens promise me you will stay with Katara. Do not come back here! Run away Sokka, run away and live."_

_That was the last time Sokka and Katara saw their mother alive._

- - - - -

The memory began to fade and Sokka awoke from his daze. He wasn't at the South Pole, he reminded himself. He wasn't eleven anymore. He was fifteen and alone in the northern forest of the Earth Kingdom. Ever since the death of Yue this earlier memory had surfaced from the depths of his mind and plagued his dreams.

Sokka shook his head as though trying to throw the memory out of his mind. He had to focus. The Water Tribe warrior took out his knife, planted it in the tree, and listened. He couldn't hear any footsteps and his heart sank. Where were they?

He withdrew the knife and kept moving. Maybe they were already moving on towards the temple. Unfortunately, he realized, he had no idea where it was. Sokka cursed under his breath. He was running out of ideas.

The sound of rushing water lifted his downhearted spirit. It could only be the river. He rushed toward the sound. All he had to do was follow it and it would lead him closer to the temple. It wouldn't take him all the way there, but it was a start.

Closer and closer he came to the sound of water; each of his steps was surer than the last. Finally the river came into view. He could see the rain dancing on the surface of the water…and a pirate ship floating just downstream. Two figures exited the boat, one was being dragged, either because he was exhausted or dead, Sokka couldn't tell. His heart skipped a beat. The tall figure towing the body was Chen.

_Run away Sokka, run away and live._

He had run away once, but he had vowed to never do so again. He was a warrior! And yet when the Fire Nation attacked their people Sokka couldn't protect his mother. She died for them and for their village. He had always been too young, too inexperienced.

_You're not old enough to go to war, Sokka, you know that._

_I'm strong! I'm brave! I can fight! Please, Dad!_

_Being a man is knowing where you're needed the most, and for you right now that is here protecting your sister._

He had been left behind, left because he couldn't help them. But that was then, this is now. Now he was ready to do what needed to be done. Chen had to be stopped.

- - - - -

Aang and Iroh made their way through the thick forest towards the Earth Kingdom temple. Most of the journey had been made in silence. Aang repeated reassurances in his mind, Katara and Sokka are fine. They're strong; they can take care of themselves.

And yet he still worried.

Shing had proven himself to be a powerful and cunning adversary. If he should somehow take the final Houshu and create a bridge the world could feel the wrath of Koh once more. Aang didn't even want to think about what he would do if it should come to a head-to-head fight with the Face Stealer. The little knowledge he had of the spirit didn't include how to defeat him. In fact there were several things he didn't know.

"Iroh, why did you have the Fire Nation Houshu in the first place?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that." Iroh carefully retold the story of his son and Nu-gua. He told the boy about how he had collected the jewels and traveled to the spirit world.

The Avatar couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards the older man, "I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago," he replied.

"But if you created a bridge, didn't Koh try to return to the natural world?"

"It was the first time a bridge had been created by the Houshu in over eight hundred years. Of course Koh tried to take advantage of it. I was lucky though, I was not alone in the fight against him."

Aang blinked. His "huh?" hung unspoken in the air.

"You've already met her I believe. Does she still call herself Lei?"

It felt like the Avatar had taken a blow to the stomach. During Iroh's explanation he had described her perfectly, every detail. A name wasn't given and Aang tried to convince himself that it couldn't possibly be the same woman they had met only yesterday. After all, how could this woman look exactly the same when the ex-general had seen her over a decade ago? But his intuition told him otherwise. Some part of him had known from the beginning that Lei was anything but ordinary. After everything that had happened it wouldn't surprise the monk if Lei turned out to be a spirit herself.

And lightning struck in the distance.

"She _is_ Nu-gua!" It all made sense. It explained how she had known so much, how she possessed such immense spiritual power, and hadn't aged a day in many years. She wasn't _human._

Iroh was bit taken aback; the boy was quicker than he looked. "She is not Nu-gu herself, but merely a puppet created by the tree to guard the temple when it was constructed."

Aang mulled this over in his mind before speaking again. Why would the temple need to be guarded? It was created long before the Houshu was given to Lei for protection, so the jewel couldn't be the only reason such great lengths had been taken for it to be hidden.

_Everyone knows it was created as a memorial to Avatar Tang and is protected by a spell to keep out those who would abuse the power within it._

The power within the temple. The monk had assumed Yori had meant the Houshu, but what if there was another meaning? Another power? Something that was worth protecting from those who would abuse it. He wondered.

"It's Idzumo isn't it?" His voice was barely above a whisper. "Was the temple built above Idzumo?"

He smiled. "How does it feel to know that only yesterday Nu-gua was under your feet?"

- - - - -

The rain was finally beginning to clear up, but the dark clouds promised that the reprieve was only temporary. Zuko was grateful for this, he didn't know if he could stand the terrible weather any longer…or the _company_.

"This is the third time we've passed that tree!" Katara pointed at the tree in question.

He tried to stay calm, "How can you tell? They all look the same."

"We're going in circles!" She insisted.

"We are _not_ going in circles."

"Fine, a spherical route."

He whipped around and froze her in place with a hard glare. "You have two options," Zuko mockingly lifted one finger. "One, you shut your mouth voluntarily. Or two," he lifted a second finger, "I'll shut it for you. Trust me, obedience is less painful."

Katara frowned and crossed her arms over her chest in a huff.

"Smart choice," Zuko turned back around and continued his futile search for the temple. Honestly, neither of them knew where it was, but he couldn't stand to just sit around and do nothing. He would find Shing if he had to spend the rest of his teenage years looking under every rock in the forest.

Katara eyed the back of her companion. He may have had the personality of a wolf-bat, but there was no way she was going to let him out of her sight. Zuko may have wanted a fight with Shing, but she didn't trust him to give up his search for the Avatar. If they should come across Aang she would make sure the prince didn't have a chance to capture him. An old saying popped into her head. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

Zuko continued on and spotted a grouping of large, moss covered rocks. They looked strangely familiar…

He paled. The prince could almost _feel_ the satisfied smile forming on the waterbender's lips behind him.

"I told you we were going in circles." Katara felt like she was watching a volcano about to erupt. She was surprised there wasn't smoke coming from his ears.

"If you don't shut up…"

His threat was cut short by a soft "kerch." Katara recognized the sound of the flying lemur, "Momo!" He soared through the treetops and landed happily on the Water Tribe girl's shoulder. "You're safe!"

Zuko watched her hug the animal in confusion. "What the hell is that thing?"

"This _thing_," she retorted, "has just saved us. Momo, you can take us to the temple can't you?" Admittedly, her attempts to communicate with the lemur in the past had proven unsuccessful, but she wasn't about to give up hope yet. Or give Zuko even the faintest hint of any past failures at communicating with Momo.

Whether or not Momo understood her was still unknown, but he flew into the air and soared purposefully on as though he did.

"Come on!" Katara took off after her animal friend.

Zuko sighed. He was getting directions from something that would rather _eat_ a map than read it. He made a mental note to get his head examined after this disaster was over.

- - - - -

**Author's Notes:** Yep, my chapters are definitely getting shorter or at least according to my word count.

I admit I did have a little fun writing this chapter, but rest assured my friends that this will _not_ turn into a Zutara fic.

And now I just realized why I don't have more reviews.


	11. Battles

**Disclaimer: **I do not nor will I ever own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I am making no money off of this.

**Summary:** Koh the Face Stealer threatens to return and finish what he started centuries ago. New alliances will be formed, friendships will be tested, and characters will be challenged like never before.

**Providence**

**Chapter Eleven: Battles**

**- - - - -**

It was so silly, really. Katara didn't know why the fable had come to mind, but then again the circumstances seemed to call for the bizarre. She remembered a tale her mother had told her once as a child, a magical tale about the sun and the moon and their forbidden love. The waterbender always thought it was odd that two deities of such opposite nature had gone to extraordinary lengths to be with one another. The moon goddess created a celestial ladder and would climb it every night to be with her lover. She was attracted by his warmth and power, he by her beauty and subtle strength. The girls of her village swooned over this part of the romantic tale, declaring that love was blind and knew no barriers. They swooned because they were _idiots._

After a disastrous dinner in which the sun god had served fish from the ocean (a horrible choice in Katara's opinion, didn't he know about the moon and ocean were close friends, practically inseparable?) the moon moved to a different part of the sky saying she would never look at the sun again. This is why night and day are never together.

Katara could sympathize.

Zuko was following her and Momo, although his constant grunts, huffs, and inaudible mutterings under his breath told her that he did so only because he had no more desirable options. Katara knew the lemur had been awake during their previous journey to the temple, but that alone might not guarantee that he would lead them there now. She pushed the negative thought aside; she couldn't afford to think that way. She had to stay positive, despite the negative influence walking just behind her.

His hand took firm grasp of her arm, stopping Katara, "What the…"

Zuko shushed her. He stood motionless and listening for something. His amber eyes eventually fixed to their right as he heard it again. Voices. Two of them.

He dragged the unwilling Katara closer to the sound; his grip was firm, but not painful. They stood behind the thick trunk of a tree and Zuko peered around. Katara opened her mouth to protest, but a hard glare silenced her. That's when she heard it too. Someone…no, _two_ people were close by. She tensed. The sound was gone now. Had they heard them?

For a moment fire and water stood together in uncomfortable silence. Friend or foe was nearby and neither Katara nor Zuko was keen to make the first move, but they didn't have to wait long. The ground trembled beneath them. Shing. Their question was answered.

"You shouldn't sneak around like that. It's rude." Shing relaxed his fighting stance as Yori stood rigid beside him. She armed herself with her kunai, three in each hand, and prepared herself for the inevitable battle.

Katara placed her hands on her hips and gave them the best I'm-pissed-and-I'm-not-afraid-of-you look she could muster, "Bold words from a traitor."

"My dearest Katara," the prince flashed her a seductive look, like a heavenly angel with an earthly promise. "I assure you my motives are completely noble. Surely you wish for an end to this war as much as I do? Victory is near…"

"Shut up!" Zuko could take no more of Shing's tireless talking. "Hand over the Houshu and I might leave some teeth in your mouth."

"I was talking to the lady," he shot back. "Have some patience. I'll kick your ass soon enough."

"Anyone can _talk_," Zuko challenged. "Not everyone can back it up."

The exiled prince released two successive bursts of hot flames. The first attack barely dented the shield Shing created, but the second crumbled his defense, leaving him open.

Zuko charged forward and quickly unleashed another attack. Fire consumed the area around his opponent. He waited for the flames to clear and claim his victory, but to his surprise and disappointment Shing had disappeared. He cursed under his breath. Where the hell did he go?

Shing emerged from his refuge underground directly behind Zuko. The fire prince twisted around to face his opponent only to have Shing's fist connect with his face, causing Zuko to stumble back. He quickly regained his balance and resumed his fighting stance. He shot the earth prince a look of hatred as he allowed his anger to grow.

"That was a pretty good try," said Shing. "You were able to predict my shield _and_ figured out how to defeat it after only seeing it once before." He moved into a low stance, his right knee bent forward with his left leg stretched behind him; his arms were raised to chest height. "I'll let go of my pride and acknowledge your skill. No more holding back."

In a flash six kunai made a deadly path towards the waterbender. Katara quickly called some water from her canteen and knocked them from the air. She raised the stream over her head and brought it down like a whip. Yori quickly jumped out of the way and charged her opponent. Katara tried again, but her water whip was not able to connect with the agile young woman. She soared through the air, twisted, and a flying kick landed in Katara's side.

The waterbender flew to the left, her journey quickly ending as her back hit the trunk of tree. She looked up just in time to see Yori's fist. Katara swiftly moved out of the way and the bodyguard's punch hit the tree instead, sending wood chips flying. The Water Tribe girl couldn't help notice the large chunk of bark that was now missing. That was _close_.

She got back to her feet, but before Katara could so much as blink Yori was again upon her. A barrage of punches and kicks kept her on her toes. She wasn't able to waterbend since the purpose of her opponents attack was to keep her from being able to counter. But Katara wasn't to be underestimated.

She surprised Yori by grabbing hold of her arm just as it had passed her head in a failed attempt to punch the waterbender. Katara used the momentum from her opponent against her and turned it into a throw, flipping the gray-eyed woman over. However, Yori's agility seemed to know no bounds. With an almost unnatural twist the bodyguard landed on her feet and took hold of Katara, using her own tactic against her. She went flying helplessly through the air, slid across the wet grass, and straight into a puddle that had formed during the brief rainstorm. Yori charged again, but as soon as her foot stepped into the water it instantly froze and trapped her. Katara took her time getting back to her feet, letting a smile grace her lips.

"This fight is over," she summoned more water from her arsenal, intending to imprison the young woman in ice once more. The earth trembled for the second time. The ice cracked, leaving Yori just enough room to free herself. Katara launched the water at her opponent, but with her newfound mobility Yori easily, almost casually, evaded it.

With the ground constantly moving beneath him it was almost impossible for Zuko to aim properly. His fire attacks soared over Shing's head, wildly to the side, and embarrassingly short. It took a great deal of effort just to keep his balance, much less put up an offensive. Zuko jumped and grabbed hold of a low lying branch with one hand and shot a jet of flames at the earth prince with the other. But just as he had finally found a way to aim, a stream of water doused the fire and soaked him head to toe.

"You idiot!" He growled at Katara as he landed back on the ground. "Watch what you're doing!"

"If you had done your job and defeated Shing it wouldn't have happened!"

"What did you just say, you little…"

Their fight stole Katara's attention and she barely had time to raise her arms in defense as Yori delivered another punch. The first attack with her right fist knocked Katara's arms out of the way and the second with her left fist connected with the girl's jaw. The waterbender dropped to her knees, a trickle of blood escaping from her mouth.

With one enemy down, Yori pulled out more throwing knives and used the fire prince as her new target. Zuko avoided the kunai, but he wasn't so lucky with the boulder offered by Shing. It took him by surprise and knocked him backwards.

Katara stood back up, wiped the blood away, and joined Zuko. Yori and Shing stood side by side, their stances mirror images of each other.

"Yojimbo," the fire prince muttered.

Katara raised a graceful brow in question.

"That girl isn't just some hired hand. She is his yojimbo."

"Are you going to explain what that is or am I supposed to guess?"

He was getting very good at giving her exasperated looks, "Don't be stupid. Open your eyes."

Katara looked at their opponents. It was strange; Shing and Yori had the same stance, but why would that be? Yori couldn't bend. Was this supposed to be some sort of trick?

"A yojimbo is more than just a bodyguard, they are chosen at birth to serve alongside a member of the Earth Kingdom's royal family. They are trained with their masters in combat and tactics. They are supposed to be in complete sync with one another, but it's strange…a yojimbo is usually an earthbender."

Shing smiled, "It seems General Iroh's well of intelligence is very deep indeed. You've done well to listen to him."

"What's the matter Shing?" Zuko ignored that comment in favor of irritating the earth prince. "Are you so weak that your family gave you a retainer whose only talent is tossing around little knives?"

"Better a non-bending yojimbo than a scar on my face."

Zuko's fists were clinched so tight his nails were digging into his flesh and drawing blood. Katara looked at him in confusion. What exactly had Shing meant by that?

The exiled prince charged the earthbender with a roar and burst of flames. The Earth Kingdom duo dodged to either side and attempted to attack the prince together. Yori armed herself with more kunai, but was quickly knocked back by a torrent of water.

"_I_ am your opponent," Katara said. She wasn't about to lose. They had to get the Houshu back, everything depended on it. Shing and Yori had already proven themselves a powerful team and, as much as she hated to admit it, she was going to have to work with Zuko if they were ever going to defeat their opponents.

If only she knew how.

- - - - -

"What do we have here?" Chen's arrogant voice made Sokka's blood boil, "How fortunate for me. I was just wondering how I was going to find the temple and the answer actually came right to me. Why don't you be a good boy and show me the way?"

"Your greed has blinded you to reality," Sokka retorted. "There is no way you can win now. It's over for you; all your friends are gone." The warrior tried not to let his eyes wander over to the dead body of the waterbender…executed by the pirate himself.

Chen's ominous eyes narrowed. "Don't play games with me you little brat! Take me to the temple!"

"No," His response was solid and immovable, not a trace of fear or second thoughts.

"That was a mistake." Chen reached for his sword and slowly pulled it out. He didn't bother changing his stance to a fighting position. Sokka didn't fail to notice the insult. "And your last."

_Being a man is knowing where you're needed the most…_

This is where he was needed. Sokka took his boomerang from its sheath and gripped it tightly.

_It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back._

_No! You don't have to do that!_

_It's my duty, Sokka._

_I won't let you! Your father told me to protect you! _

_I have to do this._

Ever since the death of Yue, Sokka felt as though he had lost control, and all the guilt and anger was eating away inside him. All those times he had called himself a warrior and yet he couldn't even protect the people he loved. He felt so lost, like everything he believed in had meant nothing. Nothing made sense.

He stared the answer to his question face to face. This was it. He was going to test himself and find out what he was lacking, what he had lost. This was his best and probably only chance.

His eyes rested again on the body of Chen's former comrade. Sokka couldn't afford to hold back, not with an opponent who wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

He was going to kill or be killed.

- - - - -

The sun was setting and the full moon could already be seen in the sky. A crash of thunder followed a flash of lightning. And yet even with all these sources of light Katara still couldn't see Yori. The yojimbo had retreated into the treetops, drawing her farther and farther away from the boys.

The waiting was starting to get to the waterbender. It was one thing to avoid kunai when she could see them coming, that was simple. But without knowing where her opponent was, the knives could come from anywhere. One wrong move on Katara's part and she was dead.

So here they were, playing a game of cat and mouse. Katara didn't find it the least bit fun and the dense fog that was settling in for the night did nothing to help her anxiety. "Come down and fight, _coward_!"

A kunai flew from above and cut the waterbender shallowly in the arm before embedding in the trunk of a tree. There! Katara focused her attention on the tree the knife had come from. The leaves of the tree were still wet from the rain and one carefully planned exhale turned the water into ice. She moved her arms up over her head, then sharply downward and the frozen leaves came crashing down. Katara shielded herself from the icy downpour and was able to see a black figure jump to another tree.

More kunai attacked the waterbender, sending her weaving through the trees. They flew past her with increasing intensity. As she ran through the forest she continued to freeze the leaves of the trees and knock them down with a sweep of her hands. She would find Yori even if she had to do the same to every tree in the forest.

The bodyguard was quickly running out of places to hide. The Water Tribe girl was proving a difficult target. Yori jumped to another tree and prepared to attack Katara once again, but the waterbender was one step ahead of her. The barren tree no longer hid her from Katara's sight.

"Got you!" She sent the last of her water toward the open Yori and knocked her off the limb of the tree. But as her agile body twisted in midair, she launched another kunai, and landed neatly on her feet.

Once again, Katara was taken by surprise by her opponent's acrobatic abilities. The kunai cut into the girl's leg and forced her to the ground.

"You're a clever one, I'll give you that." Yori tore the empty canteen away from Katara and kicked her away. She pulled a grenade from inside her armor. Katara gasped at the sight. It was the same kind of grenade the bodyguard had used against the wolves on the island. "I'll give you a few minutes to pray before you die. I suggest you use the last moments of your life wisely."

Katara was running out of ideas. "Why are you doing this?" She hissed through the pain. "Why do you want the Houshu?"

"Every day the Fire Nation oppresses our people and they won't stop until they win this bloody war. But with a few immortal soldiers we'll be able to drive those barbarians off our land once and for all. You have two minutes."

"Your plan won't work. Koh will kill you first," she panted.

Yori was getting tired of this, she should return to Shing and help him defeat Zuko. "My master is well aware of Koh and his agenda. But the Face Stealer would only be a problem if we didn't know how to defeat him."

"What? You know how?"

She nodded. "It's quite simple actually, but it's nothing you should concern yourself with. You have one minute."

Katara looked desperately around her for salvation.

"Your time is up. May your soul find peace in death." In a flash the grenade was cast and Yori had disappeared. The smoky substance was released and slowly blanketed the area surrounding Katara.

She tried to run, but her injured leg would only crumble beneath her. The smoke entered her lungs and caused her to cough. She was getting dizzy. Her head was spinning.

Katara crawled along the earth, but she wasn't going to get far enough to escape the gas in her condition. Her hand touched something cold. It was a frozen leaf. An idea hit Katara and she silently prayed that she would have the strength pull it off.

- - - - -

Without warning, Sokka thrust the boomerang forward. Chen casually stepped to the right and avoided the weapon's path.

"Is that all you've got? I'm disappointed."

Sokka smirked, "You shouldn't underestimate your opponent."

Chen raised a brow.

On the boomerang's return trip it cut through a tree branch just above the pirate. The limb came crashing down and Chen jumped away to avoid it. In his evasion of the first attack he wasn't prepared for the second. As Sokka caught his boomerang, he charged his distracted opponent, his club above his head and ready to strike. Chen raised his own weapon and brought it down to meet Sokka's charge. The Water Tribe warrior used his boomerang as a shield and metal met metal. The pirate was open now. Sokka swung the club at Chen's head. His opponent moved just enough to avoid the attack, the weapon hitting his shoulder instead. He stumbled back several steps.

Chen chuckled, "To think I assumed you were going to hold back."

"I told you before not to underestimate me and I'm not going to repeat myself. In a fight like this there can be no holding back."

"Now that the rules have been set I guess I can stop playing around. Now you die."

They charged at the same time, but Chen was faster. He unleashed a storm of slashed and stabs. Sokka used his boomerang and club to parry, but the pirate's speed was unreal. How could such a large body move like that?

Chen made a swipe at the warrior's feet and he jumped to avoid it. The pirate continued to spin around, building up momentum, and landed a kick in the stomach of his opponent. Sokka flew backwards, but quickly rolled back to his feet. Chen was already upon him, lifting his sword in a fatal blow. Sokka raised the club again just in time. He kept the sword from cutting into his flesh, but the force of the attack wrenched the weapon from his grasp. It landed several feet away from its owner.

Chen brought the sword back to his side and thrust it towards Sokka, attempting to skewer the young man. With the boomerang as his only defense he managed to deflect the sword just enough to avoid it killing him, but it made a gash on the side of his neck. The side-sweeping attack pushed Sokka back. He almost tripped over his own feet trying to get out of the sword's range.

The warrior threw his boomerang again and again Chen avoided it. The pirate attempted another left-handed stab. The blade passed by Sokka's skull, but he was ready to counter this time. He shifted and latched himself onto Chen's sword arm, intent on keeping him from moving it. The pain was enough to momentary push all coherent thought from Chen's mind. Sokka had agonizingly reminded him of the burn inflicted by Zuko. The boomerang returned and knocked the sword from his hand. Sokka quickly kicked it away and jumped back.

The warrior smirked at his opponent. They stood motionless for a moment waiting for the other to make a move.

"Don't get cocky, boy."

"I think this is the _perfect_ time to be cocky. You're unarmed and…oh look!" He faked surprise at seeing the boomerang in his hand. "I'm not!"

He growled, "That toy won't save you. With my speed and strength you're nothing more than an insignificant obstacle on my path to glory."

"Bold words from a man with no allies and no weapon," Sokka shot back.

"You just don't get it do you?" Chen's voice was full of confidence. "You can't win. I've faced hundreds of opponents who have tried that same tacit, taking the sword away. It doesn't work. It's _never_ worked. You're going to have to be more creative then that." As quick as lightning Chen made a run for his weapon.

Sokka threw is boomerang, but it wasn't as fast as the pirate. He grabbed his sword and knocked the weapon downward so it was implanted in the ground. Now it couldn't make one of its annoying return trips.

"Now I'll show you what the king of the battlefield can do!"

- - - - -

**Author's Notes:** The vague little tale at the beginning was inspired by Japanese mythology. According to Wikipedia, Tsukuyomi (god of the moon) and Amaterasu (goddess of the sun) used to live in the sky together, all happy like, until one disastrous dinner party where Tsukuyomi was appalled by Uke Mocki, preparing the food in a disgusting manner, and killed her. Well, Amaterasu wasn't too thrilled about this and she refused to look at him ever again and left. Thus, night and day are never together.

Also, I've been preparing Sokka for this fight from the beginning. I needed him to be in a certain state of mind so that he would be willing to kill Chen (not _want_ to kill him, but not want to hold back either). I just hope I didn't manage to turn him OOC in the process.

For some reason I keep wanting to turn the characters into ronin and samurai. Must be all the Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction I read to prepare myself for writing this.

By the way, yojimbo is Japanese for bodyguard. Just as houshu is Japanese for jewel.


	12. Destinies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Yada, yada, yada…

**Summary:** Koh the Face Stealer threatens to return and finish what he started centuries ago. New alliances will be formed, friendships will be tested, and characters will be challenged like never before.

**Providence**

**Chapter Twelve: Destinies**

- - - - -

_Hisano never considered herself an extraordinary person, despite the overwhelming evidence that proved otherwise. _

_As a child she would often stare intently at the stars, the ripples in the water, or the colors of fire as though enchanted by a spell of curious wonder. Her family often felt as though the young woman could see and hear things that were beyond normal human senses. Hisano would remark on the changes in the wind's direction, state with youthful arrogance that this event was an omen, and proceed to explain the coming affair in colorful detail._

_They would smile and nod, barely listening to Hisano's overactive imagination. It wasn't until her predictions became reality that her relatives took notice. The shock would quickly pass and they would ascribe the phenomenon to simple coincidence. The girl was bright and intuitive, no one doubted that. But as the girl became a woman and her predictions were increasing both in frequency and accuracy, coincidence no longer held sufficient. Hisano was a prophet._

_Skepticism followed her career like a shadow, but for every unbeliever there was a flock of followers. People from every nation would travel long distances to the quiet mountaintop in the Fire Nation where she resided in her humble home._

_It was her wisdom and clairvoyance that brought Kozue there._

_He entered through the door without knocking. After all, if she could see into the future then she should already know about his arrival, right? At first he feared the dilapidated hut was empty. Just as he was about to leave the sound of rustling caught his ear. He moved toward the back of the house and spotted Hisano inside a small room._

_Her back was turned to him, long gray hair stretched to the floor. "What you seek cannot be found. You waste your time coming here."_

_Any doubt he might have had was quashed by this old woman's odd greeting. She finally turned to face him and Kozue was repelled by the sight. Her face had shrunk to a living skull, but her eyes were still very bright and alive._

"_I'm a bit disappointed. I at least expected you to read my palm or examine my tea leaves before declaring an ill-omened future for me."_

_She regarded him like a vulture eyeing its injured prey, "Your flippancy masks your fear."_

_He had recovered enough from her appearance to challenge her, "One look and you can see into my very soul? I think your arrogance masks your senility."_

_Angry sparks littered her bright eyes. "You've come a long way to insult an old woman. I've already told you I cannot help you so your presence here is a waste of time."_

"_I refuse to accept that," he retorted. "After years of studying and searching I refuse to accept that it was all for nothing. Tell me why the spirits refuse to allow me passage to the spirit world. What went wrong?"_

_Hisano realized the young man could not be deterred by her warning alone. It was going to take a more impressive display of power to convince him of his failure. She took her cauldron with the concoction she had been brewing all day and beckoned Kozue to follow her. She instructed him to build a small fire, then poured some of the foul smelling liquid into it. The flames grew and turned white as Hisano stared into their depths, as though looking through a window into another world. Her eyes were glazed over._

"_When the four Houshu are gathered a purification ceremony must take place for a human to pass over the bridge. The anger in your heart was not cleansed and therefore your passage was denied. The spirits require brokenness; your desire for revenge will earn you nothing. It is not your destiny."_

"_Not my destiny?" He was torn between confusion and anger. "That monster took the lives of the only family I had and the spirits dare to say it is not my right to slay him?"_

_The flames stretched up higher towards the evening sky in a column of white heat._

_Hisano's voice was cold and distant as she spoke. "A time will come when the Avatar will disappear from the world, the heavens will deliver a mighty power to the people of Fire, an entire culture will be wiped from the Earth, ghosts of the dead will return, the moon will vanish from the sky…the world will know suffering and despair…"_

_The old woman's body began shaking and writhing like she was in pain, but her voice carried on, "The one who will find Koh is not you, but your descendant. The Face Stealer will return to this world and the war of the spirits will begin again…and then death."_

_With one last convulsion the body of Hisano fell to the ground and the flames dispersed. One of the greatest seers the world had ever known lay dead on the cold earth._

_Word spread quickly about the final prophecy described by Hisano. Her legacy carried on for several generations before she eventually became nothing more than a smudge in the history books._

- - - - -

A boulder flew through the air. Fire cut through the fog. Shing and Zuko had become so blinded by their own battle they had yet to notice the absence of the girls.

Shing made good use of the environment. His earthbending skill testified to a young man on the verge of mastery. But Zuko was no amateur. His own bending proficiency kept him on par with his opponent, although he could not deny the fact that Shing was proving to be a challenge. His movements were strong and solid, almost impossible to break.

The fog was becoming a nuisance. The rocks hurled in Zuko's direction were getting harder and harder to see properly. His body was marked with bruises, testifying to the accuracy of Shing's aim, but the fire prince had been able to avoid any serious damage. The earth prince looked equally battle weary; parts of his skin showed definite singe.

There was an opening and Zuko charged forward, his fists aflame. Before he could reach Shing a large boulder crashed into his left side. He fell to the ground and was sucked into its depths until only his head and the tops of his shoulders were above the earth.

Shing hid some of his exhaustion with a smug expression. "That scar of yours, along with being hideously deforming, is a blind spot for you. Remind me to thank your father."

Normally, this technique was capable of holding the most resilient opponent in unbreakable bondage. However, the flame that burned inside a firebender, when properly provoked, could release a heat so strong that it allowed one to escape the earth's bonds. Shing's spiteful remark did more harm than good, for it was exactly the motivation Zuko needed to break free.

The fire emitted from Zuko was so bright that Shing was forced to shield his eyes. The fire prince's impaired vision would be nothing compared to what he planned to do to his opponent. In a state of blind fury he unleashed another vicious attack.

Zuko braced himself in case Shing should decide to use the same evasive maneuver as before and pop from the earth, but when the fire subsided he could see a dark figure emerge.

The earth prince's entire body had turned into a living shield. He had summoned the environment to defend against the flames and he came out of the attack unharmed despite its intensity. The earth that encased him moved to reveal his face, hands, and feet.

"Do you like it?" He teased. "My earthen armor is impenetrable. Your little sparks won't be able to break through my defense, so why don't you save me the time and trouble and just admit defeat? I have an appointment with a certain tree so I don't have time to play around all day."

Zuko could barely keep his temper under control. "You're lying. If that armor of yours was impenetrable then immortality would be redundant. Or is there something you're not telling me?"

"Don't be an ass."

Zuko scowled.

Shing hated to admit to any weakness, but Zuko was more perceptive then he had first given him credit for. He knew that Shing's motivation wasn't purely greed. Now the earth prince's only question was whether or not he would explain himself. All things considered, a fellow prince should understand the political complexities better than anyone.

The Earth Kingdom was divided into several different territories, each ruled by its own king or tribal leader and fairly autonomous, but no one doubted the power of its capital. Ba-Sing-Sei had its own royal family consisting of a single king, many wives from different tribes, and even more children. Unlike the Fire Nation with its relatively few heirs, the king of Ba-Sing-Sei had many possibilities when choosing the one who would follow in his footsteps. As the fourth son Shing was in a very good position to make a claim for the throne, but he was not without competition. With older half-brothers like Devdan, who had already mastered Earthbending and was gaining popularity among the people, Shing had to do something to outmatch his competitors. And his tribe so desperately needed the glory. He just never knew how to rise above his brothers until his spirit guide told him how.

"Immortality will grant me the power to assume the throne. As King my clan can once again lift their heads proudly among our people. And I will unite every tribe for one final offensive. I will drive the Fire Nation barbarians from our land and put an end to this damn war."

"How ambitious," Zuko hissed. "But you forget that you have one very large obstacle to overcome first. And you're looking at it."

"Don't flatter yourself. My destiny will come to pass, I will be the one to slay Koh, and the Tang clan will receive the glory it has been denied for so long."

"_Tang_?" Zuko furrowed his brow. Wasn't that the name of the Avatar that fought against Koh? Could that possibly mean…

Shing seemed to read his mind. "Before the death of Tang and his wife they had a young son named Kozue. He was never able to exact his revenge in his lifetime, but it was prophesied that his descendant would complete the task for him. I am the one who will eat from Nu-gua and finally defeat that monster. It's my destiny."

"If you truly believe that then _you_ are the ass. Prophesy or no, I make my own destiny and it includes you bowing at my feet begging for mercy."

Shing laughed. "I suppose I shouldn't expect anything differently coming from you. Very well, let's see who will be begging for mercy."

- - - - -

While dodging the lethal attacks from Chen, Sokka managed to take hold of his club once again. It wasn't done without consequences; he had several new cuts to match the one on his neck. He managed to avoid any fatal wounds, but Chen's pace was remarkably exhausting. Sokka wasn't sure how much longer he could carry on like this. He needed to make his move quickly.

Chen's swordsmanship was unmatched and he was well aware of this fact. There was no doubt in his mind that he would eventually kill the boy, but he was turning out to be a bit more troublesome than anticipated. Time after time he moved in for the kill only for the Water Tribe warrior to somehow escape his grasp.

Sokka parried the sword's blow with his club, but each attack chipped away at the boy's tattered weapon. It had managed to be an excellent defensive tool, but offensively it wasn't quite as effective. Chen definitely had the advantage of strength, but in terms of brains Sokka was dominant. It was as if the boy could think just far enough ahead of Chen to anticipate him, and respond accordingly.

The pirate made a graceful arc with the blade aimed at Sokka's neck. He managed to parry it, but was forced to use both hands to keep the sword from advancing any closer. Their weapons were locked and Chen let out a roar as he pushed Sokka back. The warrior tried to brace himself, but his feet slid upon the wet grass until he was pinned against a tree. The club was the only thing between the blade and Sokka's throat. With a hard kick into Chen's stomach, he had just enough room to escape.

Chen recovered quickly. He charged the boy again with a roar, intent on ending this fight once and for all.

Several things happened in a matter of seconds.

The sword, although it missed piercing Sokka's heart, managed to finally destroy the battered club. There was a flash of steel. Chen's unnatural speed allowed him to twist his body at the last second. There was a howl of pain. Blood dripped from the wound. A large hand grasped a smaller wrist and painfully crushed it.

There was another howl of pain as Sokka jumped back out of range. Chen pulled the boy's knife from his abdomen and more blood gushed from the wound.

"You…had that the whole time?"

Sokka stood motionless and completely vulnerable now that the last of his weapons had been taken. "A dagger is meant to be hidden. I waited to use it when the time was right." Unfortunately, he knew he hadn't done enough damage to incapacitate his opponent. If only Chen couldn't move so quickly.

The wound was serious, but not fatal. The pirate could still win, but he would have to do it quickly.

Sokka tried desperately to suppress the panic that was rising in him. His boomerang, the club, and the knife were all out of his reach. He was weaponless; only his mind was left in his defense. He tried to think quickly. What was left for him to do? Chen still had his sword and that unbelievable speed of his. Sokka still couldn't understand it; how could a body that large move like it did? That was when the idea came to him. If he was right then he just might have a hope of coming out of this fight with his life.

- - - - -

The moon was unusually bright, almost as though the lunar goddess had willed it so. Despite the late hour both Iroh and Aang could see the temple quite clearly. The last time the Avatar had visited the shrine it had taken a great deal of effort to break the spell, however the second time proved much easier. A simple touch was all that was needed.

Now they stood inside the temple and Lei was already aware of the situation. As a tool of Nu-gua, her knowledge surprised neither guest. But Aang was tired of being left in the dark. His friends were in trouble, he could feel it. He needed to know exactly what was going on, but he wasn't entirely prepared for the answer.

"A prophecy? Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Aang had become more aware of Lei's unreal indifference as she spoke, "Time was of the essence. I could not afford to tell you more than was needed at the time."

"Well, Shing is moments away from creating a bridge that will bring Koh back. Do you think _now_ would be a good time?" He shot back.

Iroh placed a comforting hand on the young Avatar's shoulder. Aang lowered his gaze.

"It may already be too late to stop it," said the ex-general. "When the moon spirit was killed I realized that Hisano's prophesy was coming to pass, just as everything else she predicted."

Aang couldn't deny that Hisano had been amazingly accurate with her prediction, considering it described events that wouldn't take place until hundreds of years later. But he wasn't ready to accept the fact that they had lost before the fight even began. "But she wasn't _completely_ right. I mean, the moon might have vanished from the sky, but it came back. The moon spirit was brought back to life. And what about the 'ghosts of the dead will return?' That hasn't happened, so the prophecy is broken, right?"

Iroh exchanged glances with Lei. "We can't be sure of anything," he finally spoke.

"So Koh is coming back no matter what we do? I can't believe that," Aang wasn't about to give up hope yet.

"Destiny is beyond our control," Lei said knowledgably. "The fight against Koh is inevitable and if you wish to defeat him then you must be prepared."

Aang hated the way she said "inevitable." So _final_, so _unavoidable_. The Avatar had faced many difficult situations in the past, he had come out victorious before and he could do so again. All he needed was a bit of knowledge. "Do you know what Koh's weakness is?"

"No," Lei replied. "To answer that you must see with your own eyes what turned the spirit Koh into the Face Stealer. Then perhaps you will find a clue to his weakness."

- - - - -

_Shing idly stared at the dagger in his hand, the Houshu reflected green light in the Sun. He had spent the last twelve hours alone, fasting, and waiting for his spirit guide to appear. His stomach rumbled. What a damn stupid ritual._

_He had always considered himself pragmatic. He had never believed in the supernatural. However, as a prince he had certain obligations, and he went through the traditions expected of his position. But that didn't mean he had to enjoy it._

_He lay back on the grass with his arms folded behind his head and yawned. Boring, was another word that came to mind. This was stupid and _boring._ He wasn't sure how much longer he could last like this. Shing closed his eyes and tried to think of a decent lie to go tell his mother. An eagle; that was a good spirit guide. A majestic eagle came to him and told him that he would lead his tribe to victory. A throne was in his future. He smiled lazily as he drifted off to sleep._

_It couldn't be a dream, Shing realized. If this was dream a beautiful woman would be standing in front of him, not some strange-looking old man. "Alright, who are you and what have you done with the dancing girls?"_

"_Shut up, boy. This isn't a dream. I've come to guide you so that your destiny will transpire."_

_To say that Shing was disappointed would be an understatement. Animal spirits were the common guides of the people of the Earth Kingdom. Every childhood legend described a hero with an animal guide; a dragon, eagle, bison, anything but human. Admittedly, it wasn't unheard of for the spirit of an ancestor to return and aid their descendant, but none of those heroes ever made legend status. _

"_Don't think lightly of me," the man sensed the boy's discontent. "In my hands you will know victory."_

_Kozue explained his plans and Shing was starting to rethink his early judgment about his spirit guide._

- - - - -

If Zuko didn't know better he would swear that Shing's armor was alive. Every time he attacked it would block his efforts. If some of it was damaged more earth would be summoned to replace it. If Zuko targeted an area that wasn't covered the armor would move to conceal it. And it was seriously beginning to piss Zuko off.

Unless he could find a way to break through his defense he couldn't defeat Shing. It was time to try something stupid. He gazed at the dark clouds and watched a flash of lightning in the distance.

The ground beneath him tried to pull him under. Zuko kept moving, his feet never staying in one place long. Shing watched with fascination as a pale red aura surrounded his opponent.

Another lightning bolt fell to the earth. Was it just his imagination or was it getting closer?

Among firebenders only masters had any hope of controlling, much less creating lightning, and even then it was a dangerous task. Zuko had little hope of summoning the electricity, but it was the only thing powerful enough to defeat Shing's armor.

When the earth prince realized this he couldn't help but laugh. "You've finally lost your mind."

The ground stilled beneath Zuko. "Maybe, but you're about to lose a lot more."

A bright light and crash of thunder signaled another lightning bolt. The atmosphere was perfect for Zuko.

"You'll kill us both!" Shing insisted.

Zuko couldn't bring himself to respond, because he knew how valid the other prince's statement was. His fear wasn't without reason. But he placed these thoughts and feelings aside. If Shing could perform an attack like the Kuji Kiri, then Zuko should have no problem with this, right? The fire prince was the only member of his family who had yet to learn this technique, but he convinced himself that it wasn't beyond him. If not now then when?

Shing watched with fascination, he almost didn't realize that Yori had returned. "That was quick. Where's the girl?"

Yori stood beside her master motionless. Her silence told him everything.

"What a shame," the earth prince muttered. "A beautiful girl is a terrible thing to waste."

Zuko couldn't help but hear the exchange between his enemies. If the Water Tribe girl truly was dead then his situation just made a turn for the worse. Now he was alone against both Shing and Yori. Great. Even in death she caused him grief.

The red aura around him grew noticeably hotter.

Yori brought out more kunai, "Now is the time to attack, while he's defenseless."

"You think so?" Her master seemed amused. "Go ahead and throw one of your knives and see just how defenseless he is."

Yori eyed Shing thoughtfully for a moment before obeying. She aimed a kunai at Zuko's heart only for it to disintegrate before it reached him.

"Just as I thought," his suspicion was confirmed. "The heat around him is so strong it's acting as a shield. His attention is entirely upon summoning the lightning, but he isn't without defense. We can't attack him now."

"Lightning?" Yori was confused. "I didn't think he was capable of such an advanced technique. Isn't his sister the prodigy?"

A shadow of a smiled formed on his lips. "You're right on both counts. He's going to try, poor fool that he is, and he'll fail. If we're lucky he just might do our work for us."

Though Iroh had explained some of the rules behind the technique he had never actually gotten around to teaching his nephew firsthand. But Zuko had seen it done before and relied upon memory to serve him now. It took a great deal of energy and time to summon it once, but after several successful attempts lightning could be created with ease…if the rest of his family was any example that is.

Zuko wasn't sure if his body could stand the heat much longer, but the fire inside him would have to get hotter if he was to succeed. He pushed himself harder and felt his skin beginning to burn in consequence. His mind was halfway resigned to giving up when a spark of electricity caught his eye.

His opponents looked dumbstruck. "Get behind me," Shing ordered. Yori did as she was told although she wasn't nearly as worried as her master looked now. It was just a spark; it meant nothing.

But the earth prince wasn't so sure. Zuko had surprised him before and he wasn't taking any chances now. Shing planted his feet firmly in the ground. If worse came to worst he needed to be prepared to protect himself and his bodyguard.

There was another spark. It was fleeting and uncontrolled but a spark none the less. It was soon followed by several others. Zuko was overconfident and, thinking that he had achieved his goal, he sent an attack towards his opponents. But the lightning was too weak and quickly broke apart. His plan had failed.

Zuko's body felt weak and listless. His efforts had taken a toll and Shing didn't hesitate to take advantage of the situation.

"A valiant effort," he conceded. "But now there's nothing left to save you." He lifted his arms in preparation of earthbending his way to victory. Just as he was about to attack the fog around him began to swirl and a stream of water knocked him off balance.

Three pairs of eyes stared incredulously at the new arrival. Katara stood erect, and quite alive, before them. The wound in her leg had been healed although her skin still looked slightly discolored as an aftereffect of the gas.

"That's where you're wrong Shing. This fight is far from over."

- - - - -

**Author's Notes:** And the title "Providence" starts to make sense.

Devdan isn't mine, but property of Hotspur who so graciously allowed me to borrow him for a quick mention.


	13. Sacrifices

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Otherwise, I would have created a spin-off series called Detective Sokka.

**Summary:** Koh the Face Stealer threatens to return and finish what he started centuries ago. New alliances will be formed, friendships will be tested, and characters will be challenged like never before.

**Providence**

**Chapter Thirteen: Sacrifices**

**- - - - -**

When Lei had suggested that they look into Koh's past Aang wasn't quite sure what she meant. He assumed she was going to show them the mural of Koh battling Tang or simply recite the story of how Koh was born. What the Avatar had forgotten is that the strange pendant in Lei's possession was no ordinary pendant. It was created from the wood of Nu-gua and contained some special qualities of its own.

It was almost the same as the first time he touched the necklace, but he knew what he was seeing was not simply a vision. It was a memory. He could see Nu-gua in all its magnificence, no longer buried under the earth, but standing tall and proud on the surface. Aang could see a village in the valley nearby. A young couple was sitting near the tree and gazing down at the village. They laughed and affectionately teased each other, oblivious to the world around them.

Another sound caught the Avatar's ear. Iroh gestured towards Nu-gua and in its branches he saw a beautiful sight. A phoenix, a _real_ phoenix, even lovelier than in the pictures of the story books he read as a young child. Fenghuang was singing, a gorgeous song in Aang's opinion, while perched on a branch looking as though she ruled over all that she saw. Her red and gold plumage practically glowed in the light.

"Why are we here?" The Avatar asked Lei.

"This is where Koh lived before he became the Face Stealer."

Iroh, as opposed to Aang, didn't seem too surprised. It was a wonder Aang's jaw didn't hit the ground. "_Here_? As in Nu-gua?"

She nodded. "Koh lived at the roots of the tree. The only thing that could bring him out into the sunlight was Fenghuang."

A large centipede-like creature emerged from beneath the large roots of Nu-gua. There was no mask, or any face at all. He looked even more like a centipede than when Aang had visited him in the spirit world.

Fenghuang finished her song and sighed. "Isn't it a lovely sight?"

"The humans?" Koh asked.

"Yes," she answered. "The young man is so handsome. You can tell he's in love with that girl, it's written all over his face."

Koh didn't respond to this, but looked at the couple. Aang thought it might be a look of curiosity, or maybe loathing, he couldn't tell.

"I don't see it," he finally said.

The phoenix looked exasperated. "Don't see it? How can you not? Humans are always so good at showing their emotions. You can see it in their eyes and the way their lips move into a smile or frown. Such fascinating creatures," she paused for a moment.

"There's nothing special about them," Koh argued. "They're horribly mistrustful creatures. Destructive, predictable…"

"Ha!" Fenghuang interrupted. "I don't see how you can be so well versed with humans when you bury yourself in the roots of the tree all day long."

Koh looked straight into the eyes of the phoenix without saying a word.

"It's strange," she spoke. "Even when you're looking at me I can't tell if you're angry or not." With these final words Fenghuang soared off into the sky. Koh returned to the roots of Nu-gua.

"Okay," Aang looked unsure. "Why are you showing us this?"

"I see," Iroh stroked his beard, as was his habit when he was thinking. "The phoenix is as close to immortal as any creature can be. She is a perfect guard for the fruit of immortality. Koh's relationship with her explains his motivation."

"Relationship?" Aang repeated. What had Iroh meant by that? Surely he couldn't have meant Koh was in _love_ with Fenghuang? Then again, it was hard to read what was going on in the spirit's mind.

Lei led them down into the small village as the sun was setting in the memory. It was dark by the time she stopped them in front of one of the houses.

"Why did we stop here?"

The temple keeper nodded towards the street. The young woman from earlier was walking towards them, unaware of their presence, and came to the door of the home. She knocked politely. She waited, but no one answered her call. "Hello?" The girl pushed the door open, surprised to find that it was unlocked. "Is anyone home?"

They watched her step inside and were about to follow when the girl let out a blood-curdling scream. She quickly ran out of the house in tears, yelling for help.

Aang and Iroh stepped cautiously through the doorway. The Avatar felt nauseous at the sight before his eyes. A body lay on the ground; the monk assumed it was the girl's companion from earlier, but it was hard to tell without his face. It looked as though a creature had mercilessly ripped it from his head. The floor was stained with blood.

"This was Koh's first victim," Lei stated.

"Why?" That was the only word Aang could form. Why would anyone do such a monstrous thing?

"I think," started the ex-general. "That Koh was jealous of humans, particularly _this_ human, and their ability to do what he could not."

He remembered the conversation from earlier. "Emotion. He wanted this man's face so he could show emotion too?"

"Most likely."

Aang took a breath and tried to think. Okay, so presumably Koh was in love with the phoenix. Fenghuang liked humans and the fact that they can show emotion just by the look on their faces. Koh was jealous so he killed a man for his face.

Now if only he could figure out how this was supposed to help him win.

- - - - -

Katara would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying the moment. The looks on their faces were _priceless_. She allowed a smug grin to show.

"How?" Yori demanded. The girl couldn't possibly have survived and yet here she stood, defying all conceivable limits of common sense.

"I purified the poison in the air with water," Katara stated matter-of-factly.

"That's impossible. Your canteen is empty. I'm _holding it_!" She raised the container to prove her point.

The smug grin was growing. "There's water all around us. As a wise king once said, you have to open your brain to the possibilities."

Yori paled slightly at the realization. "The fog…"

"The fog, the water left from the rainstorm, the ice from the leaves I froze, the water from inside the trees and plants. Do you want me to go on?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I have a full arsenal all around me. Now it's time for round two." Katara took her stance.

Surprisingly, Shing looked relieved. Yori, however, held no such feeling.

She charged the waterbender. Katara motioned with her hands, transforming some of the fog into liquid, and then sent it flying towards Yori just as she was closing in. The bodyguard leapt gracefully in the air, twisted, and landed directly behind Katara. It only took a second to bring out more of her kunai, but before she could stab her opponent the water had circled back as though it anticipated what she was going to do. It knocked her back, the knives landing harmlessly on the ground.

"There's something else I realized." Katara said as Yori got angrily back to her feet. "It's something that's been bothering me ever since we started this fight. The way you move, it was so strange and yet in the back of my mind it seemed familiar too. That's when I remembered your gray eyes and I understood."

Aang was, by all accounts, the very last airbender. This was a sad fact, but a fact none-the-less. However, some traces of the Air Nomads blood still lingered. Somewhere in Yori's family tree an earthbender had married a member of the Air Nomads and that blood was what gave her the ability to move as she did. The agility and grace was familiar because it reminded her of Aang. Now that she knew this it made predicting Yori's movements easier. It also explained why Shing had kept her on as his yojimbo even though she was not a bender. Such rare talent was a valuable asset.

"Don't get cocky," she spat. "You're only delaying your defeat."

A jet of fire brought Shing's attention back to Zuko; apparently his shock had passed. A boulder went flying in response.

"Your friend won't be able to save you," the earth prince taunted. "Neither of you are strong enough to beat me."

Zuko would never admit it, but Shing had a point. The Water Tribe girl might have had more skill than he first gave her credit for, but if he couldn't beat Shing then she didn't stand much of a chance. His last strategy had failed and he was running out of ideas. Perhaps his opponent's armor _was_ impenetrable.

But that didn't mean he was giving up.

The ground beneath him started to move again; spikes of earth shot up around the fire prince and trapped him in place. They curled, blocking out the sunlight, and were about to bury him alive when a pillar of fire destroyed his would-be prison. Once free, Zuko directed the flames toward Shing, but no matter how large or hot the flame, it wasn't enough to break through his opponent's defense.

Katara couldn't fail to notice the fight between them. Zuko was obviously having a hard time with Shing and that strange armor of his. Fire alone apparently wasn't enough to defeat it and Katara suspected water wouldn't fare much better.

Yori threw more kunai at the waterbender. They closed the distance between them in a blink of an eye and Katara barely avoided being stabbed. A few of the knives managed to catch her sleeve and pin her arm to a tree. She was quickly immobilized and before Katara could free herself, more kunai were thrust to pin her other arm as well.

"You escaped me once," Yori approached with an exceptionally sharp knife. "But this time I'll cut off your arms to make sure you won't be able to bend."

The bodyguard increased her pace to a run and was about to attack when her foot tripped over a root. The pause gave Katara just enough time to rip her sleeves off to escape. The root moved again to firmly grasp Yori's foot and keep her on the ground. "What the hell?"

"You should really learn to pay attention. I told you there is water everywhere. Even in the trees," Katara directed more roots to enslave her opponent.

Yori struggled to move, trying to slash her way to freedom, but the tree and the waterbender were relentless.

The Water Tribe girl turned back to watch Zuko and Shing. The battleground was littered with dark burns and sharp spikes of earth. Katara wondered briefly if the battle would go on into eternity, they both seemed so stubborn. Shing's earthen armor caught her attention once more. The earth prince was faring the better between the two. She needed to do something and fast, but what? She couldn't think of an attack strong enough, certainly without more water, to defeat Shing. Fire wasn't working and water wouldn't be enough. Fire and water. That's when the idea came to her.

The fog swirled once more. She would need all the water she could get if this was going to work. Now if only she could find a way of telling the fire prince her plan. The fog was slowly transforming into its liquid form as Katara's arms moved gracefully back and forth. Once she summoned enough she took careful aim of her target. Shing was open. Katara called out, "Zuko!" Then she let the water fly.

It hit the earth prince straight on the chest, then froze quickly into ice. As she suspected it wasn't enough to break through the armor, but now it was Zuko's turn.

Luckily he sensed her plan and let loose a powerful fire attack. Alone neither bender was powerful enough to win, but together their attacks were triumphant. The armor was gone and Shing was left vulnerable. Zuko quickly recovered and prepared to unleash another final attack. He could practically smell victory.

The sound of Yori's struggling tore the waterbender's gaze from the boys. The bodyguard had managed to slash enough roots to free herself and was back on her feet in an instant. Katara took her stance, prepared to fight the girl again, but to her surprise Yori ran right past her. Katara's eyes widened in horror as she realized what her opponent was going to do.

"Zuko stop!" But her cry came too late.

The fire attack aimed at Shing would have met its intended target had another body not interceded.

For several moments no one breathed or moved. Time stood still as a young woman lay helpless on the cold earth. Her body was covered in burns; it seemed only her meager armor was enough to keep the attack from killing her.

The look on Shing's face was a mixture of shock, horror, and guilt. He knelt next to his bodyguard, his hands reaching for her face. His mouth moved, but Zuko and Katara couldn't hear the words. The earth prince's face changed to pure rage that alone was enough to make the ground begin to tremble. There was a roar and the ground spilt open beneath them, sending the reluctant duo falling deep into the earth.

- - - - -

Sokka's heart was pounding in his ears. He was fast, but even injured Chen was just as fast. The pirate was upon him and just as he brought his sword down in a killing blow, Sokka turned and ran in the opposite direction. Chen swiftly twisted around and went after the boy.

"You can't run from me forever!"

No, thought Sokka, but just long enough to win. Just as Chen caught up with the warrior again, Sokka quickly turned and changed direction again. He did this over and over again. His legs felt like they were about to give out and he was seriously beginning to doubt his plan.

Just as he was about to give up hope, he made one last turn and a sharp crack and a howl of pain signaled his victory. Sokka could see Chen clearly in the moonlight. He was on the ground, his leg broken and twisted unnaturally.

"It's about time," Sokka panted out.

"What the hell happened?" Chen's voice was harsh and filled with pain. His sword had been abandoned and lay next to Sokka's feet.

The warrior couldn't help but look pleased with himself. "Since we began this fight I couldn't understand how you were capable of such unnatural speed. Then I realized that was the answer. It _is_ unnatural. All through this chase you kept running without ever losing speed. It had to happen. When you made a quick turn the force was too much and your leg broke."

"Impossible! Why would it be too much for me but not for you? We were both running at the same speed!"

"Yes, we were both moving at the same speed, but your body is much larger than mine. So it was subject to more force with every turn. Yours wasn't able to take the pressure."

"Ridiculous! This has never happened before! I'll kill you, you little bastard!" Amazingly, Chen rose with this one good leg and launched himself at Sokka.

Acting only on instinct, Sokka picked up the weapon and prepared to defend himself. The pirate reached out as if to steal the sword back. A hard kick from the warrior was all it took to fend off his weakened opponent. He lifted the blade above his head and brought it down in a killing blow.

A beam of moonlight hit the blade and the face in the reflection was enough to stop the attack. It was a face he had never seen before; bloody and merciless. His hesitation was enough to allow Chen an opportunity to counter. His fist connected with Sokka's face and sent him stumbling back. Chen went for the sword, intent on ripping it from his opponent's grasp, only to feel its hilt slam into the side of his head. The pirate slumped unconscious to the ground.

The blade quickly followed, having fallen from Sokka's grasp. The sword no longer felt like tool for defense, but a monstrous weapon that turned his stomach. But Sokka would be lying to say that the sword alone was what disgusted him. With the adrenaline of the battle gone the warrior felt the pain and exhaustion of the fight and it brought him to his knees.

A shiver up his spine told Sokka that someone was nearby. He turned towards the presence and blanched at the sight. "Yue…"

- - - - -

Aang wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He had been taken through several memories, all detailing the Face Stealer's past. It wasn't long after he had killed the young man from the village that Fenghuang had found out and banished him from Nu-gua. Koh hadn't exactly been thrilled at the punishment, but the spirit wasn't foolish enough to try and defy the phoenix. She was much stronger than Koh. It was because of this that Koh ventured out and perfected his technique. He was surprisingly creative.

"Enough," Aang said. When he opened his eyes they were back inside the temple. "I think we've seen enough."

Iroh placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I think you're right," he agreed. "We know enough to guess at Koh's weakness."

"What weakness?" Aang couldn't believe Iroh's confidence. "The only person we saw that was stronger than Koh was Fenghuang. Even Tang couldn't defeat him and he was a fully realized Avatar."

"Unfortunately Fenghuang isn't an option," Lei said. "Every hundred years a phoenix dies in a burst of flames and from the ashes a new phoenix is born. The Fenghuang of today is not the same one of Koh's time. We don't know where she is or even if she would help us."

"Thanks. That was very helpful." Aang said dryly.

"What we do know," Iroh sensed the Avatar's irritation. "Is that Koh's motivation for every action he has taken has been purely selfish. He stole faces out of jealousy and greed. He feels only hate and acts only for his own interests. Perhaps what he is not capable of is his weakness."

Aang wasn't sure where he was going with this. "Not capable? You mean like with showing emotion?"

"Certain emotions. Think about it, in all those memories do you remember seeing him show mercy or compassion? In fact the only thing that was able defeat him was Tang's strength. The very last of his strength."

"What are you saying?"

"I think that Tang could have claimed victory if only he had sacrificed his life to kill Koh, not bury Nu-gua. It would have been the one thing the Face Stealer could not comprehend or counter. The way to defeat Koh is not by power alone, but by a selfless sacrifice."

- - - - -

**Author's Notes:** I know I said Nu-gua was inspired by Chinese mythology and that was true, but it was also inspired by Yggdrasill in Norse mythology. On the website Distant Horizon I was reading Koh's character description and it mentioned that he resembled Nidhogg, a dragon who eats the roots of the World Tree, Yggdrasil. In my own little mind I made the tree Koh was living in when Aang visited him in the spirit world a replication of his former home, Nu-gua.

We're coming dangerously close to the end, my friends. Only a few more chapters left.


	14. Promises

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Summary:** Koh the Face Stealer threatens to return and finish what he started centuries ago. New alliances will be formed, friendships will be tested, and characters will be challenged like never before.

**Providence**

**Chapter Fourteen: Promises**

**- - - - -**

As a prince Shing had been afforded all the comforts of life. A palace full of servants shifted to his every request and he had garnered the respect of his people simply through birth. But what started as a carefree childhood quickly dissolved into an adolescence filled with merciless competition. The King of Ba-Sing-Sei had dozens of heirs to chose from and winning his favor was the goal of every wife and child. The rivalry was infamous. Shing was witness to many of the questionable tactics of his peers in their pursuit of the crown. His own mother had fought tooth and nail to earn the right of becoming a wife of the King and even harder to push her son to the top. But even with all her efforts and Shing's own talent the spotlight had passed over him. It wasn't until the appearance of his spirit guide that the throne was within sight again.

But never in his wildest dreams had he imagined where this path would lead him.

He suspected danger – he'd be a fool not to – but perhaps it was his overconfident nature that kept him from seeing just how far this would go. Or how far Yori would take it. He mentally cursed himself for his lack of foresight.

The earth prince made his way swiftly through the forest despite the weight he carried. The rise and fall of her chest told him that she was still alive, if only barely. "Hang on," he pleaded.

Yori made a painful groan. "I'm only weighing you down. Go on without me or you'll be caught before you reach the temple."

Kozue had been specific in his directions to the temple where the last Houshu was hidden. They were close. "Don't you dare talk that that. I'm not leaving you behind!"

A selfless sacrifice. The words ran over and over in his mind, but he refused to accept it as truth. Yori was going to live; he'd make sure of it. The water that surrounded Nu-gua had healing properties. It was said that drinking it would cure any illness. "I'm not throwing you away. Just hang on a little longer."

She spoke slowly. "Don't lose sight of our goal. Many things had to be sacrificed to get us this far and only one more is needed for victory. Remember our promise."

_Even inside the temple Shing could not find peace. The dark circles around his eyes clearly showed his recent bout of insomnia. Everyone in the royal family had taken notice of Shing's strange behavior since he returned from the coming of age ritual, especially his closest ally. _

_Yori carefully made her way inside the temple to see her master sitting cross-legged on the wooden floor. Outwardly, he seemed to be meditating, but Yori sensed his inner turmoil. "You can't ignore it forever."_

_Tired eyes opened and turned to lock on his retainer. "It's not just in my dreams anymore. Even during the day his voice assaults me."_

"_The elders tell us that the spirit guide is our lifelong mentor. They helped your ancestors find their paths. It's not natural for you to deny yours."_

"_I haven't denied anything," he got to his feet. "This plan of mine is lunacy. Only a fool would actually attempt it and yet the temptation of the rewards is enough to risk being labeled a suicidal moron." _

"_Then you're going through with it?"_

_Shing met her gaze. It was one thing to resign himself to the danger, but quite another to risk the life of someone else. He didn't doubt Yori's loyalty, intelligence, or skill. But there were a lot of risks involved and he wasn't about to live with the guilt of dragging along someone that wasn't completely devoted to the task. _

"_I'm giving you an opportunity to walk away. You aren't obliged to join me on this mission." He was torn between hope and fear that she would say no._

"_It's my responsibility to protect you," she was unyielding._

"_You'll follow my lead?"_

"_Yes."_

_He sighed. How was he going to explain the danger of this path so that she understood the risk to her own life without being blinded by loyalty? "How long do you plan on following me?"_

_She was slightly flustered that he dared to question her dedication. "Until my last dying breath."_

"_Even if the path is narrow? Even if no one has ever walked it before and the risk of injury is great?"_

"_As long as you keep walking, I'll follow."_

"_Even if the rain and sleet obscure your view of me at times? Even if you can't see me or what's at the end of the path?"_

_Yori hesitated. She searched his green eyes looking for the right answer. "It's my duty and my privilege to serve you."_

_Apparently it had been the wrong answer. He turned in frustration, "This isn't about duty! I don't doubt your loyalty!"_

"_Then what is it that you doubt?" She wasn't a mind reader after all. "What do you want me to say?"_

"_Say that you want to come. Not as my bodyguard, not even as my friend, but as Yori. You're following me because that's what you want to do."_

_So it was her willingness he wasn't sure of. "I _want_ to come with you."_

"_You're sure?"_

_She nodded, "On one condition."_

_That raised a brow._

_Yori continued on, "I want you to promise me that you'll let me do my job. We're in this together and the burden is for us both to bear, but as your bodyguard I will do whatever it takes to keep you alive."_

_She was stubborn to a fault and Shing knew arguing would be useless, "I promise."_

If only he had known the price he was going to pay for uttering those words.

- - - - -

"Yue…" Sokka couldn't believe the sight before his eyes. The spirit of Yue was floating in all her celestial glory, lighting up the night. He shook his head and looked again. She was still there. This wasn't a hallucination. He was looking at an apparition.

He gaped and stared at the young woman he had never expected to lay eyes on again. She seemed even more beautiful than the face in his memory. Was he losing his mind or was he really seeing the moon goddess? Considering the events that led up to his encounter he wasn't so quick to dismiss the former.

"Sokka," her voice was just as he had remembered it. Her presence drew closer towards the boy kneeling on the ground.

He clumsily stood to his feet. "What are you doing here?" Apparently even her ghost caused him the same inelegance with words.

A wistful smile appeared on her lips. "I promised I would always be with you."

Sokka remembered the moonlight and its suspiciously convenient timing. So it hadn't been coincidence.

Images of the battle replayed in his mind, but instead of any pride he might have felt from his victory he felt only shame at his willingness to take the life of another human being, no matter how notorious that human being may be. His principles had been abandoned by a combination of fear and anger at himself and at the situation. To think that he had actually been prepared to lower himself to barbarism – to Chen's standards – was enough to turn his stomach.

Yue sensed the despair within his soul and could not help but sympathize. "Sokka, your hands have not been stained with blood. They are strong and noble; you have no reason to feel shame."

"I could have killed him," he argued. "I _would_ have killed him…"

"But you didn't," she interrupted. "You spared his life."

"Only because you chose to interfere when you did. Who's to say that I wouldn't have lost control and killed him if you hadn't?" In some respect he had been no different than Chen. Blinded by his own anger he had been willing to ignore morality to save his skin.

"Sokka, there comes a time in the life of every warrior when he must walk the razor's edge of life and death. When you fought Chen your control may have faltered, but you regained it in the end. You chose life."

He wanted so much to believe she was speaking the truth, but doubts still racked his soul. "And next time?"

Her translucent hand came to stroke the side of his face. Sokka could almost feel the warmth of her skin against his. If only it wasn't his imagination!

"Next time, you'll make the right decision again. Believe in yourself, Sokka, as I believe in you."

He could hardly believe it. To have the absolute faith of Yue, a woman who sacrificed her own life for the sake of her people, made him feel as though a heavy burden had been lifted. She did not come to him in anger or misery. She didn't blame him for his inability to protect her, as he had secretly berated himself since they left the North Pole. Yue came to give him hope again.

The urge to embrace her was overwhelming and the realization that he could never touch her again renewed his grief. The ache in his heart told him that his love for her had yet to fade.

"Sokka, your friends need your help."

The reality of her statement brought him back to his senses and fear gripped his heart. Aang and Katara were still out there. Were they okay?

"Yue," he pleaded to the goddess. "Where are they?"

"I'll show you the way," her image vanished in an instant. The clouds parted and the moonlight created a path, leading him in the right direction.

For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, Sokka looked at the moon and smiled.

- - - - -

Once, when Katara was a child, she had been walking across the snowy tundra of the South Pole and accidentally fell into a small crevasse. The snow had covered the gorge's existence and with a surprised yelp Katara fell through the white powder. It had taken hours for her to eventually climb back to the top. The experience had been frightening, making her anxious to venture out on her own for several months.

That had been a simple task compared to the chasm she was forced to climb out of now.

Her hands were bruised and bloody from the exhausting scramble to the top. Her emotions were just as raw. The sight of Yori had rattled her more than she cared to say. The bodyguard's condition was dire. If only Shing's anger, and its resulting attack, hadn't gotten in the way she could have healed her! It had taken so long to get as far up as she had that Katara figured they must be miles ahead by now.

The waterbender spotted a jutting rock close the lip of the crevasse. She was so close! Katara shifted carefully to her right, edging closer to the rock that would get her out. She stretched her arm to reach, but in doing so Katara lost her footing. She felt the air leave her lungs as gravity took hold, pulling her downward. Panic overcame her until a sharp tug at her arm stopped her decent. Katara looked to see what had stopped her. Her blue eyes went from the large hand clamped on her wrist and traveled up the muscles of the strong arm attached to it until she locked gazes with the amber eyes of the man to whom they belonged.

"Zuko." It was barely a whisper.

His muscles swelled slightly as he lifted the girl to the top with one sharp heave. Once she was level ground, Katara kneaded her shoulder with her fingers. It felt like he almost pulled her arm off! But considering the alternative she was grateful for his help. "Thank you."

Zuko answered her with a nod. His eyes had changed from before. They seemed duller from exhaustion. Or perhaps, thought Katara, from guilt.

"We need to get moving," he finally spoke. They would have to move quickly if they were going to catch up with Shing. He may have been weighed down, but he had a good head start.

"Which way do we go?" Katara asked. The only hope they had of reaching the temple had vanished. Momo was nowhere to be found.

Zuko gestured with a nod of his head. Katara looked to see the grass had been sprinkled with a few dark spots. Blood. Yori's blood.

"If we follow the trail it will lead us to them," he gazed intently into the forest. "And to the temple."

Katara didn't know how much time they had. Was Shing already at the temple? Where were Aang and Sokka?

Zuko could sense the worry in her eyes. "Are you just going to stay here or are you coming?"

Her gaze hardened. This was no time to fall to pieces. She knew what she had to do. Looking at Zuko she amended that previous thought. What _they _had to do. Katara may not completely trust the fire prince, but what she had observed so far convinced her to continue to rely on him. At least until this situation was over.

- - - - -

"No! No one is dying." Aang insisted despite Iroh's confidence in his deduction. "There has to be another way."

Iroh shared the Avatar's disgust of the conclusion he had reached, but there was no other information for them to draw from. His own experience in the spirit world was evidence that he was correct. Koh couldn't understand the love of a father or the risks that Iroh had taken to find his son. Selflessness was a power beyond the Face Stealer. It seemed that his broken, self-sacrificing spirit and the aid of Lei were the only things that saved him from the encounter.

"I don't see any other way."

Aang didn't want to believe that anyone would have to die for the sake of victory, but part of him told him that perhaps it was just his naiveté. He mentally scolded himself for letting the situation get this far.

Tang had been a fully realized Avatar and even he couldn't defeat Koh. That fact didn't help his odds.

He took a breath and tried to think rationally. Iroh and Lei were assuming that destiny dictated that Koh would return without a doubt. Aang wasn't so sure. If he could just prevent Shing was stealing the final Houshu then Koh couldn't return and all this talk about death was meaningless. All he had to do was protect his people's jewel and everything would be fine. Or so he convinced himself.

Aang saw Iroh narrow his eyes at the entrance of the temple. "What is it?" The Avatar asked.

The ex-general's body stiffened, "They're here."

Now Aang sensed it as well. The sound of footsteps – a single pair? – was getting louder as he approached. A battle-weary Shing paused at the doorway, a motionless Yori carried on his back. Iroh recognized the burns on the girl. So Zuko had caught up with them, but where was he now?

"We meet again," the earth prince spoke. His normally courteous tone was gone.

The sight of Yori shocked the monk, "What happened?"

Shing lips twitched, but he chose to ignore the question. He had to act quickly. He moved his feet further apart and brought one arm up and out. A sharp cone of earth shot up from the ground in front of him and flew forward. Aang and Iroh quickly jumped out of the way.

"Give up Shing. You can't defeat all three of us!" Maybe if Aang appealed to his common sense they could avoid a meaningless fight.

"Don't you mean all _two_ of you?" He retorted.

The monk turned to see that the target of Shing's attack hadn't been the two benders, but Lei. The earthen cone had pierced the temple keeper straight through her chest, splitting the wooden pendant of her necklace in half. With the source of her existence destroyed Aang and Iroh watched as Lei faded like mist disperses at dawn. The flute containing the Air Nomad's jewel fell to the floor with a thud.

Another motion from Shing and the earth swallowed the Houshu. It resurfaced at the prince's feet, but before he could pick it up a vacuum of air drew the flute into the Avatar's hand.

Aang felt his frustration rising. He wasn't even able to protect Lei! Shing was going to pay for the fiasco he had caused. Aang tucked the flute into his belt and took his stance only to be stopped by a look from Iroh.

"As you can see there's no point in you continuing this fight. You've sustained several injuries from my nephew and your retainer needs attention quickly. Abandon this plan and I can promise you leniency. If nothing else do it for Yori." He longed to ask the condition of Zuko and suppressed the morbid possibilities that threatened to usurp his mind. This needed to be ended quickly.

Iroh's words obviously hit a nerve. A pained expression passed on Shing's face, but it was swiftly replaced with a look of grim determination. "I've come too far to back down now. If you refuse to hand over the Houshu than you leave me no choice." His eyes closed in concentration and he began to chant. "Rin, rin, rin, rin…"

Iroh moved to an offensive stance and was about to unleash a fire attack when Shing moved to defend himself. One hand reached around to grab the young woman he carried and dragged her to the front. His arm locked around her throat, keeping her in place as his shield. Yori gave a strangled cry at the sudden pain that shot through her from his manhandling. He prayed to the spirits for Yori to forgive him once this was over.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. As you can see my bodyguard already has one foot in the grave. Just one attack is all that's needed to push the rest of her in."

"_Even if the rain and sleet obscures your view of me at times? Even if you can't see me or what's at the end of the path?"_

_Yori hesitated. She searched his green eyes looking for the right answer. "It's my duty and my privilege to serve you."_

They were so close. Just hang in a little longer, he silently pleaded. "Kyo, kyo, kyo, kyo…"

The ex-general eyed the earth prince. Yori was successfully shielding him from a direct attack, but his head was a clear shot. Iroh took careful aim. His attack would most likely kill the boy, but he was left with only one other alternative. And it wasn't pleasant.

"Stop," Aang grabbed his arm.

"You should have more faith in my aim, young Avatar."

"I said no one is going to die!"

Iroh relaxed his stance. There was no point in arguing when he was like this.

Aang tried to think of an answer quickly. He needed to separate them so he could fight Shing without hurting Yori.

That same ominous presence returned and the airbender was finding it hard to breathe. His heart was pounding in his chest. The earth was trembling beneath them.

He created a gale to divide the two, but it only managed to push them both back out the door. The effects of the Kuji Kiri were disturbing his concentration. In a last desperate attempt to stop Shing he tried to summon a blast of wind on both sides of the prince.

"Zai, zai, zai, zai…"

But he was a moment too late. Injured though he was, Shing was able to create an earthquake powerful enough to demolish the temple and cut deep into the earth. The shrine crumbled and Iroh moved quickly to avoid being buried in the rubble. The ex-general and Aang had no means to defend against the Kuji Kiri without the refuge of the trees like before.

The earth spilt open, swallowing all four, and carried them downward into its depths where Idzumo waited.

- - - - -

**Author's Notes:** And I said I was going to be nicer about my cliffhangers. I'm such a liar.


End file.
